Challenge
by Sharli
Summary: Pietro is now leader of the Brotherhood. New Recruits have joned. Magneto wants them whippped into shape, but Pietro is distracted. A human girl threatens to change Pietro's life as he knows it. Will love for a human cause him to leave the Brotherhood?
1. Cell Phone

Authors Notes: I'm not sure where this is going. I only know that it will be primarily about Pietro. So all you Pietro fans might want to read this. As with all my stories I've added some original characters of my own. I don't mind if anyone wants to use them, but please ask me first :). I have written other X-Men fiction, but this is my first Evolution fic. Feedback is not only accepted, but begged for. If you read this please review. Even if it's just to say it sucks (well maybe don't be that blunt). I hope you enjoy it. 

************

Pietro Maximoff walked out of Bayville High. The day had been long, boring, and way too slow. He headed towards Lance's Jeep where Todd and Fred were all ready waiting for the walking Richter-Scale. 

He was only about ten feet away from the car when...

"PIETRO!"

He knew that voice. 

"Kill me now." he muttered under his breath. Then faster than his powers could ever be he switched his personality from annoyed to counterfeit happiness. He turned around and smiled, "Tiffany!" 

He walked over to the girl and gave her a hug, hoping that if he squeezed hard enough she'd suffocate in his embrace. 

"I know you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye." The brunette girl said with a smile. Her friends surrounded her, all of them giving her envious looks, and Pietro lustful glances. 

"I could only try." Pietro said with a smirk.

Tiffany didn't seem to catch on that he'd just insulted her, "Look, there's going to be a party at Duncan's on Friday. Would you like to go with me?"

"Me? Be caught dead at Matthew's party? Don't make me laugh."

"Oh...well okay then." Tiffany said disappointed, "I guess I'll talk to you later."

Pietro watched she and her friends leave. It wasn't anything against her. He just didn't go for girls who were interested in him. They weren't a challenge; and a challenge is what he lived for. He liked to flirt with girls, but if they flirted back he just lost interest. 

He hadn't walked two more steps before...

RING!

Pietro sighed, exasperated, and pulled his cell phone out of his bag. 

"Hello?" 

"We have some new recruits coming, Pietro."

"Powers any good?" Pietro asked, pushing back his silvery-white hair. 

"Yes, each is powerful beyond their years. I want you to whip them into shape." 

"No problem." Pietro grinned.

"The X-Men are building a highly advanced team. I want to make sure that we keep up to speed."

"That's what I do best." Pietro yawned.

"Don't underestimate people, Pietro. We are lucky to have recruited mutants with such powers. The X-Men were after them, but I beat them to the punch."

"Good for you, father." Pietro said bored, "When will they be arriving?"

"Tomorrow morning." 

"Then let the blood bath begin."


	2. Welcome to the Brotherhood

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Brotherhood

Summary: The new recruits arrive. 

Please read and review! I'll be your best friend. 

***

Pietro smiled as Lance lead the new recruits into the house. His eyes moved over their faces, analyzing them by their appearance. From what he could gather it was going to be challenge whipping them into shape. 

"These are the new recruits." Lance said narrowing his eyes,

"Aren't you master of the obvious." Todd said under his breath.

"What was that, Tolensky?" He asked his voice sharp. 

"I didn't say anything." Todd replied quickly.

"I didn't think so." Lance turned to face Pietro, "Do you think you can handle them?"

Pietro laughed, "Of course."

Lance handed him a clipboard with info on each of them and then sat down on the couch. 

"Alright, when I stand in front of you I want you to state your name, age, power, and where you're from." Pietro looked at them all to make sure there was no misunderstanding, "I'm Pietro otherwise known as Quicksilver. Call me whatever you want, your highness will do just fine. This is Lance Alvers also known as Avalanche. That's Todd or Toad. And last, but not least Freddy...The Blob."

There was a snicker from one of the recruits so Pietro decided he would be the first to get drilled. 

The boy was tall, probably about 5 feet 11 or so. He was extremely well built. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his body, nothing but pure muscle, but not disgusting bulky muscle. Lean muscle. His hair was brown with blonde streaks and spike up perfectly. The eyes were the strange thing. They weren't green, hazel, nor brown, instead the shifted between those three colors from moment to moment. His skin was tan and when he smiled he revealed straight, white teeth. Pietro noted a tattoo of a crucifix on his right arm. 

"Name." Pietro replied.

"Sterling Davidson." the recruit said smiling.

"Age?"

"Seventeen." 

"It says here that you have a relative at The Xavier Institute, is that true?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Sterling grinned

"Who?" Todd asked.

"Rahne Sinclair."

"Wolfsbane. What is she to ya?" Pietro arched an eyebrow.

"Cousin." 

"And you're going to be able to fight her if need be?" Lance asked from the sofa.

Sterling rolled his, for the moment green eyes, and smiled, "Sure...why not?"

"What's your power?" Todd replied. 

"More or less the same as her." Sterling ran a hand through his spiked hair, "With the exception that I am much stronger and smarter."

"Where are you from?"

"I was born in a place called Katy, Texas." Sterling said as he cracked his neck.

"Are there really tumble weeds there?" Todd asked.

"Yes." Sterling replied sarcastically, "And we all wear cowboy hats and chaps."

Pietro walked over to the next person. 

The boy was also tall, even taller than Fred. He had to of been 6 foot 5 easy. His hair was jet black with eyes to match. His skin was pale and almost luminous. He wore a blue button-up shirt under a leather jacket with black slacks. He was almost as well groomed as Pietro.

"Name?" Lance asked, looking up at this giant of a guy. 

"Asher Daughtry."

"Age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Power?"

"Creating and manipulating fire."

"Where are you from?"

"The Bronx."

Pietro stepped in front of the one recruit all of them were interested in. 

She had thick, blonde, wavy hair. Her eyes were blue and she had a tan that showed she was from somewhere near the beach. She stood probably about 5 foot 4 and was endowed in all the right places.

"Name?" Pietro asked with a smile.

She smiled back, revealing perfect teeth, "As far as I'm concerned I'm Lilly Beckham, but my parents seem to think I'm Lillian Belinda Hannigan. Couldn't you just die? I'm seventeen and I was born in Santa Fe, California."

"And your power would be...?" Lance pressed.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed with a giggle, "I'm clairvoyant. I can touch a person or something that belongs to them and know their entire history." 

"That could be dangerous." Pietro commented.

"Don't make me mad." She smiled at him. 

Pietro turned to face the last of them. He had blonde hair that was cut to the top of his ears. His eyes were big and blue. They reminded Pietro of Bambie's eyes, but there was a wisdom there that shouldn't of been present. He was about 5 foot 9 or so and he had a good build on him. At first glance he looked like he should be on the other team, but there was one thing that set him apart; piercings. His ears were pierced all the way up both ears, his right eyebrow was pierced, his nose had a silver stud in it, and when he yawned it revealed a shiny silver tongue ring. 

"You know the drill." Pietro said with a smirk. 

"I'm Pierce. I'm seventeen-"

He was cut off by Lance, "Last name?"

"N/A." Pierce replied in a bored tone.

"We don't have your number down here either." Todd said flipping through the clipboard.

"Why? You gonna call me for a date?" Pierce asked with an arched eyebrow, "Now as I was saying I was born in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and I'm virtually indestructible."

"Virtually?" Pietro asked.

"Well...I haven't found anything that can kill me yet." Pierce replied with smirk, "And there's a lot of things that should have by now."

Pietro scanned them once more, knowing that Lance was doing the same. They all seemed acceptable. Having a new girl around would prove interesting, he was sure. Possible cat-fights might arise. He liked cat-fights. 

Just then the front door opened. Two girls walked in carrying groceries.

"This is Wanda Maximoff, my sister, also known as the Scarlet Witch and Tabitha or Boom-Boom.

Pietro watched Sterling's mouth water as he checked out his twin. The guy obviously did not know what he was getting himself into. He pitied him if he ever did get Wanda's attention.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, yo." Todd said to all of them.


	3. New XGeeks

Chapter 3: New X-Geeks

Summary: The new recruits arrive at the Xavier Institute. 

Please read and review! 

***

Scott looked over the new recruits and shivered.

/Please, Lord, go easy on me. Please help me to survive the next few weeks./ 

If these recruits were anything like the last ones he was in some serious trouble. The Professor had decided he would be the one to train them. At first Scott had been excited, but after seeing them for the first time the enthusiasm drained away. 

The Professor had given him a list of what their names and powers were, but Scott didn't know what belonged to whom. 

"Okay...I don't know who's who, so when I call your name I want you to stand up, introduce yourself, and give me a unique fact." This would enable him to learn about them while it also allowed the new recruits to learn about each other. 

"Christina Carter?" he asked.

The only girl in the room stood and smiled. She had long black hair that curled at the tips. Her eyes were a lively shade of blue and they seemed to dance. At present she wore a white spaghetti-strapped shirt under a blue jean jacket. Her pants were the same hue of denim as her jacket, and they hung off her hips slightly.

"Hi. I'm Christina...I'm sixteen years old and I'm from Detroit, Michigan." She sat back down. 

"You have super strength?" Scott asked to confirm.

She nodded sheepishly. 

The next person stood. His brown hair was spiked up and his brown eyes were very calm and collected. Scott noted that he was extremely buff inside his skintight blue shirt. 

"I'm Andrew Robertson. I'm seventeen and I can become invisible." He sat down. 

The next guy in line had a set of headphones over his ears and he was listening intently to the loud heavy metal squealing from the Discman. 

Scott sighed. He was going to have trouble with this one, he could already tell. He stood in front of the guy and waved a hand in front of his face. 

The boy rolled his eyes and removed the headphones, "What?"

"Are you Anthony Scham... Schama?" Scott looked at the unpronounceable last name.

The boy smirked, "Schamaluffel." he corrected, "Yeah. I'm Anthony." With that he slipped the headphones back on, ignoring Scott. 

Scott knew that if he didn't establish authority now this kid would never respect him. He yanked the headphones off his head and kneeled before him, "Tell me something about yourself."

"You need to get out of my face, homie, that's what I'm gonna tell you." The new guy stood despite being absolutely and utterly annoyed. 

Scott could now completely take in his appearance. 

Aquamarine eyes underneath a shock of short, curly, platinum blonde hair (obviously dyed). He wore a navy and gold St. Louis Rams jersey with a pair of baggy Jnco jeans. On his fingers were three silver rings. He looked tough. Like he'd lived on the streets his whole life. 

"My name is Anthony. I'm seventeen years old and I'm from St. Louie, Missouri. I control the four elements." he plopped back down. 

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Scott asked, but Anthony only put on his headphones. 


	4. Chat

Chapter 4: Chat

Summary: Pietro decides to find out more about the new recruits. Will he be sorry he asked? 

Please read and review! 

***

The Brotherhood lounged around the living room. As they all sat down on the sofa and other assorted areas around the room Pietro looked at the faces of the newcomers again. Sterling and Lilly seemed to be getting along quite well, but the other two seemed to be keeping quiet and their distance. 

Pietro looked at the one called Asher and frowned. In his nice Armani-like threads and perfectly spiked black hair he looked in everyway the part of the snobbish aristocrat. He didn't seem to want anything to do with anyone else in the room and to put it lightly, that 'I'm too good for you' attitude was annoying Pietro. 

"Hey...Calvin Klein!" Pietro called.

Everyone in the room looked up, not knowing who he was talking to. But slowly all the eyes seemed to focus on Asher. 

"You talkin' to me?" came the not very aristocratic New York accent.

"Yeah...I'm talkin' to you." Pietro mimicked, "So what...you and the body-mutilator over there think your too good to talk to anyone." 

Pierce's blonde head slowly rose up from the piece of pizza he was eating and glared at Pietro, "I only talk when there something or /someone/ worth talking to." 

"Snap!" Todd yelled.

"Shut up, Tolensky." Pietro growled, "Nah, it's just that you two haven't spoken since...we interviewed you this afternoon." 

"Maybe there's nothin' to say." Asher commented. 

"Well...I for one am sick of the silent treatment so why don't cha start talking?" Pietro replied.

"Who are ya my therapist?" Asher asked, "Wanna get into my head?"

"I didn't say all that." Pietro replied quickly, "But we are going to be on a team together and it would make the situation a lot more," he searched for the word, "Close knit if we knew a little more about everyone." 

"What do ya wanna know?" Asher asked.

"When did you know you were a mutant?" Lance chimed in. 

Asher looked at the perfectly attentive faces that surrounded him, "Well...where do you want me to start? How I got my powers? How my family took it? Why I'm here?"

"That's good." Fred said liking story time, "Tell us all of that." 

"Well...I got my powers five years ago when I was sixteen." he stopped, "I...got into an argument with my father. Our family was always really close. We went to church every Sunday...had lunch-ins at our house. Basically the all American family." Asher stood and paced a few steps, "Perfect, that is, in front of everyone else. The inside wasn't as pretty as the wrapping paper. Anyway...I had been dating this girl, Beth. She was cool, but not the type of girl my parents wanted me with. They said, "She'll ruin your future, James, you gotta go to college." But you know kids...wait, you all are kids. Well, I'll tell ya right now, kiddies, love isn't real. Especially not first loves."

"Your real name is James?" Toad asked with a giggle.

"Yup. James Asher Daughtery...getting back to the point. This stupid girl got me into this crap and for what? I've got no money, job, or college funds. My father told me to break it off with her or he wouldn't pay for college. Needless to say I was a little...agitated. Turns out my power reacts to violent mood swings and well...this triggered one. Before I knew it the whole house was consumed in flames. There was nothing left. Nothing that is, accept for my family. Daddy decided I was dangerous and wanted to ship me off to some kind of home. I wasn't goin'. I packed up and split. I got a job at a bar as a bouncer and that's where I was until Magneto approached me."

"That sucks, dude." Pietro said.

"Yeah. I can never go back."

"Do you miss them?" Lilly asked, completely getting into the drama of it all.

"No...well...yeah. Just my younger sister. Poor kid, I left her alone with them." 

"Ohhh..." Pietro said, "Oh well! Next person! Time to analyze...you." he pointed at Sterling. 

"Now there's a boy who will have no problem what-so-ever." Lilly replied, "This boy knows how to talk." 

Sterling grinned, "My life sucked. Just like everyone else's." 

"Really?" Todd asked.

"Nope. Unlike Asher, my parents were completely supportive. They have this...'philosophy'. "Whatever you are, be the best at it." They wanted me to learn and develop my powers to the best of my ability. They knew there was a chance that I could get the mutant gene when my cousin got it. My aunt and uncle suggested the Xavier Institute. I went there and had a meeting with the Professor, but to be honest...there were too many rules for me. Plus they wake up at seven in the morning to train everyday. I don't know about anyone else there, but I'm out partying until like two a.m.. I pour myself into bed about dawn. If I got to wake up at seven that means I got to go to bed at ten or something. Major style crampage." 

"I guess going to bed early will put a damper on your babe-scoping." Lilly rolled her eyes. 

"You got it, babe." Sterling winked at her. 

"What about you, Pierce?" Lance asked, "What's your story."

Pierce glared, "My story?" he asked with a arched eyebrow, "Is my business."

"Didn't it hurt getting all those piercings?" Lilly asked, examining him. 

"Naw." Pierce said, shaking his head, "It's a good pain." 

"Do you have anything else pierced?" Tabitha asked with a smirk.

"Maybe someday you'll find out." Pierce smiled. 

Sterling's handsome features twisted in disgust, "Dude I can understand the nipples...if that's your thing more power to ya. But what are you supposed to do with 'it' after you've stuck a barbell through it?"

"Chicks like it." Pierce said, standing, "I'm going to bed. I've had enough enlightening conversation for the evening. 


	5. Healer

Chapter 5: Healer

Summary: I don't want to give anything away. 

Read and Review.

***

Zeke sat in a fancy office, anxiety eating away at him. What if the Professor didn't like him? What if nobody liked him? He shivered at the thought. All he knew was that he'd been asked here by a man named Charles Xavier. Something about a college scholarship if he completed his last two years of high school here. Zeke tensed as the door knob turned and a man entered. When he was finally in sight Zeke felt the fear leave his body in the form of a deep sigh. The bald man in a wheelchair was hardly the hulking headmaster he'd imagined. 

"Hello Zeke. I'm Professor Charles Xavier." the man wheeled behind his desk.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Zeke said extending a hand. 

After they shook hands he watched as the man pulled a manila folder from his desk drawer. He opened it and scanned it's contents. 

"Well, Mr. Weldon, it says here that your grade point average is a 4.3."

Zeke flushed slightly, "Yeah, I hope that's good enough."

"To tell you the truth, Zeke, your grades have nothing to do with you being invited here." 

Zeke was confused, "Huh?"

"Let me get to the point, Zeke...I know about your abilities." 

"Abilities?" Zeke asked. 

"Yes. There's no point in trying to conceal them, son, I know all about you." 

He looked into the Professor's dark eyes, "I can assure you that-"

"What's it like, Zeke?" Charles interrupted him, "Being able to control your fate and the fate of anyone else?"

"I..."

"It must be a blessing being able to heal the sick and injured. To know that with just one touch your power can wipe out even the most deadly of diseases. Not even the Global killer AIDs is too much for you."

Zeke looked down at his feet. This man obviously knew too much about him. There was no use in hiding it, "That's not necessarily true."

"What?"

"Curing big things like that does tend to take a lot out of me."

"Ah, yes. The disease must first filter through your system. How painful that must be."

Zeke merely gave a slight nod. 

"Now that we're on the same page, I'd like to ask you to stay here." Charles replied, "Everyone here is endowed with a special ability. I help them learn to focus and control their powers for a better good."

"A school for freaks." Zeke growled, "Wonderful. As if I wasn't self-conscience enough now you want to make me go to a school for weirdoes. Beauty idea." Zeke stood and headed for the door. 

"Zeke, it's not that bad. You go to normal school you simply train here." Charles said.

"Not interested." Zeke snapped as he grabbed the doorknob. 

"Zeke, you can help people. You can heal people. There is no greater gift than that and you are going to throw it away. I have students here who would kill to have a power that did some good."

Zeke stopped and turned to face the crippled man, "I'm sorry...I can't."

"You can save them, Zeke. You may not have been able to save your mother, but you have a chance to heal the world. Why pass that up?"

Zeke's felt his body go rigid in defeat. Mr. Clean was right. What was the point of having this ability if he didn't use it to help others. He slowly turned to face him and said, "When do I start?"


	6. Sounds Like a Challenge

Chapter 6: Sounds Like a Challenge

Summary: Pietro meets a girl who's not completely swooning over him. What will he make of this?

Read and Review please.

***

Pietro tapped his fingers impatiently. He wanted out of this dreaded, mandatory, torture some people liked to call geometry. His fingers were moving so quickly now that the sound hand changed from a tapping to a low hum. 

Ring bell! Ring! For the love of all that is sacred...RING!

It was only five minutes till the end of class. Sometimes Pietro hated the way his mind worked. What would seem like an acceptable amount of time to the rest of the students would seem like three hours to him. 

Pietro glanced back up at the clock. Ten seconds had passed. He let out a sigh of agony and lay his head down on his desk. 

Mr. McPherson babbled on about right angles. 

I hate triangles! I hate angles! I hate you!

Pietro amused himself for a millisecond imagining a noose wrapped tightly around Mr. McPherson's neck. 

He picked up his pencil and started doodling quickly. Within seconds he had drawn Mr. McPherson's plump face and pointy nose. He quickly added a pair of spectacles and high-water pants. 

Pietro angrily looked at the clock for the millionth time. 

One minute had passed. 

Frustrated and utterly sick of listening to his teacher's terrible monotone Pietro drew hundreds of tiny guns, grenades, and missiles pointed at the fat man who liked to kill him with formulas about volume and mass. 

"Mr. Maximoff." Came the low voice from the front of the room. 

Pietro looked up startled, "Me...?"

"Yes, you. Are there any other students present with the last name Maximoff?" 

Pietro didn't speak, for fear that if he did he'd be visiting Principal Kelly real soon. He hated this teacher. 

"Can you tell me what the volume of this triangular prism is?"

Pietro didn't want to waste precious brain cells thinking so he told the truth, "No."

"And why not?" Was the reply. 

"To tell you the truth I didn't really care much about what you were teaching. I mean...when am I ever going to be asked what the volume of three dimensional shapes are?"

Suddenly the bell rang. 

"I'd love to stay and chat, teach, but I've gotta run." And with that said Pietro sped out of the room. 

What class is next? 

Pietro thought over his schedule. 

Biology. 

He hurried down towards the biology wing, dodging students as he went. When he finally had the door in his sight he ran towards it.

What happened next, occurred too quickly for even Quicksilver to avoid. 

The classroom door opened and someone was stepping out, but Pietro was running to fast to prevent a collision. 

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, along with a girl and all her books. 

Pietro was dumbfounded and shocked. 

I didn't stop quick enough. Well that just shows a glitch in the systems chemical makeup. 

"Excuse me." Pietro said annoyed, "But you really should watch where you're going."

When the girl turned to face him he could have shot himself because the girl before him was...HOT. 

"Sorry." Came the soft reply. 

Pietro was mesmerized. His eyes were glued to the person before him. He closed his mouth, realizing his jaw had been touching the floor the whole time. Or at least it sure felt that way. 

You were rude to the hottie! Correct yourself now, you idiot!

"No...I'm sorry. It was my fault." Pietro helped her to her feet and handed her the three books she'd been carrying. 

Now that she was standing he could completely analyze her. She was shorter than him. If he'd had to guess he would have said 5'7'' or something like that. Her hair was a dark, auburn and hung down to her mid back. The eyes that looked at him were green and heavily lashed. The color reminded Pietro of kiwi fruit. Her tan skin was lustrous and when she smiled her white teeth seemed to almost sparkle. 

"I've never seen you before." Pietro said.

"No...I'm new. I just started here." She smiled.

Pietro had known she was new before she spoke. He would never have over looked such an attractive girl, "I'm Pietro Maximoff." he said extending a hand to her. 

She ran her fingers through her wavy hair then took his hand, "I'm Heather. Heather McNamara."

Her named seemed fitting somehow. After all Heather was a type of flower. Flowers were delicate and beautiful.

"Where'd you move from, Heather?" Pietro asked leaning against a locker.

"Rhode Island." She smiled again.

"I've never been there." Pietro replied.

"You're not missing anything." She assured him, "Pietro? That name isn't American is it?"

"No...it's the Italian form of Peter." Pietro grinned.

"Were you born in the states?" She asked.

"No. I was born up in the Balkan Mountains. It's in Bulgaria." 

"Eastern Europe." She grinned. 

Beauty and brains, "Where are you off to?" 

"Dance. I don't know how good the class is here, but I'm willing to give it a try." 

Pietro looked over her body once more. It seemed fitting that she be a dancer. She was thin and almost swan-like in her demeanor and posture. If he had to guess he'd say ballet. 

The warning bell sounded and Pietro found himself jumping at the noise. 

Where had that come from? Had five minutes passed already? 

He looked at Heather and smiled, "I guess I'll see ya around."

She grinned, "Looks like it." Then she left him there, staring and dumbstruck. 

She hadn't completely thrown herself at him. That was a first. He wasn't used to that. Most of the girls offered themselves as slaves. 

"I guess I'll see you around." "Looks like it."

Ooo. Sounds like a challenge."


	7. Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 7: Secrets Unveiled

Summary: Background info on original characters.

Author's Notes: I decided that it wasn't necessary for this to be spread out into different chapters. Nonetheless I thought the new characters needed some development. This chapter is made up of things that are happening or have happened to the new recruits. If you choose to skim this chapter I request that you at least read Zeke's section, for he wlll become important in later events. This signifies a flash back #~#~#~.

*             *               *

The Loner…

Pierce sat alone in his new bedroom. 

Not much had changed in high school. Kids were still cruel to one another. The popular group made fun of the less fortunate; reveling in their good prosperity. Thinking it was them that people liked when in truth it was the result of good genes and gentle breeding. The only reason people liked and worshipped them was because of their attractive features. They were easy to look at and envy, simply said. 

Now that he had time to reflect on the day he found himself wondering why he'd come back. Why had he chosen to go back to school and be a child again? Why had he decided to put on this masquerade? He'd be exposed in the end. He always was. People always caught on to the fact that he didn't age. He'd stay seventeen while others withered into nothingness.

Pierce closed his eyes and sighed. He was just setting himself up for disappointment again. 

The speed demon had asked what was in his past.

Pierce smiled then spoke allowed, "You couldn't handle it, Maximoff."

He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.

The people he roomed with weren't so bad. Heck, he even liked them. But he couldn't get close to them. He could never get to know them and they could never truly know him. He had to keep them at arms length. If he got involved...

He didn't want to think about it. 

/Everyone dies. Everyone gets old. Everyone accept me./

Whether he liked them or not didn't matter; they would perish while he was left on earth. Alone again. 

*             *               *

The White Knight…

August 13, 2003. 

Today was boring. I stayed at home while everyone else in the house went to school. I actually missed high school today. I got kind of lonely with only Jerry Springer and Maury to comfort me. I cleaned up a little. This house is a wreck! I can't believe anyone lives like this. They say that I'm all high and mighty, but I like things kept up. I don't like clutter and I don't like mess. Maybe I am a neat freak, but that's the way I am and that's that. If it's the last thing I do this house will be clean. Hear me, I am proclaiming this. The house will be cleaned and kept that way! While I was watching T.V. today a commercial for my father's contracting company came on. It got me thinking. Thinking about things that aught not be thought about. Then he came on screen and I turned it off. I don't know if I hate him. All I know is that whenever I think about him my skin crawls and I want to destroy something. I am NOT the bad one, he is. I mean, what kind of man would threaten to ship his son off to some lab where people could poke and probe at him? No father I want to be associated with, that's for sure. Humans are so pathetic sometimes it makes me sick. They want to destroy or study what they don't understand, but what they don't get is that we're people too. To them we're just a potential threat because Mother Nature smiled on us with these nifty little gifts. Gifts we didn't ask for and that we're now getting persecuted for. 

Asher stopped writing and slide his journal into his desk drawer. He snapped his fingers and toyed with the tiny flame that appeared in his palms. 

He missed his family. He longed to go back and be accepted, but that would never happen. 

He especially missed...Andrea. 

He closed his eyes. 

He and his little sister had always been close. Even when they were young. Most siblings fought, but they never really did. He and Andie were like peas and carrots. Sure, they teased each other and sometimes got on one another's nerves, but nothing that lead to extreme sibling dueling. Now that he was thinking about it he was slightly afraid. He'd always protected Andie. Who had been protecting her now? For the past five years...

He wished he could be there for her, but his pathetic excuse for a father wasn't going to have it. He had been her white knight. She had been just a baby when he'd left...now she'd be eighteen. If she'd survived without him. There were so many big bad guys who would love to try and scathe and corrupt his sweet angelic baby sister. 

I'll kill them, he vowed.

Suddenly there was a swift knocking on the door. 

"Come in." Asher called.

The door opened and with a gust of air Pietro stood before him.

"Pietro, it's hardly mandatory to use your powers when you have say...three steps to walk." Asher narrowed his eyes. 

"Hey, Ash! It's time for dinner." Pietro said, "Better hurry before Freddy eats it all."

Then as quick as he'd come he was gone. 

*             *               *

The Bleeding Heart…

Zeke gently placed the picture frame onto his dresser. His mother's smiling face greeted him as usual.

"Hey, mama." he whispered.

He closed his eyes.

/Dear Lord, please help me to be doing the right thing. I don't know what I'm doing here. Something just told me to stay. Was it you?/

The Professor had said, "You can save them, Zeke. You may not have been able to save your mother, but you have a chance to heal the world. Why pass that up?"

He hadn't been able to save her...

His mind took him backwards.

To a time when he was happy. To a time when he had a life worth living. To a time he'd prayed to Jesus Christ without a sense of betrayal. To a time he had a mother...

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Zeke watched as the blue mini-van slammed into the small Ford Taurus. All at once the car was engulfed in flames. The driver of the mini-van was drunk and stumbled out of the car to safety. The flames rose higher and the screams of the people in the Ford Taurus echoed through the night.

No one was helping. Everyone was driving past on their usual path. 

How can they do that? These people are sitting in that car dying and no one is stopping. 

He couldn't take it any longer. 

Zeke bolted across the road. He grabbed the door handle, even though it burnt his hands. The two people jumped out of the car, screaming, their bodies in flames. Zeke removed his jacket and began to swat out the fire that was attaching them. 

He dropped to his knees beside them. Their skin was blackened to a crisp. Zeke felt a lump of bile rise in his throat, but he choked it back down. Surely someone had called an ambulance by now. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, what looked like a woman, but he couldn't be sure.

"I'm gonna die." She moaned out.

"No. You're not gonna die. Just stay with me." 

The woman clutched his hand. Zeke held onto it, despite the slimy flesh that moved beneath his grasp.

/God, why me? Why did you decide to give me the conscience?/

Zeke closed his eyes and continued to pray.

/Where is that ambulance?/

Then something happened, something he couldn't explain.

The hand he was holding onto wasn't slimy anymore. It was soft and dry. 

He looked down at the woman and was amazed.

Her skin was smoothing over. 

Zeke gasped.

What is happening?

It was as though an unseen force flowed over her body, making her over. Her hair wasn't burnt off, but it was thick and curly. Her face was the last thing to change, it became flawless. 

Zeke looked over her. There was no burn victim in front of him. 

She sat up and looked at herself, amazed. 

"You...you did this." She said.

Zeke shook his head, "I didn't do anything." he whimpered.

"Help my husband, please!" She urged.

"I can't. I didn't do anything." 

"Please, try..." her eyes became bleary.

Zeke's heart lurched. He stood and walked over to the man, touching his skin. He watched amazed as the same thing happened to him. 

"Are you an angel?" the woman asked.

"No..." Zeke trailed off.

The ambulance turned around the corner and headed for them.

Zeke didn't want to have to explain this so he did the only thing he could do...run. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Zeke pulled himself from his reverie. If he hadn't been so scared he would have realized someone was following him. He would have noticed someone looking onto the scene. He would have been more cautious... 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

When Zeke arrived home his mother was sitting on the sofa watching television. 

"Hey, sweetie. Where have you been?"

Zeke looked into her soft blue eyes. Could she understand? And would she believe him?

"I went for a walk." Zeke replied and hurried into his room.

He shut his door and leaned against it. He was sweating and his skin ached. He began to remove his t-shirt...

"Ouch!" he said aloud.

His skin burned, his joints ached. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside then went over to the mirror. 

He looked fine. There wasn't a burn on him. He was completely unscathed. 

After a few more minutes the burning became increasingly worse. He felt as though he was on fire. 

"What's happening to me?" he moaned in pain. 

He tried to lay down, but even sitting hurt his skin. He turned on the sink and splashed some water on his arms. It did nothing to stop the burning. 

Suddenly he heard a knock on the front door.

He walked into the living room, but his mother was already reaching for the door knob. 

When she opened the door she smiled, "Hello. How can I help you?"

BANG!

That sound would echo in Zeke's mind for the rest of his life. 

His mother fell backwards and landed sprawled on the carpet. Blood poured from her forehead. 

Zeke stood paralyzed as a man walked into the house. A man wearing a long, dirty, brown trench coat. His face was smudged with dirt and his black eyes stood out brightly against his pale skin. In his right hand was the pistol he'd used to shoot Zeke's mother, in the left a bottle of Tequila. Zeke's eyes fell on the man's feet. He was wearing only one black boot. 

"Who are you?" Zeke asked, petrified.

"I am Jesus Christ!" he shouted as he took a step forward, "I've been sent by our Lord from Jupiter to free His children. I must destroy you, Lucifer! If I don't you'll bring on the end of the world. I cannot allow Revelations to take place! You must die you unclean, vile, child of Satan! I saw you heal those people in exchange for their souls! Do not deny it! The end is close at hand!"

"I...I didn't do anything. I don't have their souls. And why did you kill my mother!?!"

"She brought you into this world you mischievous sprite! It is because of her that your evil is able to reign."

"I'm not evil. I've done nothing wrong." Zeke pleaded.

"You have a wicked tongue, demon. Speak no more, putrid monster. Your hour is up."

The man pointed the gun at Zeke.

Zeke felt his heart stop in fear at that moment. 

Then he heard a second shot.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, his head throbbing in pain. He closed his eyes.

/Please, God...let me die./

Then he blacked out.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

When Zeke woke the man was gone. The bullet that had entered his skull lay beside him on the floor. He sat up, breathing rapidly. 

Why wasn't he dead? 

He picked up the bullet and examined it. Blood covered it's tip. 

Zeke touched his forehead. 

Smooth. 

Then his mother came into view.

She lay on the ground, a hole in her head. 

/You will not die./ 

Zeke hurried over to her and placed his hand on her arm. Closing his eyes, he put all his energy into healing the woman he loved. 

"Mama, don't die." he pleaded with her. 

He opened his eyes and felt for her pulse. 

Nothing. 

Not a tremor.

He scooped her off the floor and held her to him. He felt his throat tighten and then hot tears slid down his cheeks. His body shook and he could hardly breathe. Before he knew it he was hysterical. 

He stood up and walked to the center of the living room. He looked up at the ceiling, tears still falling.

"Thanks a lot, God! Give me these powers, but don't let me save her! It worked earlier, but of course now...NOTHING! Why have you forsaken me? Why her?"

When he received no answer he screamed louder.

"WHY HER!?!"

He fell to the floor and pulled his knees to him.

This time when he spoke it came out a whisper, "Take me. Take me."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Zeke shook his head. 

Why was he thinking about this?

She was gone and there was nothing he could do. 

*             *               *

The Delinquent…

"Alright. I get it. Okay...Bye." Anthony hung up the phone, frustrated. 

His stupid ex-girlfriend wanted him to take Grace this week.

"Doesn't she see I have school?" Anthony asked the empty hallway.

He opened his bedroom door and walked inside. He stepped onto the balcony and looked down at the pool. 

Why had he gotten himself into this mess? He just had to stick his you-know-what into her you-know-where. He had been stupid and now he had a kid. Childhood was over. He was raising his daughter and he didn't have time to do things young people did anymore. 

He had been sixteen when it happened. 

Caroline had come over to his house for supper. They were at the dinner table and then...in front of everyone Caroline had replied, "I'm pregnant can you pass the carrots?"

Anthony hadn't known what to say at first. All eyes were on him and he could do nothing, but sit there with his mouth hanging open. Later, his parents had taken him into their room and chewed him out. 

"You've been having sex?!" his dad asked.

Anthony sat on the bed with his head in his hands, "No, dad, she just magically got pregnant."

"Don't get that sarcastic attitude with me, young man." his father had snapped. 

"Then don't ask stupid question that have obvious answers." Anthony replied.

"You're too young to have a baby." His mother said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Anthony growled.

"If you knew that why did you let it happen?" His father asked angrily, "You're too young to have a baby, then you're too young to be having sex. She'll have to terminate pregnancy."

Anthony said nothing. He closed his eyes, but all he could see were dirty diapers. Piles, and piles, and mountains of them.

"That's not our decision, dear." Anthony's mother said quietly, "It's up to Caroline and Anthony."

"They're only kids! They can't make decisions like that. It's up to us as the adults to decide what's best for them."

"It's not our choice!" his mother insisted.

"Excuse me, but do I have any say in this?" Anthony interrupted.

"No, young man, you've had a little too much say." his father snapped.

"I don't want a baby." Anthony replied.

"I don't blame you." His father said heatedly.

They all turned as the door opened. Caroline stood in the door, eyes bleary. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Schamaluffel, I've made my choice so there's no use arguing about this any further...I'm keeping my child."

Anthony looked into her brown eyes. He didn't want a child with her. He didn't love her. Sure, they were dating, but he didn't care about her that much. They had, had sex, but...

He was so confused.

"Look, I need to talk to Caroline." Anthony shouted.

His parents got quiet and when they didn't move he added, "Alone."

They looked at each other, but they left.

"I'm sorry, Anthony." Caroline said.

"It's not your fault." Anthony replied.

Caroline cautiously walked over to him and sat down on the bed. 

"I didn't mean for this to happen." She whispered.

"Me neither." Anthony answered her.

"I just...I could never kill something inside of me, even to save myself. And I could never allow my child to be sent to live in one of those Catholic orphanages."

Anthony didn't know what to say. It was her choice, it was growing in her body. Whether he wanted it or not he was going to be a father. 

"You don't have to do anything. I don't expect you to help." Caroline said coldly.

"I'll help you." Anthony assured her, "I helped get you into this."

Anthony took her hand and squeezed it tightly. There was silence for a moment, but then she broke it.

"Anthony, I'm so scared."

"I am too."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Anthony shook his head. Since then he had learned to keep 'it' in his pouch. It hadn't helped matters that later he had found out he was a mutant. So not only was he a teenage father, but now he was a freak too. 

A few months after the baby was born, Anthony could no longer deal with his father's crap. He had made one mistake and now he was the scum of the earth. His father may as well have disowned him with the way he was treating him.

Anthony had left. 

Now, that he looked back on it he probably shouldn't had left. After he ran away things went from bad to worse. No home meant no money. No money meant selling drugs. 

He was arrested after a few months and sent to the Juvenile Detention Center. 

He had spent his seventeenth birthday behind bars.

That's when Charles Xavier had busted him out. He had agreed to pay Anthony's monthly child support bill if he would come and develop his powers at his school. A bill that Anthony couldn't pay with the pathetic jobs that this world supplied for teenagers. 

Anthony hoped he never saw his family again. There was nothing in all the free world that he desired from them. If he ever did come in contact with them again he'd give them hell as long as he was breathing. 

*             *               *

The Wild One…

"Yo, where are you going at one in the morning?" Todd asked. 

Sterling smiled, "It's party time." 

"No...it's bed time." Todd corrected with a yawned.

"No, it's dark and the moon is full. When the stars are bright the wolf will play." Sterling arched an eyebrow, "Anyone coming?" 

Fred and Pietro were already tightly nestled into their beds, but everyone else was still awake.

Sterling's eyes fell on Wanda. The pretty girl sat on the couch discussing with Tabitha about girl stuff that Sterling didn't understand. Her red lips parted revealing white teeth. 

"Wanda?" Sterling asked with a smile.

The girl with the short black hair smiled slightly, "Where is it you're planning on going?" 

"Anywhere you want." Sterling smiled seductively.

"She's tired." Todd butted in.

Sterling turned to face the little toad, "I'm sure she can relay that message herself, thank you very much." 

Wanda laughed.

"So...what do ya say?" Sterling asked.

"I am kind of tired." Wanda said quietly.

"Your loss." Sterling replied.

"What about you, Asher? You're old enough to go clubbin'." Sterling smiled.

"Yes, but you're not." Asher grinned back at him. 

Sterling looked over the rest of the members. Pierce would be too cold and depressed to party. Lance looked like he was about to fall asleep. Todd was out of the question, Sterling did not fraternize with freshmen. At least not where anyone would see him. Lilly wouldn't be easy, to be honest she was possibly out of his league. Tabitha would be too easy. He'd nail her when he was bored. Wanda could have been a challenge, in fact, it was a challenge he was going to pursue. Nope, he was on his own. 

"Well, looks like I fly solo. Let the prowl begin." Then he was out the door. 

Sterling looked up at the moon, a completely full silver orb in the sky. He inhaled the night air and sighed. He could feel the change taking over him, but he suppressed it. His eyes fell on his red Corvette parked next to Lance's Jeep and Asher's black Dodge Ram. He didn't feel like driving tonight. 

He bolted into the forest behind the house. 

He had heard it through the grapevine that someone from school named Duncan Matthews was having a little social gathering. 

Sterling looked up at the moon once more, but this time did not suppress the change. He didn't feel like walking; running was much more up his alley. 

He let out a low growl as his body cracked, twisted, and popped. Sterling's muscles spasmed as the pleasure/pain took over. His arms lengthened, his legs shortened. His fingernails grew long, black, thick. Lethal claws. His jaw jutted forward, forming a snout. His spine extended, becoming a tail. Then fur sprouted, covering his entire body. 

Sterling let out a howl and darted towards the ritzy part of Bayville. The partiers had said it was a tall two-story with a balcony and glass roof. 

It didn't take him long to locate the lavish upper-class home. 

Spoiled brat, Sterling thought with a smile.

He morphed back to human form and headed inside. 

Almost immediately music filled his ears. Kids danced about the room. Others were drinking beer and chatting in the kitchen. 

Sterling scooped up a beer from the cooler and walked into the living room. He drained the can and tossed it aside.

/And now for the hunt./ he thought with a smile.

His eyes scanned the multitude of girls that inhabited the party. None of them in particular struck his interest. 

"LOOK OUT!" 

Sterling turned and caught the football just before it would have struck his head. He turned the ball over and over in his hands. 

A boy with blonde hair and a large build walked over to him.

"My bad." he said.

Sterling smiled. 

"You know you catch pretty good. You should go out for the team."

Sterling cracked his knuckles. He had been the quarterback at his last school.

"Do you play?" The guy asked.

Sterling threw the ball, it spiraled right to the black guy who had thrown it at him. 

"You could say that." Sterling replied.

"I'm Duncan Matthews." the blonde said.

"Sterling Davidson." he shook his hand.

"We're having tryouts Friday. You should go for it."

"Maybe I will." Sterling replied bored with this conversation. He had come here for a girl, not useless prattle amongst other males. Not bothering to say goodbye or end the tête-à-tête, he continued on his way.

His eyes settled on a girl sitting on the sofa. 

Nothing special, but definitely the beauty of the room.

Her brown hair was parted down the middle and rested on her shoulders. Her aqua colored eyes shone brightly against her pale skin. 

Sterling turned on his sexiest smile, "Hello. I'm Sterling."

The girl looked up at him. At first she seemed too shocked to react, but then she smiled back nervously. She extended a small hand and he kissed it.

"Hi." She replied back, dumbly.

"Gosh, you're beautiful." Sterling said in the most sincere tone he could muster, "I'm going to take you out to breakfast."

The girl looked shocked for a moment, but then said, "O-Okay."

* * *

Sterling woke to the sound of his other housemates bustling about. He yawned and looked over at the girl in his bed. 

She wasn't gone yet? he thought annoyed.

He nudged her with his hand and she moaned slightly. 

"Hey? Hey you?" he whispered. 

When she didn't reply he shoved her off the bed. She landed on the floor with a thunderous thud. 

The girl sat up, confused.

"Party's over. Time for you to get lost."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, not quite comprehending. 

Sterling was losing his patients, "You don't seem like the brightest Crayola in the box so I'm gonna make this as simple as I can...I'm through with you, you can leave."

The girl still made no effort to move. 

"I got school in an hour." Sterling said, "Let me help you."

He seized the girl by the shoulders, not even giving her time to finish clothing herself. He dragged her down the stairs and opened the front door. Everyone else was in the kitchen eating breakfast. 

"It was fun while it lasted, but now it's over. I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Brotherhood House. Please check yourself at the door." With that Sterling threw her out.

"But...but that was my first time." She stammered.

"There has to be a first time for everything. You're lucky you came across someone as experienced as me." 

"But...you said that you loved me." 

"I don't use those words. I'm sorry your deranged mind thinks I did. Never mistake you're beautiful with I love you. There as different as hello and screw you."

Sterling slammed the door. 

Everyone looked at him with confused/blank faces.

"What?" Sterling asked.

"Was that Taryn Fujioka?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, it was." Lance replied, "Scott Summer's old flame."

"Taryn? Was that her name?" Sterling rubbed his chin, "I don't think I bothered to ask."

Fred's mouth dropped.

"Now if ya'll will excuse me I've gotta get ready for school. It takes longer than an hour to look this good."

*             *               *

The Shy Guy…

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Andrew asked nervously. 

"Yes, Andrew, come inside and sit down." 

Andrew's eyes scanned the huge office around him. He had never seen a house this nice before his entire life. Coming here had been somewhat of a culture shock at first. He still wasn't used to all the people around him. There was no privacy and never any time to be alone. Nothing like back home. Andrew often found himself using his powers to avoid talking to the multitude of people that invaded his space twenty-four-seven. 

The Professor smiled and Andrew obeyed his command. 

The old man looked through some papers, "So...how are you adjusting?" 

"Alright I guess...I mean it's so different from Iowa." Andrew looked down at his feet. 

"More crowded I suppose." 

"Yeah." Andrew smiled nervously.

"Andrew, I'll be honest with you...I know you haven't exactly felt...at ease here. I am going to perform a telepathic analysis on you. There's no need for alarm. I'm not trying to single you out. You just seem withdrawn and I'm hoping we can work past that and eventually make you feel at home here."

Andrew quickly became uncomfortable.

The Professor wheeled himself over to the boy and placed a hand on his forehead, "I want you to relax and allow me to view everything."

"Everything?" Andrew asked to clarify. 

"Yes, everything. You don't have something to hide do you?"

"No."

Andrew felt Charles' presence enter his mind. He felt his probing around like a doctor during surgery. Andrew didn't know what he was seeing. That was not his power...he just knew he wanted it to be over. 

Without warning Charles' fingers were lifted from his forehead. 

"What did you see?" Andrew asked quietly.

"Something completely normal." The Professor smiled, "You're an only child Andrew. It's only natural that you be shy around new people. But I must assure you, you have nothing to fear. The students here are all very supportive of one another."

Andrew looked down at his feet again. 

"So, no more using your powers to avoid talking to your fellow students. Invisibility is your power, not what you want to be. You're a strapping young man, Andrew, the last thing you need do is fear others."

Andrew nodded. 

"You can go now, son. I'll see you at dinner."

Andrew rose and left the room. 

*             *               *

The Insecure Child…

Christina darted down the hallway, pulling on her uniform as she went. She was late for practice in the Danger Room...again. Wolverine was going to split her open and eat her guts for lunch. She slide down the corridor that lead to her destination. 

Just a few steps more...

SMACK!

Christina looked down at herself astonished. 

What had just happened?

Then she saw. Evan Daniels a.k.a Spyke was on the ground about twenty feet away from her. She on the other hand, had not been moved from the impact. 

"Sorry." She said, pulling him to his feet without effort. 

"It's okay." Evan said, coolly, trying to shrug it off.

Christina could tell she must have knocked him pretty hard. He held onto his head and when he walked he swayed on his feet. 

"Strong girl." Spyke mumbled. 

Christina bit her lip embarrassed. She wasn't big by any means. She was a petite little girl. Yet, she had this power that enabled her to lift thirty tons easy. 

Evan continued walking down the hall, but then...WHACK!

He was on the ground unconscious. She knew she'd hit him pretty hard. She ran over to him. Bobby was late too, running their way. 

"You killed him, 'Tina." Bobby laughed.

"He bumped into me." Christina protested, "What're we going to do?"

"It's him or us." Bobby said, "I don't want to be the one to have to stay late and practice with Wolverine. Let's go."

Christina looked down at the limp form, "Sorry."

Then with that she took off after Bobby. 


	8. She Will Be Mine

Chapter 7: She Will Be Mine

Summary: Back to Pietro! Healthy competition is sometimes good, but not when Sterling and Pietro are involved. 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Pietro sat down at the lunch table. The day had gone by surprisingly fast. He looked down at his tray, wondering if he'd die from eating its contents. 

Lance and Sterling walked over and took their seats as Pietro poked his food with his fork. 

"What're you doing?" Sterling asked confused.

"I think it's still alive." Pietro said, not taking his eyes off his tray.

Wanda, Lilly, and Tabby all took their usual table, conveniently located on the other side of the cafeteria.

Todd and Fred sat down while Pierce walked outside to sit in the courtyard, alone, as usual. 

Pietro slid his tray over to Fred without a word.

"Thanks." Fred mumbled between bites.

They all sat in silence for a moment but it was quickly broken by Sterling's exited, "Guess what!" 

"What?" Was the unanimous reply.

"The hottest girl ever is in my Sociology class." Sterling smiled.

"Who?" Todd asked.

"Her names...Heather or something." Sterling thought over the name, clarifying whether it was the correct one or not. 

Pietro narrowed his blue eyes, "Heather what?"

"I dunno. Anyway, that doesn't matter because she is hot and I am so going for it."

Pietro couldn't believe the audacity of this guy. She was his challenge. Better nip this in the bud fast. "Well, I'd hate to disappoint you, man, but you're too late." Pietro arched an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Sterling asked, taking a bite of his bread.

"Because I saw her first and I'm going for her." Pietro replied in a matter-o-fact tone.

"No way!" Sterling protested angrily.

Pietro didn't feel like arguing. It seemed like the perfect time to use his authority to his advantage, "Yes way! I'm leader and what I want I get. You got a problem with that?"

Sterling bit his tongue.

"I didn't think so." Pietro chugged down the rest of his milk.

"Speaking of Heather..." Lance said.

Pietro turned as Heather walked into the Cafeteria. Her auburn hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore a pair of overalls. On most girls, Pietro would have been disgusted, but on Heather they were strangely cute. She walked past their table with her tray. Pietro smiled at her.

"Hey, Heather?" 

Pietro faced the voice annoyed. Sterling was motioning for Heather to come over. 

Heather smiled and walked over to their table, "Hey, guys. Pietro, Sterling. Who are your friends?"

"That's Lance, Todd, and Fred, but that's not why I called you over here. Heather, there was something I was meaning to ask you in sociology today." Sterling looked up at her.

"Yeah?" She grinned sweetly.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Sterling asked.

Heather's grin vanished. She sighed and toyed with her ponytail, "I can't. Sorry." She started to leave, but Sterling stood and blocked her path.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay?" She tried to shove past him. 

"No, it's not okay." Sterling growled.

Heather looked him right in the eyes. Pietro thought he could actually see her changing for sweet and naive to angry and strong. 

"What part of no don't you understand? No. Hey thanks, but no. Or I don't know you and you could be a psycho. No thanks." Heather looked into his angry brown eyes. 

"Shot down!" Todd yelled from the table.

"Shut up, Tolensky." Sterling snapped.

Fred and Todd erupted into hysterical giggles.

Pietro had to admit; he was enjoying watching Sterling get rejected. He had to give Heather props for it too. No girl had shot Sterling down in the few days he'd known him. 

Heather went around Sterling. She looked flustered and angry that she'd had to be catty, "Sorry about that guys." She muttered, "I'll see you later, Pietro."

Sterling sat down, his expression one of frustration and humiliation. 

Pietro watched her, as she went, wanting her even more now. 

"Uh-oh." Lance said, "Pietro's got that look in his eyes."

"What look?" Todd asked.

"The hunting look." Lance smiled.

/She will be mine. Oh yes. She will be mine. /


	9. Unwelcome House Guest

Chapter 9: Unwelcome House Guest

Summary: A blast from the past returns.

Please read and review. Reviews motivate me to keep writing. Thanks to those of you who have. I want to take time to recognize you all. Your reviews are all that keeps me writing. If no ones reading it there's no reason to write it. Thanks to the following people this story has continued to be worked on: IwillmarryJustinTimberlake, CaSsiEnOvA, Evakhi Lilith, Charmedfan03, Vinter, and LuLuDucky. Special thanks to Allusia Starkiller for her review and advice, It was very helpful. Those of you who like this story should definitely check out her story Trapped By A Shadow. Superb Pietro fic. 

Sorry this has taken so long. I have been on vacation at my grandparent's house. Okay without further delay here is chapter nine. Read and Review. It is crucial to the health and the continuation of this fic. 

*             *               *

Pietro eyes stared blankly at the television screen. Black, gray, and white dotes danced about emitting the annoying sound of static.  The cable was out again.

Pietro sighed. With all the money his father shelled out for world domination plots one would think he could at least pay the cable bill. But no! Such a kind gesture would be far too dignified for the likes of him. Pietro continued to push the buttons on the remote, hoping that maybe something would come in clearly. Finally he shut it off, all hopes dashed. He glanced out the window. Rain was falling softly replacing the static sound with a soothing drum. 

He heard the stairs creak and turned to see Lance dressed in his Sunday best. 

Pietro burst out laughing. He had been worried about the television with the quality entertainment of Lance before him?

"Where are you going pretty boy?" Pietro asked between gasps. 

Lance narrowed his eyes, "If you must know out with Kitty." 

"Does this mean you two are speaking?" Pietro arched an eyebrow.

"I would hope so. Not talking makes for poor dinner conversation." Lance looked in the mirror once more, and then turned back to Pietro, "It doesn't look that bad does it?"

"Whoa! Who died?" Todd added his presence to the living room.

"Great." Lance rolled his stony brown eyes.

"No one died. Lancey-poo has a date." Pietro taunted.

"Who's dumb enough to go out with you?" Todd asked.

"Who do you think?" Pietro smirked.

"Not little Miss Katherine Pryde?"

"Todd I don't see you or Quickie over there with dates so…"

"I'm working on it." Pietro interjected. 

Lance groaned, "Guys, be serious. Does it look that bad?"

Pietro looked over the hole-free khaki pants and green sweater. It looked out of place on the normally ripped jean wearing Lance Alvers.

"Where did you get those funeral duds anyway?" Pietro asked.

"Out of your closet." Lance said without a ounce of sarcasm.

"That belongs to me?" Pietro asked to confirm.

Lance nodded.

"Well, in that case it looks great." 

Lance moaned angrily and walked to the front door, "I'll see you two losers later."

He reached for the knob…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lance looked back at Todd and Pietro.

"Who the heck is knockin' on the door this late?" Todd asked.

"Well answer it, Lance." Pietro commanded.

Lance opened the door.  

It can't be, Pietro thought as a tall woman with red hair and blue skin entered the house.

"Mystique?" Todd asked narrowing his eyes. 

"Yes, Toad, once again it's me." She replied exasperated. 

"What're you doing here?" Lance asked.

Mystique removed the long coat she was wearing and hung it on the coat rack.

"I have reconciled with your father," She said looking at Pietro, "And I will be staying here from now on. Keeping an eye on things."

"We don't need a babysitter." Todd snapped, taking advantage of the fact that Pietro was now their superior.

Mystique's eyes darted around the room. The house was in its usual condition, "From the looks of things…that's debatable."

Pietro crossed his arms over his chest, "You're welcome to stay, RAVEN, but only if you recognize that I'm in charge. I don't want you treating me as if I'm three instead of seventeen."

"I agree." Mystique said half-heartedly. 

"Good." Pietro smiled, blue eyes glad the situation was handled.

"Your father said that there are new recruits. Where are they? And are they of any use to us?" 

"Raven, you're trying to take charge." Pietro replied, "Who's in charge?"

"You are." She growled.

"Thank you." Pietro said smiling, "The new recruits are all pretty useful. However some of the aren't here as usual. Sterling is probably chasing some girl through the bushes and Lilly went out with Tabitha and Wanda. Asher and Pierce are upstairs."

"I would very much like to meet these two newcomers." Mystique replied.

"A'ight. I'll get 'um." Todd said, "YO! Asher, Pierce, get yo butts down here."

Asher the giant came lumbering down the stairs, "What do you want, Tolensky?"

Todd merely pointed at Mystique.

"Who are you?" Asher asked, "And why the hell are you blue?"

Mystique took a deep breath as Pietro spoke, "This is Raven Darkholme. She used to run the Brotherhood before my dad put me in charge. She's come here to 'supervise'."

"She's blue." Asher said again, examining her closer.

Pierce walked down the stairs, looking thoroughly annoyed at having been called down, "What do ya wan…." He trailed off, "Raven?"

Mystique looked up at the blonde haired boy with the piercing. Her yellow eyes widened and her expression twisted into one of anger? hurt? betrayal? All of the above? Pietro couldn't pin point it.

"Adrian…I must admit I never expected to see you here."

"Whoa…whoa, hold-up. This ain't Adrian this is Pierce."

"No, that's just the most recent name he's taken on." Mystique smiled cruelly.

"You two know each other?' Pietro asked.

"Oh, yes. You can say we know each other on a personal level." Mystique walked closer to Pierce, who hadn't stepped off the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"I mean that Mr. Reynolds and I have were involved at one time or another. Before he got bored and moved on."

"You got dumped." Todd chimed in.

Mystique shot him a warning glance, and then ran a finger along Pierce's chest, "We dated for a while. Before he decided he didn't want to be attached to anyone."

"Wait a second," Pietro looked at them suspiciously, "You're liked thirty and Pierce is seventeen."

"Or so it may seem." Mystique smiled, "Pierce is much older than me by a couple of centuries if I'm not mistaken. Isn't that right, darling?"

Pierce's blue eyes were angry and cold.

"How old are you now? Refresh my memory. 200? 199?" She walked in circles around him.

"156." Pierce said through clenched teeth.

"So you see he's much older." Mystique replied.

"Why did ya'll…ya know? Break up?" Todd asked.

"She started looking too old for me." Pierce growled nastily. 

"Was it that? Or was it that you stayed too young for me?" Mystique fired back.

"He's 156?" Pietro asked confused, "How is that possible?"

"His mutation of course." Mystique said.

"We thought he was just indestructible." Lance murmured.

"Not just indestructible. Immortal." Mystique replied, "Doomed to walk the earth till the end of time. Adrian Reynolds, the man who can't die. Or should I say boy?"

Pierce walked upstairs and they all heard the sound of the door slamming.

"Well, that was a nice hello and how do you do." Mystique yawned.

"Lance, don't you have a date?" Pietro asked.

"Oh CRAP!" Lance ran out the door.


	10. Score

Chapter 10: Score

Summary: Pietro makes his move.

Please read and review. I need feedback desperately. 

***

Heather opened her locker and frowned. A white slip of paper sat atop her books. She placed her backpack on the floor and gingerly lifted the tiny piece of paper. She unfolded the neat creases and sighed with relief. 

It was from Pietro, not Sterling. 

Sterling didn't give up. He had bombarded her with gifts and compliments ever since she'd turned him down. She had to admit though, the boy was persistent. She looked back down at the note and read. 

/I need to talk to you. Meet me after school at my car. Black Jaguar, license plate SPDEMN. /

She had remembered him saying his father had bought him a new car so he wouldn't have to ride home in Lance's Jeep anymore. He had been overjoyed that day. According to Pietro Lance drove like a grandpa. 

I wonder what he wants to talk about?

It was Strange...usually if he wanted to talk to her he'd just approach her. He wasn't one to be shy or secretive. In fact, he was the epitome of confidence. 

It must be really important, Heather thought as she shoved her bag into her locker. She strolled down the hallway knowing she'd be curious until 2:30.

***

Pietro leaned against his car as he slipped on his sunglasses. This had to be by far the hottest day of the year. He was roasting in the heat; this had to be what the turkeys on the poles at the supermarket felt like. If he was pale now, he'd be tan by the end of this. Or at least have himself a fine farmers tan. GROSS! He glanced down at his watch. 

She was late. 

Which was fine provided she still showed up. He had gotten pretty close to her over the last few weeks. They talked all the time and sat together at lunch. Mostly talking about her dancing and how annoying Sterling was. She had been in ballet ever since she was three. She was really good, apparently one of the best in her class. 

Pietro felt like he knew a lot about her. 

His life of course was a closely guarded secret. She knew that he had a twin and that his dad ran a boarding house for homeless kids, but little else. It was somewhat honest. He just happened to leave out the fact that he was a mutant and that his father was dead set on world domination. 

Minor detail. 

Bottom line was that they had gotten to know each other a lot better and Pietro now felt he knew enough to ask her out. But now that he knew her, he also knew that she wouldn't agree to go out with him unless it was on a strictly friend basis. He hadn't figured out yet why she was so afraid to date, but he was determined to find out. 

He smiled as she neared him. Her auburn hair bounced as she walked. When she reached him she smiled as usual. 

"I got your note. Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyes concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong...I just wanted to ask you something." Pietro bit his lip.

She looked at him suspiciously then grinned, "Ask away." 

Pietro looked into her kiwi green eyes, "Well...2 Fast, 2 Furious comes out tonight and I wanted to know if you would go with me to see it?" He looked down at her. Her expression revealed nothing.

"Hold on, Pietro." She said holding up a hand, "Are you asking me out on a date?" She arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself." Pietro replied, "It would be on a strictly friend basis. No offense Heather, but you're not exactly my type."

Heather mouth dropped in mock offense, "And what exactly is your type?"

"Why? Do you want to be my type?" Pietro smirked. 

"You have got to be the most conceited, arrogant, cocky person I know." Heather said jokingly. 

"Well you forgot good looking." Pietro added, "You know you love me, McNamara."

"Yeah. I love ya bunches, Maximoff." She leaned against his car beside him.

"So are you game?"

"I guess." Heather replied, "You driving?" 

"Of course. Do you think I'd get into a motor-vehicle with you as the driver?" Actually he probably would, he thought, some adrenaline rush. 

"I am not that scary." Heather said in her defense. 

Pietro said nothing, but had trouble suppressing the grin that was spreading on his face. 

"Alright, what time?" He asked.

"I have ballet until 6:30." Heather replied.

"Well then a sevenish move it is." Pietro smiled.

"Great." Heather said, "but I'd better give you directions to my house."

"That would be good thing to have." Pietro agreed.

Heather scribbled down some notes and handed them to Pietro.

"I know where this is." he said scanning it.

"Okay, I'll see ya at seven."

"Great. Bye." 

"Bye." She smiled over her shoulder and gracefully retreated towards her car. 

Score, Pietro thought smugly. 

***


	11. Danger Room Backlash

Chapter 11: Danger Room Backlash 

Summary: I took a break from the Brotherhood for a moment. I'll have the chapie about Pietro's date up tomorrow night for sure. Anyhoo, a little more about Zeke and some surprises that you may have to draw your own conclusions about. 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Or I'll cry. 

Thanks to IwillmarryJustinTimberlake for being so devoted. 

***

The Danger Room was a mass of flying metallic objects as a holographic Magneto floated in air reeking havoc on Bayville. Panicked citizens ran across the room screaming, some of them barely dodging Magneto's rampage. 

Zeke ran towards Magneto, the others ahead of him. 

Christina caught the bus that was chucked at her by the Master of Magnetism and hurled it back at him. 

Anthony flew towards Magneto full force, taking his chances. His powers allowed him to control the four elements; one being air which gave him the ability of flight. Right now he charged his anger at being forced to do another secession showing through. Zeke had long learned that Anthony had little patience. The only person he had even an ounce of tolerance for was his daughter, Grace. But after she returned to her mother he was stretched so thin that the slightest annoyance would set him off. This was one of those days. He hastily headed straight for Magneto, but was pegged by a large chunk of brass that slammed him into the wall. 

Christina, momentarily distracted, was hit as well. 

It was only Zeke and Andrew now. And God only knew where Andrew was. He could be right beside Zeke and he would never have known. 

Zeke was close to Magneto, but the dilemma still remained. How to get up to where Magneto was. Zeke analyzed the situation, coming to the decision that all he could do was climb. 

"Looks like we climb." Andrew said, materializing beside Zeke. 

Zeke nodded and the two of them started up the poles. 

Andrew was up there in no time being the one who worked out at all hours of the day. When he reached the top he faded out again. 

Good, Zeke thought, then the machine wouldn't know where he was or what he was doing. 

Just as that thought ended, Andrew materialized as he fell from the top of the tower. 

Zeke watched as he went down, down, down....and landed on his back. 

"Lovely." Zeke replied sarcastically, dropping down to where Andrew lied.

He placed a hand on Andrew's forehead and closed his eyes, opening the transfer point. He felt Andrew's pain flowing into him. He'd banged up his lower back something terrible. 

Zeke looked overhead as the holographic Magneto flew away in retreat. He heard the alarm and then they were back in the Danger Room, meeting Logan's unappreciative gaze. 

"Zeke, what went on just then?" Wolverine snapped.

"Hesitated." Zeke replied, still absorbing Andrew's wounds. 

"And you lost Magneto during that hesitation. You had him, but you jumped down to check on Andrew? Where are you priorities?" Wolverine growled.

"Right where the need to be." Zeke said calmly.

The nonchalant tone of his voice only angered Logan further, "If this had been a real mission Magneto would have won, do you realize that?"

"Yes, " Zeke said standing, "I do. I also understand that I am but a humble healer and that's all my power is good for. If I'm not healing something I'm not much good to you."

"Bub, you have regenerative abilities. You can take more hits than the others can. Magneto could have sent all he had at you and you would have been fine. Don't abandon your mission." 

Zeke closed his mouth. He wanted to say so many things, but he didn't want to push his luck. 

Andrew sat up and stretched, "That...for sure, did not feel very good." 

"And you!" Logan growled, "The Danger Room had hyper sensitive ground censors. It knows where you are at all times. And Magneto will never be snuck up on."

"Now you tell me." Andrew said exasperatedly. 

The doors opened to reveal Kurt. 

"Guys, Andie's back!" he called. 

"Dismissed." Logan snarled as the Professor wheeled into the room.

***

"You aught not be so hard on him." Charles said calmly.

"With that bleeding heart of his he could cost us a mission." Logan replied.

"I don't think he cares about the missions. I think he is just trying to help those in need. Which is fine as long as he is using his powers for good rather than the other alternative."

"He has my powers and yet he won't use them to his advantage. He uses that other power of his for the advantage of others. He doesn't realize how much damage he could do." 

"Maybe he doesn't have any desire to do damage. He's the complete opposite of his father." Charles said quietly, heading for the door.

"You know the kids father?" Logan asked.

"You could say that." Charles replied.

***

Zeke helped Andrew to his feet and walked over to Kurt. 

"Thanks." Andrew replied, "I took a pretty hard one."

"I know." Zeke said, rubbing at his aching back, "Who's Andie, Kurt?"

"Andie Daughtry." Kurt said, "She's a senior here, but for the past few months she's been in Washington discussing mutant rights with government. Some other students, Mr. McCoy and Ororo went with her."

"What's her power?" 

"She controls liquid." Kurt replied. 

"You guys pissed Logan off pretty bad." Anthony said, adding his presence to the group. 

"No! I couldn't tell with the snarls and death glares." Zeke rolled his eyes. 

"So who is this chick?" Anthony asked Kurt.

"You'll see." Kurt replied. 

They walked into the living room. Everyone was piled on the sofas and talking. The girl in question was standing beside what must have been the other students that had accompanied her. She was short with blonde hair, dyed because her brown roots were starting to grow back. She was wearing a pair of camo pants and a black shirt. 

"Whoa. Hot mama." Anthony said with a smile. 

"She's a little out of your league." Kurt replied, "No offense."

"None taken." Anthony responded. 

"Here, Anthony." Came Jean's sweet voice. She walked over to him and handed him a small child with blonde curls and big blue eyes, "I think she's been wanting to see you."

"Thanks for watching her while I was in the Danger Room, Jean." Anthony replied. 

Jean nodded and walked over to Scott. 

Kurt walked over to Andie and gave her a tight hug. 

"Hey, fuzz ball. I missed you." She smiled at Kurt. 

"I missed you too. A lot's happened since you were gone." Kurt said. 

"Really like what?" Andie asked.

"I got a girlfriend." Kurt replied.

"Go fuzzy dude." Andie laughed, "What's her power?"

"She's human." Kurt explained.

Andie narrowed her eyes, confused, "Then how do you kiss or touch or anything?"

"You assume she doesn't know about me." Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"That's awesome, Kurt." Andie said, "But now I have to be jealous. She's stealing you from me. You're not going to love me anymore!" Andie fake a sniffle and wiped away a nonexistent tear. 

Kurt laughed and turned to the new recruits, "Andie, these are the newbies."

"Well, don't be rude, Wagner. Introduce me." Andie removed a strand of hair from her face. 

"This is Christina, Anthony, Zeke, and Andrew." 

Andie shook all their hands. When she took a hold of Christina's she grinned, "Strong grip." 

"Christina has superhuman strength." Kurt said to clarify. 

Anthony smiled at her smugly.

"What're you so happy about?" Andie asked.

"Nothing. Just admiring the new view." Anthony replied.

"I know Kurt is sexy, but it's still rude to stare." Andie shot back.

Anthony narrowed his eyes at her.

"What a cute baby." Andie remarked.

"You like?" Anthony asked, "Take." And with that he handed the infant to her and strolled over to talk to Jubilee. 

Andie adjusted the baby on her hip and smiled at it, "Your big brother doesn't want you." 

"Actually, it's Anthony's." Kurt replied. 

"Okay..." Andie said.

The four other people who had been speaking with Andie earlier approached them. 

Zeke's gaze fell on another girl with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful and completely poised. She reminded Zeke of an Amazonian Queen. With her were three other guys. One was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. The other was smaller and had dark brown hair and eyes that matched. Despite the fact that he was short he still looked rather intimidating. The last boy had light brown hair and ice blue eyes. 

"This is Ryan Walker." Kurt said, pointing to the tall blonde. His powers are much like the Scarlet Witch, but a little more defined and he has a little, correction, a lot more control than she does. 

Kurt pointed to the short guy with the dark hair, "That's Max Trask. His father vas behind the Sentinel attack. Little did he know at the time that his son vould develop mutant abilities. Max here can cause electrical disturbances and control electricity."

"I'm Bobby Drake." The other boy said, "Iceman." he shook their hands. 

"And last, but not least we have Hope Hart. Our resident chameleon."

Hope submerged into her surroundings to prove she could. Zeke was amazed at how well she did it. Not until she opened her eyes could you tell where she was. 

"So, Andie, any luck finding your brother?" Kurt asked.

Andie sighed, disappointed, "No. If a Daughtry doesn't want to be found he will not be found. I've gone to all sorts companies that search and find missing loved ones, but nothing has turned up. The Professor told me that if I wanted he'd use Cerebro."

"Are you?" Kurt asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Andie said, biting her lip, "I mean...maybe he doesn't want to be found. Maybe he doesn't want anything to do with me or my family."

"What's his name?" Zeke asked.

"James Asher Daughtry." 


	12. Confused? Look here

I realize that having many original characters can be a little difficult to follow. So for the sake of the readers (you), I have decided to make a little character bio sheet so you can keep them all organized. I'm sorry if I've confused anyone, but I hope this rectifies the situation. I want people to continue reading, but they might lose interest if they don't know who's who. 

Pierce 

Real Name: Adrian Reynolds

Age: 156 years

Assumed Age: 17 years

Appearance: Blue eyes, Pietro describes them as "Bambie eyes" because they're round and innocent looking. But he also says there is a wisdom within them that shouldn't be visible in a seventeen year old. Blonde hair, wavy in texture and cut in a surf cut. He has piercings all over his body because that is the only thing he can control. He's not very tall at five foot nine, but then people born in the 1800's were shorter than most now.

Powers: Immortal and indestructible

Affiliation: The Brotherhood

Facts: Pierce tends to avoid getting close and forming relationships with others. We can only speculate that it's because of how long he's lived that he's lost close friends and family to time. He has apparently had a relationship with Raven Darkholme (Mystique). From what Raven expresses the relationship was very personal. It didn't work out however and Mystique is very bitter and lashes out at Pierce. All other things about him are a mystery as of late. 

Zeke Weldon

Age: 16 years

Appearance: Tall and slightly muscular. Brown hair that he doesn't care much about. He has sort of a bed-head thing going on. His eyes are green and very sensitive looking. His skin is tan.

Powers: Zeke has the power to heal others as well as himself. He can cure all diseases known to man, but the sickness/injury must pass through him causing him great pain. 

Affiliation: X-Men

Facts: Zeke discovered his powers while trying to help a couple who was involved in a car crash. He healed them both from burns and crash wounds. Zeke's mother was later murdered by an insane homeless man who seemed to think Zeke was a demon because of his heroic act on the street. Zeke is a very smart student and at first thought he was coming to the Xavier Institute because of his intellect. He was skeptical about staying, but was convinced by the Professor. It has been hinted, but not confirmed that Charles Xavier knows how Zeke's real father is; a fact not even Zeke himself is aware of.

Sterling Davidson

Age: 17 years

Appearance: He stands 5'11 and is buff. He cares what he looks like at all times. Sterling has brown hair laced with blonde highlights. His eyes shift from green, hazel, to brown and are rarely the same for more than a minute. He is tan and according to every straight female extremely hot. 

Powers: Like his cousin Rahne Sinclair, Sterling morphs into a wolf. The myth of werewolves more than likely generated from mutant who could shape shift. While in wolf form Sterling is much stronger and can take more physical thrashing. However, like the myth of the werewolf, silver is one of the things that can do major damage. It poisons the blood of Sterling's kind, and is the one thing that scares him. 

Affiliation: The Brotherhood

Facts: Sterling seems like the good boy gone bad. He was raised by good parents in a small town, but Sterling went wild at the beginning of high school. His family knew that him being a mutant was a possibility and when they discovered it sent him to meet Charles Xavier. However, Sterling said that Charles had "too many rules" and upon leaving was confronted by Magneto. Sterling had proved himself to be a ladies man over the course of the story. He has little to no regards for women. He thinks they are good for one thing. He has his sights set on Heather McNamara, but to his dismay so does Pietro Maximoff. 

James (Asher) Daughtry

Age: 21 years

Appearance: Extremely tall at six foot five. He is often referred to as a giant of a man. He has jet black hair with eyes that match and his skin is rather pale, giving him a Vampiric look. 

Powers: Much like Pyro, Asher can manipulates fire, but unlike Pyro he can also create it. His powers will often flare up during extreme mood swings, causing major problems. 

Affiliation: The Brotherhood

Facts: Asher's parent were poser Christians who went to church but never really believed in what the preacher was saying. They seemed like the model family, but the reality was quite different. When Asher started dating a girl his father didn't approve of he threatened to hold Asher's college fund from him until the relationship was ended. Asher refused and the two had words, which resulted in the burning down of their home. His father wanted to ship him off to a lab run by a man named Stryker, but Asher ran away first. He worked as a bouncer in a bar until he was approached by Magneto. He was extremely close to his sister, Andrea/Andie, who we now know is a member of the X-Men. What drama will this cause?

Andrew Robertson

Age: 17 years

Appearance: Spiked dark brown hair with serene brown eyes to go with it. Tall and very muscular. Xavier says "You're a strapping young man, Andrew, the last thing you need do is fear others." This statement is very true. 

Powers: Invisibility; if he touches someone else he can also make them invisible.

Affiliation: X-Men

Facts: Andrew was an only child, growing up in Iowa. He is painfully shy and often avoids speaking with other by using his powers. He is insecure and fears what people will think of him, but he seems to have somewhat opened up to Zeke. He has potential, but he limits himself because of his fear. He is like the cowardly lion as it were. 

Anthony Schamaluffel (Shaw-muh-luh-full)

Age: Seventeen

Appearance: Kind of Justin Timberlake thing going on back in his N'Sync days. He has curly platinum blonde hair. Aquamarine eyes and tan skin. He is about 6'2''. 

Powers: Controls the four elements (earth, air, fire, water). He can also adjust to fit the conditions of these elements. He can breath underwater, fly, breath in even the most terrible conditions, fireproof.

Affiliation: X-Men

Facts: Anthony got a little too serious too fast. When he was sixteen he got a girl pregnant and now has a daughter. His parents didn't respond well to this, nor did they respond well to his mutant ability. Anthony left home shortly after the infants birth and lived on the streets of St. Louis selling drugs or whatever he had to, to survive. He was arrested for this and sent to Juvie where he was bailed out by Charles Xavier. Xavier pays Anthony's child support as long as Anthony lives at the Institute. Anthony has an attraction towards Andie, but she will not allow herself to get involved with someone like him. Anthony is now much more responsible, but he still doesn't like being an adult. 

Christina Carter

Age: Sixteen

Appearance: Long black hair with dancing blue eyes. Petite.

Powers: Superhuman Strength

Affiliation: X-Men

Facts: Christina is a mystery to us all. More than likely because I never intended for her to be all that important. She desperately needs a storyline, but I don't have one at the moment. She is what I call a back-up character. Overall insignificant and unimportant. 

Lilly Beckham

Age: 17 years

Appearance: 5'7''. Thick, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.

Powers: All knowing touch. She can touch a person or a personal belonging and know everything about them.

Affiliation: The Brotherhood

Facts: Not much is known about her either, other than she's a tad ditsy. She could end up being quasi-important, but I doubt it. 

Heather McNamara 

Age: 16 years

Appearance: Long auburn hair that goes down to her mid back. Kiwi green eyes. Not very tall. Tan skin, full pouty lips. 

Powers: None/human

Affiliation: Her own

Facts: Heather and Pietro are friends at present. Pietro keeps Sterling off Heather's case and she's appreciative. Pietro want there to be more to their relationship, but Heather doesn't seem to want a boyfriend (which is disturbing cause who wouldn't want Pietro) There is a logical explanation for this, but I'm not telling. Keep reading if you want to know. She is a dancer and seems very laidback. 

The following characters are not going to be all that important, but just for the sake of clearing thins up...

Andie Daughtry

Age: 18 years

Appearance: Dyed blonde hair, blue eyes, petite. Dresses kind of like Avril Lavigne. 

Powers: Controls liquid

Affiliation: X-Men

Facts: Andie is Asher's little sister. Her parent do not know she is a mutant because seeing the way they reacted with Asher, Andie decided keeping it under wraps was best. She has been looking for Asher, but he never leaves an clues. Little does she know that he is a member of the Brotherhood. 

Max Trask

Age: 18 years

Appearance: Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. 5'7''. 

Powers: Causes electrical disturbances. 

Affiliation: X-Men

Facts: Son of Trask, the man who created the Sentinel. Max developed powers while his father built the mutant killing machine. His father still knows nothing of his son's mutant abilities. 

Ryan Walker

Age: 18 years

Appearance: Blonde hair and brown eyes. 6 feet tall.

Powers: Much like Wanda's, but he has more control.

Affiliation: X-Men

Facts: Ryan's family was killed by Stryker, but for many years Ryan thought he had killed them using his powers (when he first received his powers, using them caused him to black out). He was later found by Xavier and brought to the Institute. 

Hope Hart

Age: 17 years

Appearance: Black hair and blue eyes

Powers: Chameleon

Affiliation: X-Men

Facts: Not much known about her accept that Andie is her best friend and that Zeke thinks she's pretty. 

Anyways...I hope this clear everything up. I am extremely tired so I'm going to hit the hay. I will have the chapter about Pietro's date up by tomorrow night for sure. 


	13. The Date

Chapter 13: The Date

Summary: The title says it all I think. 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and Review.

***

Pietro stepped up to Heather's porch and pushed the doorbell. He could hear it echo throughout the house, bringing his challenge to him. He had decided that if he didn't want to scare her away he'd better dress in his usual; so she wouldn't get the idea that this was a real date. The door opened to reveal a man wearing a pair of work pants and a white button-up shirt. 

He smiled kindly and said, "You must be Pietro."

Pietro nodded in return.

"She'll be coming down any minute. But in the mean time, I'm Dave McNamara. Heather's father." he extended a hand to Pietro, which he shook. 

"I trust you'll have my daughter back right after the movie." It wasn't a question, but a statement. 

"Of course." Pietro replied, he knew how to handle fathers. One of his ex-girlfriend's father...well let's just say he showed up at the front door wearing full camouflage and war paint with a semi-automatic over his shoulder. This one was a breeze compared to that one. 

"Hey, Maximoff." Pietro's gaze was moved to the stairs where an angel was walking towards them. Her auburn hair was pulled up in some kind of elegant twist and she wore a green dress that brought out the kiwi color of her eyes. 

"I thought this wasn't a date." Pietro whispered to her as the door closed behind them. 

"It's not. I just didn't want to go out looking like a total ogre." Heather replied.

"Well...you look pretty." Pietro commented, "And if this were a date I'd be honored to have you with me."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Pietro." Heather turned and looked into his eyes.

Out of Pietro peripheral vision he could see her father looking out the window. 

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Let's go."

***

After they had bought candy and some soda, correction, Pietro had bought a soda and Heather had gotten a water; the two settled down at the top center row. They watched as the annoying projector slides came across the screen, advertising and providing useless information about movie phrases that they couldn't care less about. 

As always the coke race came on. Coca-Cola, Sprite, Diet Coke, and Cherry Coke were all lined up in a row.

"I got diet coke." Pietro replied.

"I'll take sprite." Heather said quietly. 

With the next slide the Coca-Cola had taken the lead with Cherry in second and diet coke and sprite following behind. 

"Coke won't win now." Pietro said.

"I know...the one who takes the lead never wins."

Diet coke pulled ahead of the others.

"That means I lose." Pietro said, irritated.

"Then that means...

Sprite is the winner!

"I win." Heather giggled, "You thought you had it but I did."

Pietro ignored that. He knew it was silly, but even in a coke race he didn't like losing. He had always been that way. Winning was everything. But it was ridiculous to get angry over something like probability. He couldn't predict the future. 

The musical ring of a cell phone sounded. Pietro looked down at his phone in disgust. 

What does he want? 

"Who is it?" Heather asked.

"My dad." Pietro replied, annoyed. 

"Shouldn't you answer it then?" 

Pietro looked at her and pushed the vibrate button. 

"You may regret that later." Heather said with a smile. 

"I'm at the movies." Pietro replied, "He can wait an hour."

"So do you two get along?" Heather asked.

"Yeah...but sometimes he gets on my nerves. He only calls me when he wants something and I am not the errand boy. Especially when I'm at the movies with one of my best friends." he looked at her.

Another cell phone rang, but this time it was at the front row. A man in his mid-thirties picked it up and began to chat. 

Pietro blue eyes turned to tiny blue slits. He hated it when people talked on the phone during the flick. Sure this was just the beginning, but what was to keep his phone from ringing later. 

"Dude, can you turn that off?" Pietro called. 

The man ignored him. 

He'll regret that later if it rings during the movie, Pietro thought with a grin. 

Later...

The bad guy had put the rat under a bucket on the man's stomach. Then he had taken a blow torch and began blowing the flames at the bucket. When it gets hot rats bury downward and this rat was no acceptation. The rat gnawed at the belly of the screaming man.

Heather buried her face into Pietro's shoulder and he smiled, thoroughly enjoying this. Gory things never bothered him, but Heather was petrified. When the scene was over Pietro bent over and whispered in her ear. 

"It's okay. You can look now." 

Heather cautiously turned back to the screen. 

"Not one for rat brutality?" Pietro asked.

Heather shook her head. 

RING!

Pietro looked downward as the same guy was opening his phone. 

"I'll be back in a sec." Pietro told Heather and then using his powers he ran down to the man's seat, swiped the phone, ran out to the waste baskets and dropped the annoying piece of plastic into trash. 

Of all the rude things to do. I paid my four bucks to see this movie and I am not going to deal with people talking during the film. Pietro walked back inside and sat down beside Heather. 

"That was fast." Heather said smiling.

"Yeah." Pietro grinned, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing much. Tyrese just ejected that one Hispanic guy from the car."

They spent the rest of the date in silence, watching the rest of the movie.

***

As they walked out of the theater Pietro looked up at the sky. The moon was covered by the clouds giving it a ghostly appearance. This could have been such a romantic night, had this been a real date.

"I'll race you to the car." Heather called happily. 

Pietro smirked, "I'll give you a five second head start."

"Oh no. None of this girl boy double standard garbage. We go at the same time." Heather laughed.

"Alright." 

They started running towards the car. Heather going at top speed and Pietro going at a slow jog for him. He would let her win. There was no way in God's green earth she could beat him if he gave more than two percent. 

"I win!" Heather exclaimed out of breath.

Pietro faked fatigue, "Gosh, you're fast." he lied. 

Heather leaned against the car, still breathing heavily. Pietro moved to where he was standing beside her. 

Heather turned to face him, they were both still laughing.

"I've had so much fun tonight." Heather said smiling.

"Me t-" Pietro's words were cut off by Heather's lips against his. At first the sensation caught him off guard, but he quickly righted himself. Heather's arms snaked around his neck and Pietro's hand flew up to caress her face. But then without warning the kiss was broken. 

"I'm sorry." Heather said, gasping.

Pietro tried to look as shocked as he could, "I thought we were just going to be friends?"

Heather looked down at her feet, "I don't think I can handle that." 

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked.

"I've liked you for a while now, Pietro. But I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" Pietro leaned closer to her.

"That if I let myself get close to you..." She trailed off. 

"Go on." Pietro pressed.

"That I might hurt you." Heather finished.

"How could you hurt me, Heather?" Pietro asked confused.

She didn't answer, but just looked into his eyes. After a moment of silence she finally responded, "I don't know. It was silly. I just...I've never really dated before and well..."

Pietro could sense that there was more than what she was saying, but he didn't want to ruin things. He had succeeded in attaining his challenge and nothing was going to take away the happiness he felt at this moment. But there was something more than just the sweet taste of victory. Something else was on his mind. He had never felt this way before, after gained a conquest. The feeling was puzzling so he pushed it into the back of his mind. 

"Forget it." Pietro said smiling, "The important thing is that we feel the same about one another."

Heather's eyes brightened, "Yeah...yeah that's all that matters."

"I'd better get you home." Pietro replied, "Or your dad will think we eloped to Mexico."


	14. Late Night Call

Chapter 14: Late Night Call

Summary: Magneto is a little peeved that Pietro didn't pick up the phone. Oops!

Please read and review.

***

When Pietro entered the house a vibration went up his leg. He rolled his eyes and pulled the phone from his pocket. 

"Talk to me." he answered. 

"Where in blazes have you been?" Came the angry voice from the other end. 

"I'm sorry. I must not have heard it." Pietro lied. 

"I want that phone with you at all times. What if it had been something of great importance?" Magneto asked annoyed. 

If it was that important maybe you'd get off your butt for once and handle it yourself, Pietro thought. 

"I dunno." he replied lamely. 

"Where were you really, Pietro?" Magneto asked. 

Pietro swallowed, but was not giving in that easy, "I told you. I just didn't hear it. Now what do you need?"

"Xavier has recruited some new members. I want to know what we're up against. Find out what powers they have. I don't care how you do it, but get it done now." 

Pietro narrowed his eyes at the phone, "Sure, I can handle that. What're their names, so I know what to look for?" 

"Andrew Robertson, Zeke Weldon, Christina Carter, and Anthony Schamaluffel."

"Okay, got it." Pietro began to hang up, but his father spoke. 

"And Pietro...get your priorities straight. I do not know where you were tonight, but whatever is keeping from your duties get rid of it now. I don't want you out gallivanting around at all hours of the night." 

Pietro looked at his watch. It was only 11:30.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Pietro said quietly.

"Goodbye."

Pietro pushed the off button. 

I'll show him straight priorities, Pietro thought with a scowl, I'll do whatever I please. It's not as though he can drop in and out of my life whenever he wants and expect me to fall in line like a good little soldier. 

Pietro hurried up stairs. He didn't know what these feelings were coming over him, but they weren't half bad he decided. It was a feeling he'd never felt before in his entire life. Not from anything or anybody. It was because of this factor, that he couldn't seem to pinpoint what emotion it was. 

Heather, he thought and smiled. 

Everything about her was beautiful. She had become more than just a challenge to him. She was much more than that... 

She was his friend. 

She was there for him when he needed her and she treated him with respect. She listened when he had something to say. She'd never tell him what to do, but instead she'd allow him to figure things out on his own. She was concerned when he was upset and helped him when he asked for it. 

No one had ever been that type of person to him; no one had ever cared enough to try. It was strange that he'd been around for seventeen years and yet in all that time he had never found someone he could truly connect with...until tonight. 


	15. Interrogation

Chapter 15: Interrogation

Summary: Pietro and the origianl Brotherhood members set out to find what powers they're up against. 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I am so happy with the feedback I've been getting from all of you. I am also ecstatic that my new story Loved By Nightcrawler has opened to such good reviews. I hope you'll all keep me informed as to whether you like or dislike this story. I now accept anonymous reviews. I was scared to at first because I thought that anyone who wanted to sign anonymously had only negative things to say. But I'm going to try it. Flames will be ignored and possibly laughed at, though. Plus I reserve the right to pull down anonymous reviews :). 

***

"Alright, you all have your assignment. You're to find the person I have appointed you and figure out what their power is by any means necessary. Are we clear?" 

Todd scratched his scraggily brown hair and muttered a yes. Lance leaned against the wall and merely yawned. Fred nodded, but still looked as though he was confused. 

"Is there a problem, Fred?" Pietro asked. 

"Well...it's just that...why do I get the girl?" Fred mumbled.

Pietro slapped a hand over his face in exasperation, "Fred, it's no big deal. It's just a girl." 

"But I get all tongue-tied around 'em."

"You'll live. I assure you." Pietro rolled his blue eyes heavenward, " I don't care how you do it, but get it done. I don't particularly feel like getting chewed out this evening."

They all spread out, going on their own routes. Pietro narrowed his blue eyes, his was the easiest. His X-geek worked in the clinic during this period. All he had to do was fake sick and get sent down there. Pietro walked to first period, feeling a 'headache' coming on. 

***

Lance scanned the faces of the football players. Pietro had given him the jock on purpose, he had decided. Sweat glistened off their backs as they prepared for football try-outs. Lance was glad that he had never been interested in this type of thing. Sports were something he'd never taken a liking too. He just didn't get the point. They'd throw a diamond shaped ball and then knock the crap out of each other trying to steal it from the other team. If he wanted the crap kicked out of him he could think of far better ways to get it done than over a stupid ball. He shook his head, returning to the task at hand. 

He was looking for a guy named Andrew Robertson, but as he was looking his eyes settled on a more familiar face. 

Sterling. 

That made things a whole lot simpler, considering that Sterling more than likely knew his other teammates. 

"Hey, Davidson!" Lance called. 

Sterling turned to face him and squinted past the sun, "What Alvers?"

"I need to talk to you a second." 

Sterling walked towards him, his white football pants completely caked with grass stains and mud, "What can I do you for, Lance?"

"Do you know a guy named Andrew Robertson?" Lance asked, cutting to the chase. 

"Andrew?" Sterling turned the name over in his head, "Oh, yeah! The quiet guy. Doesn't say much."

"I dunno." Lance replied. 

"He's right over there." Sterling pointed to a buff, tan, guy with brown hair and calm eyes, "What do you need from him?" 

"He's a mutant. One of the X-Men. We were just trying to see what we'd be up against in battle. Do you know what his power is?"

"No." Sterling said shaking his head, "But I can find out. He isn't much of a talker. I'll just take the poor kid under my wing."

Lance smiled, "You do that, Davidson. Thanks."

There was no better way of handling a situation than getting someone else to do it for you. 

***

Todd decided to be smart; a first time thing for him. If he wanted to find out who Anthony Schamaluffel was he'd just go right to the source. 

Kurt. 

It wasn't as though he and the Nightcreeper were best friends or anything, but they could be civil to one another on occasion. He'd just ask Kurt what the dudes power was. 

Todd walked into fourth period P.E. and sat down. Thanks to alphabetical order he and Kurt were seated pretty close to one another in role call. 

Kurt arrived right on schedule. He held onto Amanda's hand until he reached the entrance to the gym, kissed her and then walked inside. 

What she sees in that ball of blue fluff, I'll never know. Todd thought with a grin. 

Kurt sat down in his spot and waited for class to start. 

"Yo, Nightcreeper!" Todd called.

Kurt turned to him with narrow eyes, "I'm not that far away, Todd, you don't have to yell. And don't call me Nightcreeper. Ve're at school not in battle. I'm Kurt right now."

Todd rolled his yellow eyes and hopped closer to him. 

"I got a question." 

"Go ahead." Kurt replied as he fiddled with his inducer. 

Todd smiled for a brief moment, remembering the kiss with Wanda that wonderful thing had supplied. He pulled himself from his reverie and returned to the matter at hand, "Well, you guys got some new recruits awhile ago..."

"Ja?" Kurt asked, turning to face him slightly. 

"Well, I was just wonderin' what Anthony's power is." 

Kurt narrowed his artificially blue eyes, "Vhy do you vant to know that?" 

"No good reason." Toad said quickly, biting his lip, "I was just wonderin'." 

"I think there's more to it than that." Kurt arched a suspicious eyebrow. 

Todd felt his nerve shirking, retreating into the pit of his stomach, "It's just a simple question, Wagner. You don't have to go all private eye on me."

Kurt seemed to pull back his defenses a little, "Alright."

"Well, what is it?" Todd demanded. 

Kurt looked around at the students who were entering. He leaned closer to Todd, not wanting to draw attention to them, "He controls the four elements." Kurt replied quietly. 

"Wonderful..." Todd growled annoyed, "That means he can counter Asher's power." 

A few student stopped and stared for a moment and Kurt flashed Todd a 'shut up' look, "Vhat are you babbling about, Todd?" Kurt frowned. 

"Nothing." Todd said, "Forget I said anything."

Kurt opened his mouth to say more, but the coach walked into the gymnasium. 

"Alright, you little maggots. We're running the mile today. I want yours scores to be higher than they were at the beginning of the semester. Keep in mind as you're running, if you don't do this you won't pass gym; and if you don't pass gym you don't graduate."

"You guys are still telling that lie?" Todd mumbled.

"What was that Tolensky?"

"I said I'm gonna fly!" Todd exclaimed, "I'll show ya a two minute mile."

"That's the attitude I like to hear, Tolensky."

***

Pietro held onto the green nurses pass as he headed down the hall. He took a right towards the front office and stopped at the door labeled Clinic. He hated the smell of the clinic. It was just like a hospital, alcohol and disease. 

He stepped inside and signed in on the small clipboard. 

Pietro Maximoff, 9:30 a.m., headache.

He set down the pen and walked to the nurse's desk. The desk was so covered with papers and folders that the tiny woman behind the desk could hardly be seen. The thin woman with bobbed brown hair glared at him through her spectacles. Her thin lips were pinched and wrinkled as she spoke, "What's wrong with you?"

"I've got a headache." Pietro said in his best pathetic voice. 

"Name?" She asked.

"Pietro Maximoff." 

"Could you spell that?" She looked up at him. 

"P-I-E-T-R-O space M-A-X-I-M-O-F-F." he rolled his eyes at the woman's stupidity. 

"Can your guardian bring you Tylenol?" She asked as she scribbled down some notes. 

"No." Pietro said calmly. 

"Do you want to lay down for a while?" 

"Yeah." Pietro said in a tone that sounded to him as if he were dying. 

"Zeke, fix Mr. Maximoff a bed back there, will you?" 

A tall boy with brown bed-head and green eyes walked out of the back room. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a blue Billabong t-shirt. 

"Come with me." Zeke said calmly. 

Pietro followed him to the other side of the room where the beds were. 

Zeke handed him a blanket and showed him to one of the beds. 

"Is there anything you will be requiring?" Zeke smiled. 

"Nope." Pietro replied. He'd have to wait until the nurse was called away. The handicapped students always needed her help. 

Pietro stared up at the ceiling. Laying, was the last thing he wanted to be doing. But for the sake of not being yelled at he had to endure it. He started to dose off when he heard...

"I think his arm is broken." 

Pietro recognized the gruff voice of Coach Donavan, the football instructor. 

"What happened?" Zeke asked. 

"Davidson tackled him, and I think Duncan landed wrong on his arm." The Coach explained. 

"He didn't just tackle me! He did it on purpose!" the protesting sound of Duncan Matthews was added to the plethora of voices. 

Good job, Sterling, Pietro thought with a smile. 

"Sit down on this bed." Zeke instructed. 

Pietro watched as Duncan sat down on the bed beside him. 

Yet another sound added itself to the hectic room. The phone rang and the nurse hustled to answer it. Her face was flushed with worry and frustration. 

"Hello?" she answered. 

"Can you move it?" Zeke was asking Duncan, who cradled his arm as though it were a child. 

"No, I can't move it at all." Duncan replied, angrily. 

The nurse returned to them, "I have to go down to the special ed. class. They're having trouble again. Zeke, you can handle this, right? Wrap his arm up and put it in a sling. Then call Mr. Matthews' parents and have them come pick him up."

"Yes, ma'am." Zeke replied. 

The nurse put on her jacket and hurried out of them room; followed by Coach Donavan. 

Zeke sighed, "Let me see what I can do."

He walked over to Duncan and applied pressure to his arms, "Does this hurt?" he asked. 

Duncan shook his head, "No."

"What about this?" Zeke continued, pushing on another area. 

"No."

"What about this?" 

"OUCH! Yes, yes, yes!" Duncan yowled like a baby. 

"Well, Duncan it looks like you fractured your humorous." Zeke replied. 

Pietro eyes flowed over the situation. Zeke was still holding onto Duncan's arm, his fingers moving over the broken bone. 

"Does it still hurt?" he asked after a few moment, pushing on the same spot that had caused Duncan so much pain, just minutes before. 

"Yes, yes...no." Duncan looked down at his arm, "The pain is gone." 

Pietro grinned. He was a healer. 

"The pain is gone?" Zeke asked to confirm. 

Duncan nodded, "That was so weird."

"Maybe you just pulled something." Zeke suggested. 

Duncan frowned, "I'll head back to football then." 

"Be sure to sign out." Zeke replied. 

Pietro stood and walked towards him. 

Zeke clutched his arm now. He closed his green eyes and winced past the pain. 

"He's an idiot, you know. You should've let him suffer." Pietro replied.

"What?" Zeke turned to face him, "What're you talking about?"

"Please, don't insult my intelligence, Zeke Weldon." Pietro smirked, "You're a healer. Definitely not the power I would have chosen. I mean, it is pretty pathetic in battle-"

Zeke cut him off, "Hold up. Who are you?"

"Pietro Maximoff." 

"Leader of the Brotherhood." Zeke came to the realization. 

"Yeah, that's me." Pietro ran a hand through his silvery-white hair. 

"Your Quicksilver, right?" Zeke asked. 

"The one and only." Pietro said. 

"Your power is awesome." Zeke said, looking at him. 

"Thanks, wish I could say the same. You go jipped, my friend. I mean, who would want to heal humans? They get what they deserve. They do more harm than good." 

Zeke frowned, "If we help them maybe they'll accept us."

"Yeah, yeah." Pietro laughed, "Keep telling yourself that."

CRASH!

Pietro's gaze flew to the door. He sped out into the rotunda and slammed on the breaks. 

Fred lay on the ground, looking thoroughly embarrassed and feeble. Something Pietro would have never thought possible.

"She's got super strength." Fred choked out in pain. 

Pietro's gaze settled on the girl he assumed had done the damage. When she realized he was looking at her she hurried off in the other direction. 

"What did you say to her?" Pietro asked. 

"Just 'hey hot mama'." Fred said through pinched lips. 

"Fred, for future reference...don't listen to Sterling when it comes to initiating conversation with a woman."


	16. Loyalties

Chapter 16: Loyalties

Summary: After school...

PLEASE Read and Review! I'm sorry it took me so long. I've got two stories going on now and it's a little difficult to update everyday. But I supposed I brought that on myself. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up!

***

Pietro parked the black Jaguar and headed towards the front door. He was happy to finally be home. He forced the front door open and stepped inside, just as the sound of Lance's Jeep along with Sterling's red Corvette pulled into the driveway. Pietro dropped on the couch and picked up the remote. The cable was back on and he search for the afternoon trash television. He settled on Jerry Springer when everyone entered the house. 

Fred's head was bandaged up due to his uncomfortable confrontation with the Christina Carter. 

"Pietro, I think we ought to have a meeting." Lance replied gruffly. 

"Why?" Pietro asked, his eyes not lifting from the screen. 

"Because, we have to discuss what we're up against." Lance said, rolling his eyes. 

Pietro sighed, "Get everyone down here." 

While Lance did that, Pietro stretched out on the sofa. He was tired today, which was a rare thing for him. He watched as everyone entered the room, including Mystique who shoved his legs off the couch and sat down. 

Pietro stood, leadership duties beckoning him. 

"Okay...so Todd what did you find out about Anthony?" Pietro asked. 

"Yo, man, this guys powers are gonna be crazy hard to beat. He controls like the four ailments or alments..."

"Elements?" Pietro corrected. 

"Yeah! That's it."

"Which means if you get involved with him, " Pietro turned to look at Asher, "It'll render you powerless."

"And me." Lance admitted, "Bearing in mind that controlling the shift of the earths plates is considered earth."

"This is just peachy." Sterling muttered. 

"What about Andrew Robertson's power?" Pietro asked. 

Lance looked at Sterling. Sterling yawned, but then said, "Invisibility." 

"Also, a very good power." Mystique said coldly. 

Pietro bit him fingers, "Well, at least I have some good news. Zeke's power is only healing. A pretty useless power in battle."

"Christina has super strength." Fred replied.

"So in other words they're new recruits are extremely powerful." Mystique said standing, "They could be a huge threat to us."

Pietro narrowed his blue eyes at her. She was trying to take charge, but it wouldn't work, "We'll just have to train harder." Pietro interjected. 

Mystique turned to face him, "I suggest you do much more than that. Considering that Pierce, Sterling, yourself, and Todd are the only ones who will be unrivaled."

Pietro sighed, "My father is not going to be pleased."

As if a strand of telepathy had traveled through the air the telephone rang. But it wasn't his cell phone, it was the house phone. 

Pietro sped over to it and closed his eyes as he lifted up the receiver. 

/Please let this be someone else./

"Hello?" Pietro asked. 

"Pietro? It's me, Heather."

All of the tension mental or otherwise fled his body, "Oh, hey, Heather. What's up?"

"Nothing much. It's just that my parents are cooking a big meal tonight and they asked if you'd join us."

Pietro frowned, "I dunno. Is this one of those parents drill the boyfriend kind of things?"

"I don't think so." Heather said truthfully, "Will you come?"

"I'll try." Pietro replied, "I don't really like parents too much."

"Okay, well I hope to see you."

"Bye." Pietro hung up the phone and turned to leave the kitchen, "Whoa! Mystique, don't sneak up on me like that."

She grimaced, yellow eyes cold, "I'm worried about you, Pietro. You seem to be spending a lot of time with that girl."

Pietro narrowed his eyes at her, "What's your point?"

Mystique looked him square in the face, "Do not get attached to her. She's human. If your father knew he'd kill you. If I were you, I'd end this whole charade before it gets out of hand. She'll never accept you. Not the real you..."

Pietro shook his head, exasperated, "When I want your advice I'll ask for it. Until then, shut up."

He walked past her.

"Show her your a mutant, Pietro. See where her loyalties lie after she knows your little secret..."


	17. Dinner

Chapter 17: Dinner

Summary: Pietro arrives at Heather's house for dinner. What should he expect?

PLEASE Read and Review. 

***

All the tension hissed out of Pietro's body as the front door opened. He had been afraid he'd be greeted with a parent, but instead he was met with eyes like kiwi fruit and beautiful wavy auburn hair. 

He'd met her father before, but tonight was different. Before, he'd been just a friend, now he was a boyfriend and that meant 50 questions to the extreme. Thinking on his toes would be a must if he wanted to survive tonight. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug, "Glad you could make it."

"I was hoping my car would break down or something, but hey...no such luck." Pietro shrugged. 

"Meeting my parents is not that scary." Heather crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever you say, babe. But I'd rather be facing the Godzilla than your parents right now. "

Heather smiled and took his hand in hers, "We couldn't avoid it forever."

She lead him into the house with a firm tug. Pietro's eyes scanned the room, analyzing the situation. The glass patio doors would provide an excellent escape route if it turned out escape was necessary. 

They walked through an elegantly decorated living room. Black leather furniture was the main focal point in the room, along multitude of candles lit in various areas. 

Heather pulled him into the dining room and pointed to a wooden chair with a white cushion. 

Pietro sat down as her mother entered the room. Her bright red hair was pulled up atop her head, but a loose strand fell in her brown eyes. She looked flustered, no doubt from cooking the large meal in the kitchen. She smiled kindly at Pietro and extended a hand, "I'm Donna. Heather's mother." 

Pietro shook her hand, "I'm Pietro, Heather's boyfriend." 

She went back into the kitchen and Pietro felt Heather squeeze his hand reassuringly. 

At least it's not Becky's house again, Pietro thought, as he remembered the trigger happy ex-army lieutenant. 

Heather's mother came in and out of the kitchen with sweet potatoes, green beans, grilled chicken, macaroni, jello, and a cherry pie. Once the food was served Pietro waited for the torture to begin. He wasn't disappointed as her father opened his mouth to speak.

"So what college do you want to go to, Pietro?" Mr. McNamara asked. 

Pietro swallowed a bite of grilled chicken and replied, "Well, I've still got a while to decide. I'm not exactly sure yet."

"You'd better start thinking about it." Mr. McNamara said briskly, "It's never to early to think about the future."

"Don't worry about tomorrow, tomorrow will worry about itself. That's what I've always gone by." Pietro took a bite of bread.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Mrs. McNamara began her interrogation. 

Well, my dad's a crooked super villain who wants to conquer the world...and my mother was a gypsy before she died and handed my sister and I over to the Maximoffs. 

"My dad runs a home for troubled youths and my mother passed away when I was just a baby." Pietro replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about your mother." Mrs. McNamara looked at him with such pity that Pietro thought he'd vomit. 

He didn't care. He didn't even remember the woman; and he certainly didn't need the sympathy glances he was getting from around the table. 

"Do you have any siblings?" Mrs. McNamara asked. 

"Yes." Heather interjected, "He's a twin."

"Really?" Mrs. McNamara asked smiling, "That must be neat."

Not really, Pietro thought, she does more harm than good most of the time. 

"Twin brother?"

"No, he's got a sister named Wanda." Heather said with a grin, "She's alright."

"What kind of grades do you make, Pietro?" 

Pietro swallowed, but once again his girlfriend jumped in to help him out. 

"He makes straight A's. He's a perfectionist." Heather shot a glance at him.

"I am not!" Pietro protested. 

"Oh yes you are." Heather laughed, "Hair must be perfect, clothes have to be pre-chosen, you are always punctual, and your binder is littered with 100's."

Pietro thought over her evidence. Okay, so she had a point. Big deal. He put on his pouty face and used it on her without mercy. 

"Sorry, I'm late." a new voice was added to the room. 

Pietro watched as a tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes stepped into the dining room. He was wearing a police uniform. 

"Pietro, this is my brother, Derrick." Heather introduced him. 

"This must be the infamous boyfriend she babbles about non stop." His smile was friendly as he extended a hand. 

Pietro took it and grinned back. 

Derrick slipped into a chair and removed his hat, "Sorry it took so long. There was a robbery and we had to go investigate the scene."

"Did you find anything?" Mr. McNamara asked. 

"No." Derrick replied, deflated, "So the chief thinks it was a mutant. I think he might be right." 

Pietro slouched in his seat a bit and put another bite of food into his mouth. Wonderful choice of conversation, he thought sarcastically. 

Mr. McNamara rolled his eyes at the word 'mutant', "The sooner they pass that darn registration act the sooner this problem will be under control. When there are people who can walk through walls what's to keep us safe?"

"I hear ya, pop." Derrick replied, "But there's nothing we can do to speed up the governments decision."

Mr. McNamara shook his head, "What do you think about the mutant issue, Pietro?"

Pietro choked on his food. He coughed violently in an attempt to get it up. 

Heather handed him his water and Pietro finished the whole thing in a quarter second. He knew his blue eyes looked guilty and frightened. 

"What was that, sir?" Pietro asked, his voice strangled.

"What do you think about the mutant problem?" he repeated. 

He wanted to tell them what they wanted to hear, but he couldn't sellout his own race. So he chose his words carefully and spoke them as delicately as possible, "Well...I think...that they can't help the fact that they were born with the x-gene. Forcing them to reveal what they are is only going to cause panic. Some of them don't look normal. I think that its setting them up to be ridiculed more so than they already are."

"Well, then what would you propose for the mutants who choose to use their abilities for the wrong reasons?"

Pietro looked down, "Maybeweshouldplaceyouondisplayandmakeyoufeellikeafreak."

"What was that?" 

"Nothing." Pietro mumbled.

"Actually, I find it very interesting." Heather piped up, "I think it'd be rather amazing to have powers like that. It's like magic or something."

Her parents narrowed their eyes at her, "Sometimes you worry me, Heather." her father replied. 

Pietro looked at Heather and gave a slight smile. She thought mutants were cool. Now if that wasn't a sign that they were supposed to be together he didn't know what was. Pietro reached under the table and took her hand. He felt ready to take on the world. Nothing they could say could intimidate him now. 

***

After dinner Heather walked him outside. She sat down on the white porch swing and patted the spot beside her. Pietro slid down next to her and kissed her cheek. 

"Thanks for helping me out in there." Pietro said quietly.

"No big deal." Heather replied drearily, "I just hate it when they get into the mutant nonsense. I guess after you grow up you don't see the magic in things anymore."

"Yeah. Adults don't always see things the way we do." Pietro brushed a auburn strand of hair out of her face. 

"I think it would be so wonderful to have powers like that." She turned to him, "Couldn't you imagine it?"

Pietro stood. He hated this. He felt so scummy. He cared about this girl and when you care for someone you didn't lie. But yet ever since he'd met her that's all he'd been doing and he hated it. The time to tell her was now. He turned and looked into her green eyes, "Yes, I can do more than imagine it."

Heather looked up confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...Heather I like you a lot. I don't want this to change anything, I don't think it will. But if it does then it wasn't meant to be. Heather...I'm a mutant."


	18. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 18: Secrets Revealed

Summary: Pietro has made his confession. How will Heather handle it?

PLEASE Read and Review. Sorry I left you guys hanging. I just wanted to see how ya'll would react. I got the reaction I wanted. I hope I get a good reaction for this chapter as well, because the plot will thicken. The glory of being a fanfic writer is making little problems that characters have to overcome. Feedback is greatly appreciated. 

***

Don't look at me like that, Pietro pleaded silently. He couldn't read her. He looked over her expression, but no matter how hard he tried her green eyes were indecipherable and her full pink lips remained a straight line. 

"Pietro...are you messing with me?" 

No, Pietro thought annoyed, I'm telling you the truth! The first honest thing I've told you since we met! He turned to face her, prepared for the worst. His body was uncomfortably rigid and his legs were begging him to bolt. 

"No." he looked into her eyes, willing her to feel the honesty of his words, "I'm telling you the truth."

"You're a mutant?" Heather asked to confirm. 

"Yeah..." Pietro heard his own voice trail off. Where was his usual confidence? He looked at her once more. 

Why can't you just say something? Do you hate me or not? Are you going to dump me or not? Pietro wanted to ask all of these questions, but he bit his tongue. It was near impossible for him to remain patient. 

"Heather...?"

"This is so cool." She whispered to herself. 

"Huh?" Pietro arched an eyebrow. 

"I've always dreamt of something like this. That there would be some kind of magic in the world. I used to drown myself in fantasy books. I never thought it'd be..." She looked at him, "What is you power?"

Pietro smirked, confidence returning, "Maybe I'd better show you."

Heather's eyes brightened, "Would you? Please?"

Pietro pointed to a red-bricked house at the end of the block, "You see that?" 

She nodded.

"I can be there and back before you can blink twice."

"No way." Heather scoffed. 

"You doubt me?" Pietro asked eyebrows raised. 

"Oh yes I doubt."

"Okay...you'll learn. Don't ever doubt me."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Heather replied as she crossed her arms. 

Pietro could feel a confident smirk forming on his lips as he walked into the street. His body swelled with urge to run. His tennis shoe's souls dug into the cement as he prepared to execute his power to the best of its ability. He looked at Heather once more, who seemed very unimpressed. 

I'll show you, he thought with a smile.

Then he was sprinting down the road at top speed. He reached the red-bricked house in half a second and then was standing on her porch beside her a half second later. She jumped when he stopped beside her. 

"Hi ya." Pietro laughed. 

"That was amazing." Heather mused. 

Pietro was flooded with a sense of relief. She wasn't afraid. She thought it was cool. With the rep that mutants were getting from the media any other girl would have run off screaming into oblivion. But not Heather. He had chosen right. 

He looked into her green eyes once more. It wasn't until that very second that Pietro truly realized what it was he loved about her. She had a wide-eyed innocence, much like a child's. 

It made him remember happier times. When he had that same innocence. Before his father had returned and taken him away from the Maximoffs. He didn't want to think about that day. It was a day he'd strived so hard to forget. He and Wanda had both been crying as they'd said their goodbyes. Magneto had forced them to leave the home where they'd both grown up. The home they both loved and remembered. The only home they'd ever known. 

I hate him for it, Pietro thought, if there's anything I truly hate that he's done it's that. He stole my childhood from me.

Pietro shook off the memories. This was a happy time and Magneto wasn't going to steal it away. 

The sky was starting to darken and the stars were opening their eyes. The scent of newly cut grass and the fresh scent of the night filled his nostrils. It was going to be a beautiful evening. 

Heather was looking up at him with such an adoring expression that he couldn't help but smile. She reached up and stroked his silver hair and he leaned into her touch. He wanted so badly to take her away and keep her stashed under his pillow. Where no one could ever get to her, but him. He didn't want to share her with anyone. He tilted her chin up and bent down for a kiss. Her lips were like the soft brush of a butterfly's wings; always wonderful and he could never get enough. He could get lost in her kiss if he concentrated. But the sound of the screen door opening snatched the image away.

"Heather, it's getting dark." Her father replied. 

They both sighed a sigh of annoyance. 

"I'll see you at school?" Heather asked.

"Of course." Pietro smiled at her, then he turned towards the house, "Goodnight Mr. McNamara. Thanks for having me."

Her father nodded and Pietro walked down to the Jag. But he could feel the slight bounce in his step. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly alive.

***

Heather watched the black jaguar leave then went back into the house. Almost immediately she was met with disapproving gazes. Her family sat in the living room surrounded by dim light. 

"So...what do you think?" Heather asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"He's a nice young man." Her father mumbled from his leather recliner. 

Heather didn't like the way he'd said that, it made her feel strangely uneasy, "Then why the long faces?" She searched their expressions for an answer. But her mother broke her concentration. 

"Heather, have you told him yet?" She chimed in.

"Told him what?" Heather countered. 

"Don't play stupid with me." Her mother replied sharply.

Heather sunk onto the couch, deflated, "No."

Her father looked at her through narrow eyes, "Heather, that's extremely dishonest of you." 

Heather's heart lurched at the words. She didn't want to be dishonest. She hadn't meant to be deceitful. She just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend without a worry, "I'll tell him." She assured them. 

"When, Heather? After it's too late?" Her father growled. He stood and marched off to his room. 

Heather looked down at her feet, but new weight beside her startled her. She looked into her mothers brown eyes, "I didn't mean to be dishonest." she said quietly.

"I know, honey, but for all we know you could be half way out the door this very moment. Do you want Pietro to be completely unaware when the time comes? Because it will come." 

Heather shrank down, "No, but I don't want him to act all weird around me or stop liking me because of it."

"If he does that then he's not worth your time." 

Heather bit her nail, "Mama, I think I love him."

Her mother took a deep breath. Apparently she hadn't expected those words, "Heather, you will never know real love until you surrender to it. The only way to do that is to be honest and lay your life in front of him. No secrets, no lies. If he accepts it, then it's meant to be." She paused, "By the way, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Bad moments come, but they go." Heather said standing and walking to the window, "Some days are alright, some are harder."

"I still think you should stop taking that dance class." Her mother replied, "It's not good for you."

"But mom I love to dance!" Heather interjected.

"Heather, you've had seven operations on your heart in the past year and a half. I don't think you should be over exerting yourself. " Her mother snapped. 

"It's my body!" Heather yelled and with that she stomped off towards her room. 


	19. Magneto

Chapter 19: Magneto

Summary: Magneto waits for Pietro when he comes home late. 

PLEASE Read and Review. I guess no one really liked the last chapter because no one really had much to say. My friend pointed out to me that Pietro, the liar of all liars told the truth for once and Heather the honest one told a lie. Irony. I hope you guys like this chapter and that I didn't totally lose ya'll as readers because of the last chapter. 

***

Pietro entered the house with a smile on his face. As he crossed the hallway that lead to the stairs a person in the living room caught his eye. Pietro did a double take and then narrowed his eyes at the realization of who it was. 

His father sat in the easy chair, dressed in normal drab, and staring at him intently.

Pietro sighed and walked into the room, knowing that he would inevitably be called in their anyway. 

"Father, what are you doing here?" He asked, knowing his voice betrayed the confident smirk he tried to plaster to his face. 

"I'll ask the question. Where have you been?" Magneto countered. 

Pietro's jaw dropped a few times, as he tried to grasp for an excuse, all of them alluding him. He settled for, "I went for a run. Sometimes when you're cooped up with idiots you start acting like them."

Magneto seemed to buy the excuse and continued on, "Mystique has informed me that we might have some trouble on our hands. Our adversaries have some powerful mutations." 

"Yeah." Pietro replied, "But why are you here?"

"To get you all ready." He said , standing, "All of our recruits have great powers they just need to have their kinks ironed out. They need discipline and with your current distraction, which I still haven't discovered, you haven't been providing them with the proper training. And since I can't trust Mystique farther than I could throw her, I have to do things myself." 

Pietro was hurt for a moment. His pride was ripped apart at the realization that his father thought he couldn't get the job done. He narrowed his blue eyes and shot him an icy stare, "Have fun." 

"Call to them." Magneto commanded.

"But it's twelve at night on a school day!" Pietro argued. 

"What did I say?" Magneto asked, "I said call to them, not tell me what day it is." 

"Alright, alright...", Pietro walked to the edge of the stairs and called as loud as possible, "FredLanceToddMystiqueSterlingPierceAsherLillyWandaTabitha! Get down here NOW!"

Slowly, but surely they all began to walk down the steps, clad in their P.J.'s. The slumped onto the sofa and onto the floor. 

"Okay," Pietro said, "My dad wants to talk with you so..." he moved aside. 

"Hello." Magneto began, "I just wanted to let you know that I will be giving the orders from now on. Since Pietro has neglected to do his duties," he shot Pietro an angry glance, "I will be in charge of your training?" 

"What makes you think we'll listen to you?" Sterling asked, his grouchiness at being awoken showing through. 

Magneto smiled a cruel smile and stepped towards him slowly.

Sterling stood to meet him, showing no fear. 

Magneto's eyes flowed over him, analyzing him. 

Sterling's eyes glowed a golden yellow, his teeth slightly bared.

Magneto's eyes seemed to fall to the silver chain Sterling wore around his neck. He slowly grinned, his hand flying up touch it, "Why do you wear this, Sterling? Do you think it makes you brave? Wearing one of the most poisonous things to your body around your neck."

Sterling didn't move, his locked gaze didn't waver. 

Pietro's heart thudded roughly, Sterling was pushing it and Pietro and Mystique were the only ones in the room who knew it. Pietro jumped as his father ripped the chain off Sterling's neck using only his power. Pietro's eyes grew wide as the chain was molded into something else; a shiny silver bullet. 

Sterling stepped back a few steps, but his eyes did not leave the bullet. It floated in the air, looking quite harmless. But Pietro knew that with on twitch of his power his father could lodge that thing into Sterling's body faster than a gun ever could. 

"Bang." he heard his father whisper. 

Then what he had predicted happened. Sterling flew backwards and landed on the floor with a smack. He gasped for air as he touched his chest where the bullet had entered him. The silver was quickly routing it's way through his system. His eyes began to bulge and sweat beaded his brow. He began to cough and convulse and Pietro saw blood spill onto the floor. Sterling's body shook and then he started going still. 

"Dad, stop it now!" Pietro shouted. 

Magneto turned to him with wintry eyes, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Pietro replied calmly, "I said leave him alone."

"How dare you." Magneto spat. 

Sterling wasn't moving. 

"Do you have something to prove?" Pietro asked, "It seems to me like you're trying to prove yourself to them or something. Normally you'd demand authority. This vulgar display of power isn't doing anything for you." 

Magneto looked at his son with utter contempt then at the boy. He didn't utter a single word as Sterling's body jolted and the metal seeped through his skin. A bloody mixture of red and silver. Sterling coughed and sat up scooting as far away from Magneto as possible. 

Pietro looked at his father, knowing he might very well pay for this later. He'd embarrassed him in front of everyone by standing up to him. Pietro knew only his father had a bigger pride issue than he did. 

"All of you get to bed." Magneto growled. 

They blank stares only fuelled his fury. 

"NOW!" He bellowed.

Everyone scurried away accept for Pietro who knew he would have been asked to stay had he tried to leave. 

"And you...don't ever disrespect me like that again. I am your father and you will treat me as such, do you understand?" 

Pietro nodded, but said nothing. 

"Dismissed." Magneto growled. 

Pietro walked to his room as slowly as he could muster. He didn't want his father to think he was afraid of him, though inside he was trembling. 


	20. Tension

Chapter 20: Tension

Summary: Pierce learns a secret, while Logan and Zeke have a disagreement.

PLEASE Read and Review. I don't know if I've mention this on this fic, but new episodes of X-Men Evolution are now being shown on Kids WB on Saturday at 10:30/9:30 central. Dark Horizon Part 1 will be shown on Saturday along with the second half next Saturday. Then the WB is going to begin airing season four. Yay! I hope you guy like this chapter. I haven't gotten much feedback in the past few days so I think I might have scared some of you guys away. 

***

Pierce stared blankly at the white wall of his bedroom. There were times like this when he often stared off into space. If he tried he could fall asleep with his eyes open. He'd gotten used to being alone. Magneto had gone off to scour for more mutants. Apparently he had a group called the Acolytes, which he intended to bring in for good measure. He had worked with them all for five days and in that time he had decided that they could not face the X-Men. Not alone anyway. 

He's scared, Pierce thought with a smile, he doesn't think we'll win. 

Pierce leaned back onto his bed and was just dosing off when a knock sounded on his door. He rolled his eyes and turned over on his side. 

"Come in." he replied. 

When his visitor entered he almost regretted the words. Mystique stood before him clad in a black plastic mini-skirt and top. Her yellow eyes narrowed at him as she walked into the room. 

"What do you want?" Pierce asked exasperated. 

"We need to talk." She replied. 

Pierce ran a hand through his blonde waves, "Raven, there's nothing to talk about. Just stay out of my way and I'll pay you the same courtesy."

"It's not about that, Adrian. For once just put aside the fact that you despise me now and listen to what I have to say." 

Pierce sighed, but gave her his full attention. 

"Now, I want you to shut up and listen for once. I'm doing all the talking." 

Pierce still remained silent. 

Raven walked over to the window and stared out at the setting sun. The sky was a mixture of water colors and clouds. She turned to face him, "You left me at a very vulnerable time." She began, "Don't interrupt me!" She yelled as he opened his mouth. 

Pierce crossed his arms and settled back against the pillows. 

Who did she think she was?

"How long a go was it? Seventeen years?" Mystique asked.

"Something like that." Pierce agreed. 

"You claimed to love me then what changed your mind?" She asked. 

"I really don't want to get into this." Pierce muttered. 

"Too bad. Like it or not I think I deserve to know the truth." She snapped. 

Pierce's lips were a tight line of anger. She had the audacity to yell at him? She had always been rather pushy, one of the only girls he'd ever dated who'd scream at him when she was pissed off. The break up had been ugly and if truth be told Pierce wasn't in the mood to fly down memory lane with her. His reasons for leaving were his and his alone. He looked back up at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she tapped her foot. 

"It's no big deal." Pierce offered, "It didn't work out. It's over."

"But I loved you." Mystique interjected.

"I loved you too, but people change." Pierce replied. 

"Not you." Mystique growled. 

Pierce wanted to slam her against the wall and slap the crap out of her, but he held his ground.

"Why did you do it?" She pressed once more. 

Pierce was sick of this. He wanted this discussion ended now. He stood and looked her in the face, "Because I didn't want to hurt you." he replied, "And I didn't want you to hurt me." he added in a whisper. 

"What do you mean?" Mystique asked, her bottom lip trembling. 

"Come on, Raven, I would have ended up alone again." Pierce snarled, "You would have died and I would have spent the rest of my life alone. I beat my mutation to the punch this time. No friends, no relationships, equals no pain."

"Yeah, but it sure leads to a crummy life." Mystique said as she wiped her eyes.

Pierce wasn't sure when she'd started crying, but the sight of it made his heart twist in agony, "Maybe, but at least I won't have to deal with losing anyone again. I've buried my mother, my father, my sister, my wife, my children...I wasn't going to bury you too." 

"But you left me. Without a warning or a sign. It was only after you left that I discovered..." She trailed off. 

"Discovered what?" Pierce asked, suddenly curious. 

"Never mind." She growled, "Like you'd care. It's not like I have any contact with him either."

"Who?"

"Your son." She spat, "Kurt."

And with that she marched outside and slammed the door. 

***

"Today's exercise was a disgrace." Wolverine snarled. 

Zeke stood in line with the other students as they were humiliated and put down by their mentor. They hadn't been able to complete the session in the Danger Room so now they faced the wrath of Wolverine. He walked back and forth looking at them one by one. 

Scott was the only one who avoided being chewed out because he was the assistant. 

"Ray, you have to watch where you're shooting those bolts of electricity, you almost took Rogue out." Wolverine snarled, then whirled to face Bobby, "And Bobby, this isn't a movie, there isn't a star. Start looking out for the others instead of being a hot dog." He narrowed his eyes at the rest of them, "Jubilee, get serious. Anthony, if you're not patient you will continue to be eliminated at the beginning of the simulation. Sam, watch where you're going. Amara, look at the Danger Room, half the machines are melted, good job. Kitty, stop being such a wimp and defend yourself. Kurt, your power is one that should be used to help others, like say Rogue, who has no power unless she's touching an opponent. Roberto, unless the sun's out you're nothing, but a liability. Evan, you nailed Jean in the arm with one of those bony spikes. Christina, your strength makes you klutzy. You're a girl, where's the poise? Andrew, I don't know where you are or what you're doing through the whole exercise. For all I know you could be sitting on the side lines watching everyone else's blood, sweat, and tears. Rayne, good job." Then he stopped at Multiple, a look of disgust plastered to his face, "Jamie, I'm not even going to get into you."

Zeke had, had enough, "He's only twelve for the love of God." 

Wolverine turned and stalked over to him, "What did you say?"

"He's a kid. We all are. Lay off." Zeke looked into the cold brown eyes, behind the mask. 

"All of ya get out of here. I need to talk to Mr. Loud Mouth." 

All the other students exited the room, shooting Zeke pity glances. Zeke didn't care, he wasn't afraid of Wolverine. They had the same power, basically. 

"Now listen, I don't know who you think you are, but no one, I mean no one will insult me in my own home." Wolverine growled. 

"I wasn't trying to insult you," Zeke explained calmly, "I was just telling you what everyone else is too afraid to say."

"And you're not afraid?" Wolverine asked. 

"No." Zeke replied. 

"You should be." Wolverine started to walk away. 

"Hey! This isn't over!" Zeke called to him. 

Wolverine stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly, "What?"

"I didn't want to be the one who said this, being a Christian I make it a point to turn the other cheek, but this has gone too far. You run those kids raged. You treat them like they're nothing. You always talk about how cold and cruel Magneto is, but with the way you behave I have to wonder are you any better?" 

Before Zeke to utter another word he felt the cold pain of claws going through his shoulders, pinning him to the wall. 

"Don't you ever say that again!" Wolverine yelled, "You're always so high and mighty, thinking you're better than everyone else, Zeke Weldon, Mister Perfect." 

Zeke ignored the pain and looked Wolverine square in the face, "If you only knew, Wolverine." 

"I don't even know why you're here. Your bleeding heart is gonna get someone killed." 

"I believe I can answer that question." The calm voice of Professor Xavier interrupted their spat, "Logan, unhand the boy. Now, both of you come with me. There is much to tell you." 


	21. Without Miracles

Chapter 21: Without Miracles

Summary: Much more is revealed...

PLEASE Read and Review. I really need feedback. I don't know if you guys are feeling this or not. If you are let me know. Reviews give me inspiration and the more inspiration the sooner the chapters go up. I've been suffering from a severe case of writers block. Help!

***

"So I'll pick you up after rehearsal. Alright. Okay...love ya too. Bye." Pietro turned off his cell phone and slipped it into his pocket as he was met with blank stares from around the dinner table. After several seconds of awkward silence he decided it was up to him to break it, "What!?"

"Love ya too?" Lance repeated. 

"Yeah, so?" Pietro asked. 

"Dude, don't you think you're getting a little too...deep with this girl. She's like got you whipped, yo." Todd replied. 

Pietro took a bite of Hamburger Helper and glared at them, "I am not whipped. I am just a caring, devoted boyfriend, who wants to make my girlfriend happy."

"Whipped." Freddy said with a nod. 

Pietro stood up frustrated. 

"Pietro, I think you may have yourself a problem." Lance replied quietly, "I don't think I have to remind you that this girl is human. It'll never work out."

Pietro smiled to himself, Lance didn't know what he knew. 

"I'm sure she's real sweet and everything, but you know your dad isn't ever going to allow it to happen."

"Well like the saying goes, 'What Daddy doesn't know can't hurt him.'" Pietro gulped down the rest of his water. 

"Don't say that, yo." Todd interjected, "Parents always know or they always find out, especially Mags."

"I'm sorry, I must have missed the part in the father/ son manual where it says the father will dictate who his son loves and dates. Last time I checked it was my choice and he had absolutely no say in it."

"Loves?" Lance echoed, "Gosh it's worse than I thought. I was hoping you were just saying that on the phone to make her happy, but I see it's much worse. I have to tell Magneto." Lance stood and picked up the telephone. 

Pietro stepped in front of his and yanked the cord from the wall, "Do that and I'll tell him you're dating Kitty. I think he'll find it quite irritating that you're dating the enemy."

Lance let out a breath of frustration.

"Two can play at this." Pietro replied. 

Lance shook his head. 

"And if I were you...I'd convince those two to keep their mouths shut as well. If they tell I'm holding you responsible." With that Pietro was out the door, headed for school.

***

"Magnus, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Mystique replied in her most dramatic voice. She was sitting in her car outside the house, ready to tell Magneto earth shattering news. She had called him on his cell phone because her need to do something particularly vicious was eating her alive. 

"What is it Mystique? I'm busy here." Magneto growled.

"It's about your son." Mystique purred. 

"Pietro? What about him?" Magneto asked, suddenly interested. 

"I think you've been curious as to what's been influencing his behavior lately." She replied as she leaned back in her seat. 

"What do you know, Raven?"

"He's got a girlfriend." Mystique smiled. 

"A girlfriend? Who?"

"Does it matter? All you need to know is that she's human." Mystique said her mind swimming with happiness. She thrived on this. Being able to torture those around her. It gave her a thrill, and today her victim just happened to be Pietro. 

***

"I need you to do a job for me." Mystique looked into the jewel blue eyes before her. 

Lilly walked over to her full length mirror, trying to find the right outfit for her date. She held up a green shirt, but flung it on the bed frustrated, "What?" 

"It's for Magneto." Mystique continued then cut to the chase, "As you know Pietro has been dating a girl for quite some time now. Magneto wants to know everything about her. Every tiny detail. Now, obviously no one can find everything out besides you." 

Lilly wrinkled her nose and fluffed up her wavy blonde hair, "This isn't going to get Pietro in trouble or anything?" 

"Of course not." Mystique lied, "He's just a concerned father who worries about his son's choices. You'll merely be inspecting Pietro's choice."

Lilly arched an eyebrow thoughtfully then turned to face Mystique, "I've got the girl in my third period so obtaining something that belongs to her should be no problem."

"Wonderful." Mystique replied as she exited the room. 

***

Lilly watched from her locker as Heather kissed Pietro goodbye. As the speed demon headed down the hall in the other direction, Lilly followed Heather into third period. The auburn-haired beauty sat down in her desk at the front of the class while Lilly walked to the back and slid into her seat. As more students pooled into the room Lilly stood and walked up to Heather's desk. Heather was scribbling down the warm up half heartedly when she looked up at Lilly.

"Hi, Lilly...what do you need?"

Lilly threw Heather her most friendly smile and replied, "Could I borrow a pencil?"

"Sure." Heather grinned and fished out a blue pencil from her backpack.

"Thank you." Lilly slinked back over to her seat and sat down. As she turned the pencil over and over in her hands, images of Heather's past washed over her like a torrent of rain. 

She saw Heather in suffering, unspeakable pain throughout her life. Doctors and nurses stood over her with worried looks of regret. Heather's parents helplessly watched as their only daughter lay in various hospital beds after countless failed surgeries. Then a new spark of hope appeared in the form of a seventeen year old speed demon. During the last few months her condition had improved, but she would not recover without a miracle. 

"Oh no." Lilly whispered, "Poor Pietro."


	22. Removed Distraction

Chapter 22: Removed Distraction

Summary: Lilly reports to Mystique while the Professor gives Logan and Zeke the news.

PLEASE Read and Review

***

"What?" Mystique asked, shock lingering on her face. 

"You heard me." Lilly replied sullenly, "The girl has a hole in her heart, the doctors have tried numerous times to repair it, but to no avail."

Mystique leaned back in the chair, a smile on her face, "Tell me, Lilly, you see the future don't you?"

Lilly frowned, "Only the immediate future of the person I've linked with. It's usually only bits and pieces; accuracy is hard to determine."

"I'll take my chances." Mystique replied, "What did you see?"

Lilly walked over to the window, her head hung, "She's not well." 

"Excellent." Mystique said, standing, "We'll have the old Pietro back in no time."

Lilly turned to face her, "Don't make assumptions, Mystique. I could be wrong, but I think something like this would only cause Pietro to rebel. Especially if his father interferes."

Mystique bit her lip, "No, Pietro's a good little boy. Once the distraction is removed he'll be back to his old self."

"How can you be sure?" Lilly asked. 

"Because I know him." 

Lilly nodded and began to leave, but Mystique stopped her. 

"Tell the other's to be ready to go at midnight. We haven't irritated the X-Men in a while, I think it's about time to remind them that we still exist."

"Yes, ma'am." Lilly replied. 

***

"What's this all about, Chuck?" Logan asked, sitting down. 

Zeke looked around the office that was becoming all too familiar. He and Logan had, had an argument and the Professor decided to intervene. Apparently he had something to tell them both. Zeke settled into the chair, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't want to talk about this, as far as he was concerned he'd said his peace. 

"You two haven't been bonding like I had hoped." Charles replied. 

Zeke sighed, bonding with a Neanderthal was a little difficult, even for someone as social as he was, "I'm not here to bond. I'm here to learn about my abilities." Zeke clarified. 

"Show some respect." Logan growled at him. 

Zeke slid down lower in his seat, "I didn't ask to be brought here." He said quietly, "I was baited here with tales of college scholarships."

"Everything is done for a reason." The Professor replied, "I didn't ask you here merely to train. There's more to it than that."

"Funny, there wasn't more to it than that until we almost killed each other." Zeke said cattily. 

"Correction, bub, I almost killed you." Wolverine snarled. 

"I'd like to see you try." Zeke snapped back.

Wolverine's claws slipped out of their sheaths and he stood. Zeke met him halfway. 

"Logan! Zeke! That's enough!" Charles bellowed, "That is no way for a father and son to behave."

At that moment the world went still for Zeke. His life as he knew it seemed to shatter when the Professor uttered those words. He and Logan both turned towards Charles, slowly. 

"Chuck, this had better be some sort of gag." Logan said. 

"There's no joke involved, Logan. The boy is your son." Charles looked down. 

Zeke sat down. His heart was thudding dully, his breathing shallow. 

No...no...please no.

"But...how?" Logan asked, "I haven't been with a woman for as long as I can remember." 

"Logan, you know as well as I do that your memories are not all that reliable." The Professor looked down. 

Something crossed over Logan's face at that moment. Hurt, anger, confusion? It was unclear. 

"But, Chuck, surely I'd remember having a kid." Logan sent him a pleading look. 

"I'm afraid that the Weapon X procedure that gave you your adamantium skeleton erased your memories from WWII on ward. If you had a family you would have no memory of them. The procedure took place fifteen years ago, one year after Zeke's birth." Charles turned to face Zeke, "Zeke, what did your mother tell you about your father?"

Zeke sighed, "Only that he stuck around for about a year, but then one night he didn't come home." 

Wolverine clutched his head in his hands, "I don't remember any of this." 

"I wouldn't expect you to." Zeke muttered. 

"What?" Wolverine asked. 

Zeke laughed but it was laced with bitterness, "You just don't strike me as the type of person who'd take responsibility for his actions."

"You don't know nothing about it." Wolverine growled, getting into Zeke's face, "I can't remember anything. Not even my real name, let alone you or your mother."

"That's okay." Zeke said standing, "Cause I don't need a father. My mother and I did fine on our own. I don't need some guy dropping into my life trying to play daddy. I've been on my own for a long time now." He faced Xavier, "I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish through playing saint, but it won't work. I didn't need a father growing up and I sure as hell don't need this bastard now."

And with that Zeke walked out of the office.


	23. Hypnosis

Chapter 23: Hypnosis

Summary: Wolverine's past is discovered. 

PLEASE Read and Review. Thank you to everyone who has supported this fic. Especially IwillmarryJustinTimberlake for being so utterly devoted. 

***

Logan lay down on the couch, his eyes closed as he spoke, "I just can't believe I don't remember."

Charles wheeled over to him and parked beside the couch, "It's alright, Logan. I realize that not being able to recollect memories that are of great importance can be frustrating for you. That is why I asked you to stay. I hope that perhaps I might be able to pry some of those memories loose." 

Logan sighed, "I doubt it, but it's worth a try."

"I want you to relax. Listen to my voice and allow yourself to be drawn under." 

Logan relaxed, though it was difficult. His mind was racing at uncharted speeds. There was so much that he wanted to know. If he didn't discover the truth through this hypnosis he feared he might never know what happened.

"Now, Logan, I want you to go back in time. Two years ago, four years ago, six, eight, ten, twelve, fourteen, seventeen, stop. Where are you Logan?" 

Logan inhaled deeply, "I dunno. There are flowers everywhere. Music, a familiar piece. There are rows of people sitting and a man standing in front of them." 

"A wedding?" Charles asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Whose?" 

"I dunno. I can't see. There's a girl walking down the isle. She's tall and her hair is blonde, but I can't see her face. She's walking towards the groom, she's getting closer, and I can see the groom now. It's me."

"You?" Charles replied.

"Yes, it's me. I'm wearing a tuxedo and my facial hair is gone. She's a lot taller than me. Her eyes...beautiful, soft blue..."

"Do you know who she is?" Charles asked. 

Logan shook his head, "The priest is talking to us now. Asking us questions and reading from a book."

"The Bible?" Charles offered. 

"Yeah, that's the one." Logan said, "He's asking me something. Logan, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? I said yes and now he's talking to her. He said her name! Stacie! She wants to be my wife and now we're kissing." 

"I want you to go a forward a bit. A year after you are wed." Charles said quietly, "What do you see?"

"A hospital bed. Stacie's under the blankets and she's blown up like a blimp. She's keeps squeezing my hands." Logan replied.

"Fast forward to a few more hours after this." Charles commanded. 

"The doctor handing her a bundle of blankets. She takes them and she's sweating. The bundle starts to cry. I'm leaning over her to see and it's a baby. Full head of brown hair too."

"Yes, well we can see where he gets it from." Charles muttered. 

"The doctor is handing me some papers." Logan continued, "I'm reading them and Stacie tells me to fill it out. It asks for the baby's name. I'm writing down Zechariah Daniel...I can't see the last name." Wolverine growled frustrated. 

"Calm down. What else?" Charles asked.

"I write my name under the father's and Stacie signs it while I hold the baby...and he's so beautiful, Charles." Logan's voice broke, "He looks like me, but with her bone structure." 

"He certainly didn't get your sharp features." Charles commented, "Logan, go forward once more. To a year after your sons birth. He's crawling and trying to walk...go back to the last night you saw your family." 

Logan shook his head, "No." 

"Please, Logan. Concentrate."

"I don't want to go there." Logan protested. 

"What do you see. It's alright, none of this is real."

"I...I see a van pull along side of me. Several men get out and walk towards me. I start to walk faster, but I feel something stick me in the back...a tranquilizer. But I don't go down, I start to run."

"Where do you run?"

"Nowhere. Nowhere because they shoot me again and again with these darts until I fall." Logan paused, "Everything is black forever and then I open my eyes and there's pain, Charles, so much pain. I feel like my entire body has been cut open and dissected. A man is walking towards me...I don't want to see him! I don't want to see him! I try to think about what happened, but I can't. I try to remember who I am, but even that's too much. I get frustrated and Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! The claws shoot out of me. The man throws me a dog tag with only one word written on it. Wolverine. I don't want to see him! I don't want to see him!"

"Logan, you are going to wake up now. When I count to three. One, two, three!" 

Logan's eyes flew open. His breathing was raged and his body hung rigid. He looked at Charles and The Professor's eyes widen with shock at what he saw. 

Wolverine, the man without feeling. Cold and cruel Logan. Was crying for the first time in sixteen years. 


	24. Battle Part 1

Chapter 24: Battle Part 1

Summary: The battle begins...

Author's Notes: I am terribly sorry it has taken me so long to update, but in Texas school started this week and so it's back to homework and what not. I will try to update as frequently as possible, but I also have another fic in the works right now called Loved By Nightcrawler. If you're Kurt fans as well check it out. It'll give you something to read when I'm slacking on the updates. This is only the first half of a really long battle scene so tell me what you think. I will try to post more tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews guys! You are so supportive and that's what keeps me writing. 

PLEASE Read and Review

***

Pietro looked at his watch, completely annoyed. For some reason Mystique had decided that they needed to make their presence known. She had talked it over with his father and so Magneto had decided they should start a conflict to let the X-Men know they were still around. 

As if they've forgotten, Pietro thought rolling his eyes. 

Coincidentally, Mystique had chosen to make the Bayville Galleria the battleground of choice tonight. Which, Pietro thought, was highly over used. Everyone was there, including the Acolytes, his father's personal lackeys. His father had no faith in them what-so-ever. Pietro let out a slight growl as a familiar face came his way. 

Mystique walked towards him now, a cruel smile on her face. Pietro sighed and narrowed his blue eyes at her, "Could we make this fast?" he asked, "My girlfriends recital is tonight?"

"We'll finish when we finish." Mystique snapped. 

"And I'm the leader and if I want to leave...I'm gone." Pietro spat. 

"Patience, Pietro. I'm sure this will be over quickly." Magneto replied, floating up towards the glass roof of the mall lobby. 

Pietro sighed and walked over towards Asher; an unrecognizable look plastered the giants face. He ran a hand through his midnight black hair and glanced at Pietro as he approached. 

"Why so pathetic looking?" Pietro asked, with a smirk.

Asher sighed, "Mystique sent us to scope out the mall earlier today." 

"Yeah, and?" Pietro asked. 

"I ran into my sister. You know the one I haven't seen in five years? I was cruising through the C.D. store when me and some guy grabbed the same disk. The last copy of the New 50 Cent album. We fought over it and then all of a sudden I hear some girl outside the store yelling at Sterling. Apparently, he tried to pick her up and she wasn't having it. It took me a long time before I realized it was her. I didn't know until she called me Jamie."

"Jamie?" Pietro asked, "Oh! I get it James Asher Daughtry. Jamie short for James!" 

"Yeah, anyway...it turns out that I'm a member of the Brotherhood and she's a member of the X-Men. She tried to tell me I couldn't be a Brotherhood guy and I got pissed and told her I could do whatever I want. She can't just drop into my life and tell me how to live it, right?"

"Right." Pietro replied. 

"Anyway, I bet she'll be coming to this fight tonight and I know she'll be coming after me." Asher said quietly.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a girl, Asher." Pietro taunted. 

"It's not her. It's her power. If she comes along with that Anthony person we have not one, but two people whose powers work against mine. Andrea controls water."

"Asher, " Pietro sighed, "You want to know the truth?"

"What?" Asher asked. 

"I really don't think we're going to win this fight." Pietro stated, "There's too much working against us. If I was smart I'd leave now before the humiliation begins, but I'll stick around for a while."

Lance walked over to them and yawned, "Okay, who's fighting who?"

"I don't usually plan ahead." Pietro replied.

"Well, I figure we could always be a little more prepared since we're going to get hammered on." Lance said as he ruffled his brown hair.

"Good point." Pietro whispered, deep in thought, "Where are Sterling, Wanda, Tabby, and Pierce?"

"Over there." Lance pointed. 

Pietro whistled and made a motion for them to come over. 

Toad and Fred walked over, slowly. The Acolytes must have heard him as well, for they walked over and narrowed their eyes disapprovingly. Pietro hated it that they thought they were so smug. 

"What's up, yo?" Todd asked. 

"Lance thinks we ought to prepare for our fight for once, so...who do ya want to fight?"

"Who's coming?' Tabitha asked, thinking logically for once.

"I'm not sure, but I'd be willing to bet their new recruits will be accompanying the originals, not to mention Asher's sister because she wants his brains smeared along the pavement." Pietro replied, "So call it. Who wants who?"

"I'll take little Miss Perfection." Wanda replied, referring to Jean. 

"I'll help her." Tabitha added. 

"I'll take General One-Eye." Toad said emphatically, "He's not so tough once my tongue swipes his visor off his face."

"I've got Kitty." Lance whispered, avoiding eye contact with anyone else. 

Pietro didn't say anything. If he wanted to go slack off during a battle it was his deal, but if Magneto caught him...May God have mercy on his soul.

"I'm takin' that girl...uh...Christina? Me and her have a score to settle." Fred murmured. 

"Ah'll take the Popsicle." Pyro mused, "Ah'll melt his ice slide."

"I'll take Evan and Bezerker." Pietro replied with a smirk, "Projectile powers don't work well with human speedsters." 

"Rogue will be no problem for me." Gambit smiled, "Last time we met she couldn't take her eyes off me long enough to defend herself."

"I'll take Magma." Asher stated, "He powers and mine are so similar that it'll be impossible for one to over throw the other. That leaves us with only brute strength to work with and I think we all know who'll win that match." 

"They won't bring Roberto." Pietro said, "With no sun he's useless."

"What about Wolfsbane?" Fred asked, "I fought her once and her bite hurts."

"Let me deal with Rahne." Sterling grinned wolfishly. 

Sabretooth growled, his lips turning into a twisted smile, "I'm gonna take Zeke." he replied, "There's only so much damage a healer can take before he's down of the count." 

"That leaves us with Kurt, Andrea, Andrew, Logan, and Anthony. Provided I'm thinking correctly in assuming that Jamie and Jubilee will be eliminated for their ages and Cannonball's power will be considered too destructive." Pietro said. 

"I can take Zeke and Logan both." Sabretooth snarled. 

"I don't want to take that risk." Pietro replied, "In truth I think Pierce is the only one who can stand up to Wolverine. Immortality is a fine match for invincibility. As for the others...Piotr, take Anthony. You're strong you might be able to give him some competition. The invisible guy will be near impossible to deal with. If you see him, hit him, if not...watch out. Kurt will be helping out other, teleporting them out of bad situations. If you see him, hit him. And as for Andrea...a girl...no problem."

"We have company." Mystique said with a smile, as the doors to the Galleria opened, revealing the X-Men.

***

Scott's eyes scanned the dark mall as they walked through the doors. Everything was still and his body went rigid at the awkward silence. Usually the Blob breathed so loudly he could have nailed him in the dark, but not tonight. Tonight the air hung heavy and not the slightest sound reached his ears. 

"I don't like this." Kitty replied. 

"Just stay alert." Scott returned. 

"I can't see a thing." Ray complained. 

"We need some light." Rahne agreed. 

"No problem." Amara and Anthony said in unison. Amara closed her eyes as the glowing magma filled her hands. Anthony rubbed his hands together and much like the reaction when two rocks were struck together, flames rose up in his hands. Amara and Anthony stepped ahead of the group, leading the way. 

"It's still pretty dim." Evan replied, "I don't know where they could be."

"I'll handle this." Rahne said happily, and then morphed into a wolf. She crept on all fours ahead of them eyes, ears, and nose completely focused. When she got to a certain point she stopped. 

"Rahne, what have you got?" Scott asked. 

"Their scent is all over the place. I don't know where those guys are hiding, but I can't lock them down." She continued ahead. 

Scott didn't like this at all. This meant the Brotherhood had the upper hand because they could see them while they couldn't.

"Heads up guys! Over there!" Rahne pointed with her paw as a gust of wind, which could only have been caused by Quicksilver whizzed past them. 

"Here they come!" Kitty yelled. 

Then as if on cue the whole Brotherhood stepped into the light. 

Suddenly Evan went down with a smack, his jaw collided with the floor and he flew a couple of yards, "I'm gonna kill you, Pietro!" he growled getting to his feet. 

Pietro slammed on the brakes and grinned wickedly, "I'd love to see that, Daniels." Then he was running again, but this time he close-lined Bezerker. 

"Let's get, Quickie!" Bezerker yelled angrily. Evan got on his skate-board and flew down the tiled mall floor. Bezerker ran after Evan, his hands glowing with electrical charges.

"The funny thing is," Kitty replied, "Is that they actually believe they'll catch him." 

"Catch this!" 

Everyone's eyes widened as The Blob came charging towards them. Scott's jaw dropped as he ran past everyone and headed straight for Christina. 

Christina squeaked and quickly covered her face in fear. Fred hit her head on, his huge belly propelling her not only into a wall, but through a wall.

"Guys be careful!" Scott called, "I think they're prepared for once." 

"That's right, yo." Came the Ebonics-laced croak of Toad, "We're prepared." His long tongue flicked out, swiping Scott's visor from his face. The red optic blast went flying across the mall, demolishing anything it came in contact with. Todd landed then leaped over to Scott, kicking him in the back and knocking the leader of the X-Men to the floor. 

"Scott are you alright?' Rogue asked. 

"I'm fine. Just watch your backs." Scott ordered, "Get them before they get you." 

"Everyone, like, spread out." Kitty said, taking charge for the visor-less Scott. With that said she phased through a wall and headed down the south wing.

Anthony grinned then rose into the air, while Zeke followed him from below. 

Rahne took off down a corridor, sniffing as she went. 

Amara took on her magma covered state and ran off the way Evan and Ray had gone. 

Bobby iced up and formed an ice slide above the mall. 

Jean walked over to Scott and touched his shoulder, "Will you be alright?" She asked. 

"I'll be fine." Scott answered bitterly, "Just don't let them win." 

"Ah'll stay with him, Jean." Rogue said, "If anyone comes near him Ah'll give 'em a surprise." She removed a leather glove. 

Jean nodded and levitated upward. Then a moment later Logan entered the mall, snarling and sniffing the air. 

"That way." Rogue pointed and the small, but vicious man stalked away. 

Rogue plopped down next to Scott and patted him on the back, "Looks like it's just you and me, sugah."

"Correction. And me." The slick Cajun accent rolled out of his mouth like butter. Rogue narrowed her eyes in anger as Remy Lebeau stalked towards her. 

***

Kitty stopped when she reached Charlotte Russe. Her usually favorite store was dark and dreary and the clothes for the season reeked. Whoever said camouflage was coming back needed to just go die in her opinion. She looked around the nervously, making sure she hadn't been followed. She hugged herself close, ignoring the cold she felt. She stopped in the center of the store, eyes darting back and fourth. 

"Lance, are you like there?" She asked the shadows. 

The only reply she received was the slight shake of the ground. She turned and there walking towards her was Lance Alvers; her boyfriend and mortal enemy. 

"Lance, you scared me to death." She snapped at him, crossing her arms so he knew she was furious. 

Lance smiled and filled the gap between them. He took her in his arms and she met his brown eyes with a look of anticipation. 

"Do you think the others know we're here?" She asked. 

"No. It's clear." 

"You know we're supposed to be fighting." Kitty arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, well. Guess that ideas down the tube." Lance shrugged. 

"Great." And with that Kitty pounced on him, ravishing his lips as she went. 

***

Christina stood and pulled herself from the debris. Dust covered her black hair and her uniform was ripped. Her head pounded from flying face first into the wall.

"Where is he?" She asked, as she stepped out of the hole in the wall rather groggily, "Let me at him. I'll make mutton out of that over grown..." 

BUMP!

Christina fell to the floor as if she were nothing more than a rag doll. Her eyes trailed up to see what had blocked her. 

Fred stood before her, arms crossed over his chest in a 'I'd like to see you take me out' kind of fashion. 

"What was that?" Fred asked in his usual ignorant voice. 

Christina simply smiled. In her current dizzy and sickened state she didn't know how well she'd match up to this guy. So she settled for, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I hope I'm not bothering you." She tried to run past him, but he seized her by the back of her uniform. He lifted her off the ground and held her where her blue eyes were level to his brown ones, "Not so fast, girlie. You and me's got a score to settle."

***

Rahne halted as a familiar fragrance filled her nostrils. She inhaled the air and circled around the area she was investigating. 

Where did she know that smell from? 

It was a hint of Cool Water Cologne and an animal scent; a very familiar animal scent. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be Wolverine at this very moment. 

"Hallo?" She asked. 

"Howdy, Rahne." 

She whirled around to see for the moment green eyes. The face was hidden in the shadows, but when he reached the light she sighed with relief, "Ah, Sterling. What 're you doing here?" 

"Looking for you actually." Sterling grinned. 

"Why am I in trouble or something?" Rahne asked, completely oblivious to the danger she was in. 

"You could say that." Sterling said smoothly. Then he dove for her, changing to wolf form in mid air as he went. He hit her square in the back, causing her to lie down and yelp in the process. He righted himself and growled at her revealing perfectly sharp white teeth. 

"Oh, no." Rahne whimpered. 


	25. Battle Part 2

Chapter 25: The Battle Part 2

Summary: The title is self explanatory.

PLEASE Read and Review! Okay guys, once again I am sorry about the wait. Please continue to review when I update even though it takes a while longer. This chapter is eleven pages long so it should make up for lost time. I hope you guys like it. 

***

Pierce leaned against a wall, green eyes heavily lidded as he began to slip off to sleep. He'd been waiting for his opponent, Wolverine, but apparently he was a no show. Pierce watched from the shadows as the healer, the one they called Zeke crept down the hall past American Eagle Outfitters. He was looking around himself, cautiously, analyzing whether he was going to be attacked or not. 

Pierce yawned, then slid down to the floor. He didn't even flinch when Sabretooth leapt from the balcony and tackled the teen. A sickening crunch resonated through the corridor. Sabretooth looked down. The boy was limp beneath Sabretooth's massive feet. 

Zeke didn't move, nor make a sound. 

"Ha! I reign supreme!" Sabretooth cackled. His maniacal laugh carried through the air, but the sound of footsteps falling very quickly grasped Pierce's attention. 

"Get away from my son!" Came a feral growl. 

Pierce looked up as a short man, no taller than five foot came charging at Victor. Pierce heard a sound much like a sword being unsheathed, and the midget of a man bolted towards Sabretooth with razor sharp claws. 

Pierce's eyes darted the other direction as a blue demonic figure materialized beside the unconscious Zeke, touched him, and vanished as quickly as he had appeared. 

He turned back to the battle at hand. Wolverine sent a round house kick at Victor's face, which made direct contact with his jaw. Sabretooth quickly crawled to his feet and sent a punch Logan's way that knocked him across the hall. 

"You want some of this, Logan?" Creed growled, "Your boy wasn't very entertaining."

Logan pulled himself to his feet, "All right you egg sucking piece of gutter trash you always liked pushing around people smaller than you. Well I'm smaller; try pushing me!"

"With pleasure."

The two Neanderthals charged at one another.

"That is my opponent." Pierce said to himself, "I should probably intervene." He watched as the munchkin sized killing machine slammed Sabretooth into the wall, "But then again it's so much fun to watch Victor Creed get a taste of his own medicine. Besides, it's not as though Creed doesn't have the same healing factor Wolverine has." 

Wolverine lifted Sabretooth from the ground and hurled him through a shop window. Pierce then winced as Wolverine jammed his six claws into the man's chest near his shoulders. Victor's brown eyes looked into his assailants face and then he slumped to the floor unconscious. 

"Now, it's time for me to jump in." Pierce said as he strolled over to the angry little man. He smiled as he realized what type of store he and Sabretooth had crashed through; Rusty's Swords. 

"I wonder how out of practice my sword fighting is." Pierce said as he pulled one from the wall just in time to meet a swing from Wolverine. 

***

Kurt looked at Zeke's blank face. The guy had taken a pretty bad hit from Sabretooth. Zeke was probably about two hundred pounds, but Sabretooth had to be pretty close to three hundred. 

"Zeke, are you alright, dude?" Kurt asked, shaking him slightly. 

Zeke moaned in pain, but his brown eyes opened to look into Kurt's golden ones. 

"Great, your alive." Kurt stated. 

Zeke slowly sat up, but winced in pain. He slowly removed his shirt, even though his body ached in protest. 

Kurt gasped when it was off. 

Zeke's chest and back were badly bruised, the imprint of two feet on his back. As for his chest, two of his rib bones protruded from his stomach.

"Whoa, are you going to be alright?" Kurt asked, covering his mouth to hold back the bile. 

"I will be, but not tonight." Zeke replied. 

"It's a good thing Wolverine jumped in and saved you or you'd probably be dead right now." Kurt observed. 

"Wait...he did what?" Zeke asked. 

"He took out Sabretooth when he saw him hurting you." Kurt replied. 

Zeke said nothing, leaving Kurt to only speculate what he was thinking. But at that moment the healers expression was truly undecipherable. 

***

"This isn't going to go anywhere, Pyro." Bobby yelled as he dodged a stream fire whip. 

"Why do ya say that, mate?" Pyro shot back with a insane laugh. 

"Well, think about it, "Bobby said as he leapt over another swipe, "Your fire, I'm ice. All we can do is drown one another." 

"An excellent observation, Robert. I guess well both go down." 

Bobby sighed and sent a stream of ice Pyro's way, knowing this would take a while."

***

"Gambit, Ah don't have time for this." Rogue protested. 

"Sometimes we don get a say in da matta, chere." Gambit replied with a grin. 

Rogue placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, "I'll be right back." She walked over to Gambit and poked him roughly in the chest, "Look here, Mr., Ah 'm tryin to take care of my injured leader. Now, I can't very well do that without you going away so...could you please?"

Gambit narrowed his black on red eyes at her, there was a moment of silence as he considered her request, "Sure." he replied. 

"Are ya serious?" Rogue asked as a smile spread across her face. 

"No. But I thought I'd let you have yur delusion for a few seconds." Gambit smiled. 

"Ah figured you'd say that." Rogue replied, "That's why Ah come prepared." 

Gambit stepped back suspiciously. When he realized her gloves were still secure on her hands his body relaxed a bit. 

"Ya know Ah like you, Remy, Ah really do, but you being on the evil side is kind of putting a damper on yur chances with me." Rogue began. 

"Really?" Gambit asked, "Ya like me, chere?"

Rogue smiled, "Of course." She stepped closer, but this time Gambit didn't move, "Ah mean, yur handsome and sexy. Girls love the whole bad boy thing...it's a real turn on." 

At this point they were mere inches apart. Rogue looked up into his wild eyes, a cocky smirk had taken over his face. 

"Ya just have one weakness, Remy." Rogue said as she stood up on her tip-toes. 

Gambit shot her a look that seemed to say, 'Yeah, right. I have a weakness?'

"An what is dat, chere?" he asked. 

And with that Rogue kissed him. For a moment he kissed back, but then he slowly slumped to the floor, "Yur a sucker for girls that throw themselves at ya." 

"Rogue, what's going on?" Scott asked. 

Rogue's fingers reached up to touch her lips gingerly, "Nothin'."

***

"This is where you fall down." Asher growled as he hit Amara on the top of her head. She collapsed on the floor, unconscious. He smiled and turned to walk away. He stopped dead in his tracks as he was met with two piercing blue eyes and bleach blonde hair, cut short and choppy. 

Andrea.

"Andie, what the hell have you done to yourself?" Asher asked, though he knew the answer. She had been this way ever since they were little. If she were angry or upset at all she had to change something or destroy it. From the looks of it she had gone to town on her hair. 

"Hello, James." She replied, "I see you've sunk so low as to knocking out girls." 

Asher looked at the heap on the floor then back at his sister. Their eyes met at that moment. Blue to black. X-Men to Brotherhood boy. 

"Why did you have to chose that side?" Andie asked. 

"It was the side that took me in." Asher supplied. 

"We would have taken you in." Andie protested. 

"What's the point, Andie. I'm in the Brotherhood of my own free will. I am content where I am." 

Andie crossed her arms, "Well, in that case. I have no choice, but to fight you." 

"Go ahead, Andrea. You'll win. I'm not fighting my little sister." Asher began to leave, but her blue eyes turned cold. Bits of electricity seemed to play tag around her iris's. He didn't know what this meant, but he imagined it couldn't be good. 

Then without warning a flood of water came flowing towards him, like two hands to grab him. Asher closed his eyes and allowed the water to overtake him. 

***

Pietro stopped running, allowing Bezerker and Daniels a chance to catch up. He just wanted to lose the fight and leave, but he couldn't allow his father to know he was losing intentionally. Hence why Ray had been dragged into this. He was easy to provoke and that made him a liability. 

Ray was the first one to make it up the stairs. He looked at Pietro for a moment not understanding why he'd stopped running.

"Batteries dead?" Bezerker snapped. 

"Ha! Hardly!" 

Time for a little dizzying conflict, Pietro thought. Then he raced over to Ray and ran circles around him. The force inside the vacuum he'd created eventually knocking Ray down the stairs just as Evan made it to the top. 

"Pietro, you're going down." Evan shouted. 

Duh, Pietro thought, why do you think I've stopped running. Pietro did nothing more, but simply allowed Evan to staple him to the wall with his spikes. 

"This scene looks familiar." Evan replied, walking closer, "Isn't this the position you were in when you go arrested when we first got our powers."

Pietro ignored the taunt. 

Evan's attention averted towards a strange sound. 

"Let me go, Fred!" 

"'Tina." Evan whispered, then he looked at Pietro, "I'll see ya, Maximoff." Then he darted down the stairs to help the damsel in distress.

***

"Let go of me you overgrown baboon." Christina yelled. 

"No, not until you apologize for humiliating me in front of all my friends." Fred proclaimed.

He wants an apology? Christina thought, he has the mentality of a five year old, "So if I apologize you'll let me go?" 

"No, but you'll have a better chance of getting out of this alive." 

Christina rolled her eyes, "Oh no!" She exclaimed over dramatically, "What am I going to do? This guys making me shake." 

"Stop making fun of me!" Fred bellowed. 

Christina merely laughed. 

"Put her down, Blob!" 

Christina eyes widened as Evan came walking their way. Was he insane? Fred would crush him.

"What're you gonna do, Daniels? Spike me to death?" Fred asked with a laugh. 

Evan said nothing, but simply looked up. A huge display for the movie theatre hung from the rafters. Evan then looked at Fred dead on, "Nope, even better." With that he sent two spikes up towards the display. They severed the ropes and the next thing Christina knew it was falling. It landed on Fred's head knocking him to the ground. His hand opened and Christina crawled out of his grasp. 

"Are you alright?" Evan asked. 

"I am now." She smiled at him, "Thank you." 

"No problem." Evan replied, trying to looks cool. 

Christina saw right through it. I'll show him how quickly his macho expression can be wiped from his face. Christina stepped up and kissed him on the lips. At first Evan stood there paralyzed, but after a few seconds he responded. 

When their lips broke Christina looked into his brown eyes, "My hero." and with that she slinked away, leaving him in shock.

***

Anthony looked into the white eyes of the man called Colossus. Though the steel man had, had many chances to take him out he seemed to be holding back. He did nothing more than block Anthony's punches and power blasts. 

"Look, this isn't going anywhere if you won't fight back." Anthony stated. 

"If I were to fight back, you would not like me so much." Colossus said as he blocked another punch. 

"I don't like you much now, but I appreciate your concern." Anthony shot back. 

Colossus caught his hand as he tried to hit him once more. 

"I am getting really bored." Anthony growled, "I didn't want to do this, but I am sick of fighting when you won't give me a fair try. Do you know your metal is organic?"

Colossus caught his other wrist, "What's your point?" his Russian accent stuck out. 

"Organic metal is a natural metal. Otherwise a mix of minerals and natural extracts. I am controller of the four elements. One of them being earth." Anthony then lifted Colossus from the ground with a mere mental tap and sent him soaring through the mall top speed. Anthony heard him smash through a wall a couple hundred yards away. 

"That's gotta hurt." Anthony replied then ran off to aid the others. 

***

Jean stumbled out of The Limited. 

She was exhausted and fatigued. 

Tabitha and Wanda lay on the floor, seemingly asleep. Nothing anyone would find inside the store would convey the battle that had taken place just moments before. Tabitha and Wanda had thrown everything they had at her. She had dodged it at first, but after several minutes of blocking her telekinesis was weakening. So she had, had to pull a cheaty move. She mentally stunted them, putting them to sleep. As she walked down the hall Scott's visor caught her eye. It sat on the floor, abandoned by the Toad. 

Or had it been abandoned? 

Jean sent out a mental probe, searching for the meek presence of Todd Tolensky. She found it just inches behind her. 

"Todd, if you come one step closer, you'll find yourself thrown over this railing. Toad road kill." 

"Yes, ma'am." Todd mumbled pathetically and Jean smiled as she heard him hop away. 

***

Pierce leapt onto a desk as Logan charged him once more. Pieces of twisted, jagged, metal sat on the floor. Remains of what once were swords. Logan's adamantium claws had severed through them all, littering the floor with a sword graveyard. 

Logan swiped and scratched Pierce's cheek with his claws. Pierce called out in pain, but the flesh quickly smoothed over and healed. 

"What are we going to do, Wolverine? I an immortal and you practically immortal? We are going to be at this all day." 

Pierce jumped as Logan's blades swung at his ankles. He grabbed another sword from the wall flipped over Logan's head, landing behind him. Then before Logan turned around he scratched his right cheek with the swords blade. 

Logan narrowed his eyes at him as his cheek healed.

"See what I mean." Pierce replied, "Useless." 

"Then surrender and we'll call it a night." Wolverine suggested. 

"Sorry, can't. I never turn down a good fight." With that Pierce lunged with the sword. 

***

Kurt watched as the man with the piercings fought Logan. Kurt had to give the guy props, he stayed alive longer than most would have. He smiled as Logan sliced through yet another sword, but immediately the Brotherhood guy had another. 

"Vhat is he going to do vhen he runs out of swords?" Kurt asked with a laugh. 

But at that moment the fight took a very not humorous turn. The Brotherhood guy jammed the sword into Logan's shoulder, pinning him to the wall behind him. Logan tried to yank the blade out of his shoulder, but it was in the wall at least a foot deep. 

Kurt crept closer where he could hear what was going on. 

"Quite the predicament you're in." The unknown man said. 

Logan simply growled. 

The guy pulled another sword from the wall and pinned Logan's other shoulder to the wall. Logan yelled out in pain. 

Then the man pulled off yet another sword. He walked slowly towards Logan. Kurt couldn't just sit back any longer. His body was trembling, but Logan couldn't dig himself out of this one. 

*Bamf*

Kurt appeared behind the guy. 

"I smell sulfur and brimstone." The man replied. 

"Elf, get out of here!" Wolverine ordered. 

The man lifted the sword and aimed at Logan's head. 

*Bamf*

Kurt was on his back. The man swiped and clawed at him. 

*Bamf* 

He was on the mans shoulders. The same charade continued on for several minutes until finally Kurt felt a hand grasp him by the neck. 

The man hurled him against the wall. Kurt felt his head hit hard then he landed on his chest. 

"I'm going to tear you apart." He snarled. 

"Leave him alone you son of a..." Logan went on to call the man every curse word under the sun. 

Kurt tried to port but his heart was pounding so hard that he was paralyzed. It was as though he was experiencing everything in slow motion and then he saw the man raise the sword. Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but then...

"Adrian, stop it!" Came an angry females voice. 

The man turned to look in the direction of the voice. Mystique stood in the door way, her yellow eyes cold, her expression stern, "Don't touch him, Adrian. He's you r son." 

Kurt thought he'd faint at that moment, "What!?!" 

***

Asher scooped himself from the floor. He was drenched in water and when he opened his eyes his vision was blurred. He tried to start a flame, but it only sparkled then fizzled out.

Andrea was gone, leaving only pools of water in her wake.

He lay back on the floor. She had been fine without him, he realized. In fact she had become a force to be reckoned with. She was no longer his poor pathetic baby sister...

She was a real woman. 

***

"What happened to you, Pietro?" Sterling asked as her walked over to the pinned speed demon. 

"Evan Daniels happened." Pietro shot back, "Get me off this wall."

Sterling obliged and pulled the jagged spikes from his uniform. 

"What time is it?" Pietro asked. 

Sterling glanced down at his silver Fossil watch and replied, "8:45." 

"Crap! I'm late." Pietro looked at Sterling. The wolf-man had blood smeared on his handsome features, "What happened to you?"

"Rahne." he replied absently, "But you should see her." 

"I've got to go." Pietro said quickly. 

"Neither of you are going anywhere." Magneto said angrily. 

Magneto floated over the railing and landed inside the store. He walked over to the two boys. 

"Whatdoyamean?" Pietro asked. 

"The fights not over and we're losing." Magneto stated, "We need all available power." 

Pietro crossed his arms. He was sick of this. He was tired of being pushed around. He didn't want to be Quicksilver, Magneto's Lackey anymore. He narrowed his blue eyes and looked at his father, "It sounds like a personal problem." 

"What?" 

"You heard me." Pietro replied, "I am not going to be your slave anymore. I am your son, not your mutant attack quad captain." Pietro turned on his heal.

"Your going to see her aren't you, Pietro? The human girl." 

The words stopped Pietro in his tracks. He wasn't going to lie anymore, "Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"You wasting your time." Magneto replied, "Find someone of your won race." 

"Being a mutant doesn't make us a separate race. It's genetics. Nothing more." Pietro headed down the stairs. 

"She's dying, Pietro." 

Pietro stopped, "Another lie, father?"

"No, my son, Lilly found out." 

Pietro said nothing, instead he ran. He ran all the way to the recital, a part of him told himself he was running to escape. But no matter how fast he ran he couldn't escape his thoughts. 


	26. White Roses

Chapter: 26: White Roses

Summary: Pietro arrives at the recital...

PLEASE Read and Review! Hey, I updated quicker than I did last time. I've finally adjusted to school so I should be updating more frequently. Thanks for all the reviews. 

***

The auditorium was pitch black when Pietro stepped inside. He slipped quietly into a seat along the back row and slouched in his chair. His heart thudded dully as he stared into what seemed like eternal darkness. 

He has to be lying, Pietro thought, he wouldn't know the truth if it kicked him in the teeth. Why all of a sudden would he be honest with me? 

The thoughts raced through his mind at speeds he'd never felt before. His brain went over every possible scenario finally coming to the conclusion that he would ask Heather about it after the recital.

After a few more minutes a man wearing a tuxedo walked onto the stage and announced that intermission would soon be over and that everyone should return to their seats. When everyone finally sat down, Pietro found himself squirming in his seat. 

Not only was he usually hyperactive, but at this moment he had something on his mind that was torturing him. He wanted answers, but he couldn't very well just go back stage and bother Heather during her recital. 

He crossed his arms and sighed. At long last the red velvet curtains parted like the sea, revealing a stage illuminated in light. The sound of a classical piano piece filled his ears as the ballerinas descended on the floor. Like fairies soaring to the song of spring the dancers began to turn and leap; a mix of pastel colors: blue, orange, and green. Their sheer skirts flowed about their bodies casting rainbows lights like the aurora borealis. Pietro found himself mesmerized by the slow motions and elegant decor, but it wasn't until an auburn haired beauty dressed in a water colored mix of pink and purple entered the light that he was truly bewitched. She walked to the center of the stage, toe's pointed gracefully. Then when she was in the middle of the circle of fairies she stood onto her tip-toes and began to move with the beauty of the angels. Everything seemed completely focused on her as she glided across the stage in her satin slippers. 

Time seemed to fly by, despite him being confined to his seat. He had never known a time when he had been completely focused on something. Watching his girlfriend dance was the first time he was utterly attentive. 

When the music finally ended and the curtains closed he felt a tear slid down his cheek. He brushed it away, frustrated and then stood to add his claps to the other viewers. The claps resonated throughout the auditorium, eventually becoming a thunderous hum. The curtain opened once more and the girls from the chorus ran out and took a bow, followed by the secondary dancers. When Heather walked onto the stage the howls and applause rose to a higher pitch. She was carrying a big bouquet of white roses in her arms. A smile was plastered to her face as she waved and then bowed. Her chest rose and fell and sweat beaded her brow. From where he was sitting, the bits of perspiration seemed to be nothing more than tiny specks of glitter, but he knew what it was. She had worked hard on this program, she had to be tired. 

Pietro started towards the stage. He needed to talk to her. He needed her to tell him that what his father had said was all a lie and that she was absolutely fine. 

The other dancers ran over to her now, congratulating her and hugging her. Heather smiled, returning their embraces and answering all their questions. She stepped beyond the circle and headed for the stage exit. Step, step, step...

Pietro watched as her petite body fell to the floor, rose petals flying as she dropped. 

Everyone turned to look at her, but before any of them could think about aiding her he was by her side. 

"Heather?" he flipped her over. Her green eyes were clamped shut, hiding their beauty from him. Her tan skin was going pale making her red lips appear blood stained, "Heather? Heather?" Pietro shook her a little, but no response heeded his question. He looked around frantically. All the faces just staring at him, shocked, and scared. 

"Why are you guys just standing there?" He asked angrily, "Help! Somebody help her!" 

Teachers seemed to come back to themselves at that moment as they shoved through the crowd. Principal Kelly pulled Heather from Pietro's arms, "Get out of the way, mutie!" he growled. He touched her wrist and neck, feeling for a pulse, "She's not breathing." he confirmed. 

"Call an ambulance! Someone call 911!" Pietro heard a woman shout. He stepped back. For the first time in his life it seemed that nothing was moving fast enough. Time dragged on and all he could do was stare. 

Stare at the white roses that littered the floor with their petals. White, the color of death when roses were concerned. Why hadn't he realized that before. His eyes fell on the disregarded card on the floor, mere inches from where Heather fell. 

The card was beautiful and the handwriting all too familiar. 

His blue eyes rested on a name, a name he knew and at that moment hated more than any of the vilest creation of his worst nightmares. 

It said merely, "Best Wishes, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr."

***

I'm sorry! I usually don't like to leave you guys with these terrible cliffhangers. I'm always afraid you guys will get angry with me and stop reading. : ( I will try and update ASAP. I love you guys!


	27. Here Comes the Rain Again

Chapter 27: Here Comes the Rain Again

Summary: Pietro reflects on the events from the last chapter.

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks so much for the support. I wrote this a few minutes ago so that you guys would have something more to go on. 

***

Pietro ran. Somewhere in between the time Heather was gracing the stage of the auditorium and the time she had fallen, rain had begun to descend from the sky. It was as though the angels themselves were weeping for Heather. 

Pietro ran, and ran, and ran. He ran until he felt his mutant powers depleting, leaving him short of breath, and emotionally shattered. He was soaked and his clothes weighed him down as he drug himself to the edge of the harbor. He walked to the end of the dock and looked into the black night waters. 

It matched his mood. Dark, desolate, and cold. 

He thought he was crying, but as the rain mingled with his tears he found it impossible to decipher which was which. 

"He told the truth for once." He said as he slumped onto the ground, "And for once in my life I wish he were lying."

Heather...he thought as his heart threatened to burst in agony, Why didn't you tell me? 

"Would you have understood?" A voice asked from behind. 

Pietro gritted his teeth and turned his head to look at the speaker, "Leave me alone." he snarled. 

The figure was wrapped in a black full length coat with a hat. The darkness concealed his face, but his voice was unforgettable. 

"Look at you, son. What has she done to you? You've become nothing more than a sniveling human lover." 

Pietro didn't reply, he just looked into the crisp water, wishing to God that he couldn't swim so that he could fall in and let the icy waters flow over him. That would certainly end his problems. 

"You could have been a legend, but now..." he trailed off, "You'll be nothing more than a joke." 

"Is that what you've come to tell me, father?" Pietro asked, his voice venomous, "Because if that's all you have to say, save it. I've heard it all before. I'm a disgrace...a pathetic excuse for a son. It isn't as though you haven't been telling me that my whole life." 

Magneto was quiet for a moment then replied, "I only said those things because I knew your heart, Pietro. You would go out of your way to try and prove yourself to me, but no more. My biggest fears have been realized. Your bleeding heart for humanity has come fourth. I tried to save you from it, but you didn't want to be saved. "

"So it looks like you just delayed the inevitable." Pietro snapped, "Now leave."

"It amazes me how quickly you will betray your own flesh and blood for a human." 

"Flesh and blood. Flesh and blood...well you're right about that. I am your flesh and blood, but you are not my father. It takes more than getting a woman pregnant to be considered a father. It takes commitment, love, and care. Something you don't have left in you. Your humanity died a long time ago. You were human once, dad, or have you forgotten?" 

He didn't speak, so Pietro continued, "I want nothing more to do with you." 

Lightning flashed across the sky and hit the water, making Pietro jump. 

"You're a fool, Pietro." Magneto replied with a bitter laugh, "I got you out of prison."

"Well now I think that if those bars could keep me away from you, father, I'd welcome them." Pietro stood and met his fathers green-eyed gaze directly, "Good bye."

He walked back towards the town, not looking back, but as he turned the corner he heard him utter...

"She'd not dead, you know. Not yet anyway..." 


	28. Shattered

Chapter 28: Shattered

PLEASE Read and Review! I know this has taken forever, but I know where everything is going so it's only a matter of time. Please lend your support and comments. 

***

The hospital was bitter cold as Pietro entered it's doors. His shoes squeaked as he walked down the tiled hall, leaving trails of water in his wake. The smell of rubbing alcohol invaded his nostrils as he stepped up to the secretary desk. 

"Excuse me, but could you tell me which room Heather McNamara is in?"

The nurse looked up at him with sad eyes and then replied, "Room 211. Upstairs." 

Pietro nodded and headed for the elevator, head hung. He pushed the up button and waited for the metal doors to open. When he reached the second floor he drug his feet to the room that read 211. He peaked his head inside the door cautiously. Heather's mother sat in a chair beside the bed. Her father stood staring out the window. 

Pietro had avoided looking at the figure asleep in the bed, but now he forced himself to see her. Heather lay under a mountain of blankets and sheets. Her face was pale and gaunt. Machines of all shapes and sizes were hooked up to her body by some type of cord or tube. The steady sound of the heart monitor was the only sound mingled with the sniffles of her mother. Pietro knocked on the door lightly.

Her mother looked up, eyes bleary, "Pietro...hi." She said wearily. 

He stepped inside and stood at the foot of her bed, "How is she?" he asked, dreading the reply. 

"Uhm...not well, Pietro. She's dying." 

Pietro's heart wrenched, threatening to stop at that moment, "How long has she known about this?" 

"She's had this heart problem her whole life. She was born with a hole in her heart. The doctors tried numerous times with corrective surgery, but nothing seems to repair it. Her body has rejected the surgery each time."

Pietro just stared at her. His angel was dying and for once he felt powerless. Was this some kind of cruel game God was playing? Drop this wonderful creature into his life and then rip it away. 

"Would you like to talk to her? We'll leave you alone if you do."

Pietro nodded as he wiped away some tears. When the room was empty he sat down in the chair Heather's mother had previously occupied. He took her hand, so small in comparison to his. His throat was raw as he tried to speak. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to be angry with her; to yell at her and ask her why she lied to him. But she hadn't lied she had just chosen to withhold certain information from him. He looked over her pasty features and sighed, "It's weird trying to talk to you when I don't know if you even hear me. I'm...not good with words." his voice broke, "Heather, you can't die..." he squeezed her hand, "I love you too much...why didn't you tell me about this? Why wouldn't you tell me something as vital as this?" he put his head down on the bed.

"Because I didn't want you to break up with me because I was dying."

Pietro looked up. Two green eyes stared at him. 

"Heather? Are you okay...?" 

"I feel so weak...I'm tired." She mumbled. 

"Heather, I would never have dumped you." Pietro said honestly. 

"I didn't want you to think I was pathetic...or weird." 

"I don't think you're pathetic. I think you're beautiful. I wanted to be with you forever. I mean...I've defied my father and probably shattered any chance I had with him." 

"I know...I love you, Pietro...and at least I got to see you one last time." 

A loud shrieking sounded in his ears as his gaze flew over to the heart monitor. The neon line that had once been like a mountain outline was straight. 

Doctors poured into the room and for the second time tonight, Pietro's life was moving in slow motion. They shoved tubes down her throat and put needles into her arms, trying to revive her. His mind was racing, but everything was moving in slow motion. She can't die, she can't die, I won't let her die. Then he was speeding out of the hospital like a bat out of hell. 


	29. Act of Mercy

Chapter 29: Act of Mercy

Summary: Read and find out!

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks for the support, guys. I love ya. I'm sorry the last chapter ended so mean. Hopefully this one makes up for it. 

***

"I can't believe this!" Kurt moaned, as threw his uniform onto a chair. 

Zeke sat down on the sofa in the game room, ribs bandaged and bruised. He smiled as the fuzzy elf pressed on angrily.

"You know as if life didn't suck enough vith me having a mother I can't stand, now my father's a psycho who tried to kill me. I just can't vin." 

Zeke suppressed a chuckle. Laughing made his ribs and stomach ache in protest. Kurt was so wrapped up in his own troubles he failed to see that Zeke also had father issues. The two of them had fathers they couldn't stand, but tonight at least his had proved himself to be more than just a Neanderthal with claws. He had actually performed a selfless heroic act. 

"I mean, my father tried to sword me tonight." Kurt complained, "And further more who is he? Just some random guy named Adrian. My mother is such a cheap..." he couldn't bring himself to say the words so he settled for flopping onto the couch beside Zeke. He sighed, "I hate her." 

"It's just the hand God dealt you." Zeke offered. 

"I know."

"And you shouldn't hate her." 

Kurt growled frustrated, "That's just it...I don't hate her. I want to, but I can't no matter how hard I try." 

Zeke nodded, "For the longest time that's how I felt. I spent my whole life thinking that my father was a coward because he wasn't there. Living without him...I never cried or dwelled on him for too long because my anger wouldn't let me feel for a stranger. It's the same with you and your mother. You're mad, but you can't forget." 

"Are you going to give him a shot?" Kurt asked, suddenly.

Zeke looked up at the ceiling fan then stood, walking to the window, "I dunno. I mean...I've gone my whole life without him. I'm almost a man now and he's going to show up. I'm not even sure how much he knows. Does he remember us at all? There's so many questions I want to ask him, but not even he has the answers."

"Do you vant to know the truth?" Kurt asked.

Zeke nodded, "Sure."

"I think he does remember a little. I also thinks it's killing him because he vants to know more. He feels terrible for leaving you and your mother."

Zeke was silent, looking down at his feet. Suddenly a gust of wind burst through the entry way and broke the stillness. When the air flowed back to it's place Pietro Maximoff stood before them. Zeke narrowed his eyes. Could this be the speed demon he had seen fighting just hours before? His hair was disheveled and his face was puffy. His blue eyes were red and they made his eyes water just looking at them. 

"What are you doing here?" Zeke asked.

"There'snotimeforquestions. Wehavetogonow!" Pietro replied quickly, seizing Zeke's wrist. 

"Get off me!" Zeke demanded, pulling free.

"I don't have time for this, Weldon." Pietro said slowly, "It's a matter of life and death you have to come NOW!" 

Zeke narrowed his eyes. He could feel the bit of his father inside him coming out, "I don't have to go anywhere."

"Yes, you do." Pietro said, obviously not understanding why they were no leaving. 

"Hold up, Pietro. Slow down." Kurt offered. 

"I don't have time to slow down, elf. I need his help," he pointed to Zeke, "We have to go."

"I can't help you if I don't know the problem." Zeke replied. 

Pietro blew out angrily, "There is no time for explanations."

"But there seems to be enough time for arguing." Kurt said cockily. 

"Mygirlfriendisdying. Shehasaholeinherheart. Ifyoudon'tcomenowsheisgoingtodie."

"What?" Zeke asked. 

"My. Girlfriend. Is. Dying." Pietro pronounced each syllable, "Will you help or not?"

Slowly Zeke smiled, "But wait a second...I thought my power was worthless?"

Pietro's mouth dropped, "I cannot believe you are going to hold me to that at a time like this." 

"I have to agree with, Pietro." Kurt replied, "It's life or death." 

"But he doesn't need my help. My power's pathetic. Humans aren't worth saving."

Pietro's shoulders slunk, tears were welling up, but he did his best to shove them back down, "Weldon, she's all I care about in this world. Please...don't do this. If you do this one thing for me I'll do anything you say."

Zeke arched an eyebrow, "Anything?"

"Yes, anything." Pietro said exasperated.

Zeke grinned, "Well in that case...get us there, Quickie."


	30. Awakening

Chapter 30: Awakening 

Summary: Read and find out. 

PLEASE Read and Review! I updated as soon as I could. Here it is.

***

When Pietro and Zeke reached the hospital, which took about three seconds, the doctors were still fawning over Heather's limp body. They had resulted to pulling out the shocks and Pietro cringed as the doctor yelled, "Clear!" Zeke's eyes looked over the petite girl in the bed and though he tried to hide it, Pietro saw the sympathy bubbling to the surface. An overweight nurse in high heels walked over to them and gently grabbed Zeke by the arm.

"You boys can't be in here." She said sternly. 

Zeke looked at her plump face and smiled. She stared into his eyes and Pietro didn't understand what was going on between the two. All he knew was that the nurse looked into those eyes, green as autumn leaves, and stepped aside. Zeke walked over towards the bed eyes locked on his target. But when he got close enough he stopped and looked at Pietro, "She might be too far gone. Unlike Jesus I can't heal the dead." 

"Please...try." Pietro pleaded. 

Zeke nodded and stood on the opposite side of the bed. The doctor growled, "Get out of the way." Zeke narrowed his eyes and replied, "No, you get out of the way. If you want her to live." and with that Zeke touched one long-fingered hand to her forehead. 

Pietro watched amazed at what happened next. You could almost see his essence/life force flowing into her body. Like white pieces of electricity, reviving her. Her pale skin grew tanner. Her stringy hair became full. Her thin chapped lips became pink and lustrous. Then her eyes opened and the life that radiated through them made Pietro go weak at the knees. Breath filled her lungs and she coughed. 

"She's alive." Pietro stated the obvious, but at that moment he couldn't care. 

Zeke pulled his hand away from Heather's forehead and her gaze met his. She smiled at him, a knowing smile. Then she looked at Pietro. 

Pietro rushed over to her and cuddled her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and Pietro felt her sniffing him. 

"What're you doing?" he asked, suspiciously. 

"You smell like rain." She commented. 

"Is that bad?"

"No, I like rain."

Pietro turned to look at Zeke. The healer stood, leaning against the wall. His eyes were calm and serene as always. 

"Thank you." Pietro said softly, not taking his arms off Heather. 

Zeke nodded and then...

"Zeke, are you alright?" Pietro asked. 

Zeke didn't answer, just looked forward. His body was sweating and now that Pietro watched a little closer he noticed his body was shaking. 

"Zeke?" Pietro knew something was wrong now. He stood and walked closer to him. Then he remembered the draw back to his healing powers, "Zeke?"

Zeke slunk forward, a heap of unconsciousness. Pietro caught him before he hit the floor. The doctors and nurse had been standing there the whole time. It was funny he just remembered them now. He looked down at the man he was in debt to and said, "Nurse?"


	31. Your Wish is My Command

Chapter 31: Your Wish is My Command

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks for all the support guys! 

***

Zeke squinted against the light as he opened his eyes. 

What happened to me? He thought with a moan. The last thing I remember is healing Heather and then...nothing. 

He tried to sit up, but winced as pain shot through his chest. He settled back down on the pillows, taking in his surroundings. Tubes were shoved up his veins, held into his skin by needles, and machines sat beside the bed he was lying in. He could hardly breath, but oxygen was being forced into his lungs through a cord inserted into his nose. He pulled the cord out, frustrated, and ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

"You're awake." Came a voice from across the room. 

Zeke's head snapped in attention, but then he wanted to curse because of the throbbing pain that shot through his temples. Pietro sat in the chair beside his bed, a pile of magazines stacked on his lap. 

"What's with the magazines?" Zeke asked, his voice raspy.

"Oh," Pietro sighed, "I finished reading them about three minutes after the nurse brought them in. Did you know that in Texas the democrats are throwing a hissy-fit because they don't want to be redistricted?"

"I don't care, Pietro." Zeke groaned holding his aching head. 

"Well, anyway...I've been sitting here since you crashed." 

Zeke's thoughts seemed to register now, "How is she?"

"She's fine." Pietro said with a smile, happiness evident in his blue eyes, "Her parents are going to come thank you later. They said something about seeing mutants in a new light." 

Zeke grinned, "New converts." 

"Yeah..." Pietro trailed off, "Look, Zeke, I just wanted to say...thank you. If Heather would have died I don't know what type of shape I'd be in now." 

"It was nothing, Pietro. It's what I do. Me and my wussy power." 

Pietro's smile faded and he nodded, "I just don't think I'll ever be able to show you how grateful I really am."

Zeke narrowed his eyes, "Oh, you'll prove it. You owe me anything I wish for remember? Anything I say...if I remember correctly."

"The offer still stands." Pietro replied, not sounding the least bit upset by this statement. 

"I'll have to think of something." Zeke said, settling down. 

The door clicked open and a nurse walked into the room. She looked at Pietro and then at Zeke, "He's finally awake." She replied. 

Pietro nodded. 

"I'm Taz, and I'll be taking care of you for the remainder of your stay." She scribbled some notes on the clipboard she was holding, "Well, now that you're up and moving a bit I need to run a few tests." She looked at Pietro with a 'get out of here look' and he took the hint. 

"I gotta go anyway." Pietro said, "When you think of what you want let me know." 

Zeke watched him walk to the door and finally the thought came to him. He knew what he wanted, "Hey, Pietro?" 

Pietro stopped and turned, "Yeah?"

"I know what I want." Zeke arched an eyebrow.

"Shoot." 

"I want you to join us."

Pietro held back a laugh, "Me? Join the X-Men?"

"That's what I want. I mean, where else have you got to go? Your dad's probably disowned you by now." 

Pietro ran a hand through his silver hair and smirked, "Quicksilver the X-Man?"

"It has a certain ring to it. So...what do you say?"

"I say you saved my girlfriends life. Your wish is my command."

***

It's not the last chapter, though it kind of sounded like that to me. I'll update soon!


	32. Like Father, Like Son

Chapter 32: Like Father, Like Son

PLEASE Read and Review! The story is still not over! I know it sounds like it, but it's not. Thanks for the reviews guys and please continue to read.

***

Zeke stared out the window, admiring the beauty of God's achievement. It was going to be a beautiful Fall. The autumn leaves rustled across the field just outside his window. How he longed to go out there and roll in their dried masses of brown, gold, and red or just sit in the grass and look at the sunset. Not that the view from inside was all that terrible. His nurse, Taz, was a definite plus in contrast to the cold hospital room and unbearable rubbing alcohol smell. She had stayed with him, reading magazines out loud and taking him around the hospital in a wheelchair. In all honesty he had been healed for the last two days, but he kept pretending; for the sake of hanging out with Taz and for the doctors sanity. 

A light taping sounded on his door, "Come in." Zeke replied. 

The door squealed as a visitor stepped inside. The smell of cigar smoke and Old Spice cologne filled the room as Logan sat down in the chair beside his bed. 

"Hey." The gruff voice said. 

"Hi." Zeke replied, as he slouched lower in his bed. There was a long awkward silence and then...

"You're fakin' it, huh?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah."

"Hot nurse?" 

"Yeah."

"I can read you like a book." 

"Like father like son." 

"Don't be a smart-alec." 

"Sorry." Zeke sighed. Another long drawn out silence and then...

"I'm-" Wolverine began, but Zeke cut him off as he began to speak as well. 

"You first." Wolverine said.

"No, you." 

"No, no I insist."

"Really, just say it." 

"Okay," Wolverine paused, "Look, kid...I just wanted to say..." he seemed to have difficulty pen pointing the right words.

Zeke arched his eyebrows, "You're sorry?" he offered. 

"Yeah, those are the words." 

"You want to apologize?" Zeke asked to confirm. 

"Uh...yeah. I mean...I know I'm not the best person in the world...and I know I've missed out on sixteen years of experience, but...if it's alright with you I'd like to try and make up for it."

Zeke smiled. In his own weird way it was kind of nice hearing Logan say those words. To a person who didn't know him they might have been offended by Wolverine's lack of compassion, but Zeke knew him now. This was as close to and apology and a 'let's start over' as he was going to get. 

"So...uh...what do ya say? Father and son?" 

Zeke ran a hand through his hair. Logan had proven that he cared. He had saved him from being crunched by Sabretooth. Zeke knew full well he would have been in even worse shape had Logan not shown up. He may be loud, burly, and a Neanderthal, but he was his father none-the-less.

Logan was still staring at him, waiting for his response.

"Sure, father and son." And with that Zeke held out his hand as if to seal the deal. Logan took the larger boys hand, "But don't think you get to boss me around. I'm sixteen, practically an adult."

"Sure, little man." Wolverine snorted. 

"Hello." Came a perky voice.

Logan watched Zeke's face light up as the nurse walked into the room. 

"How're you feeling?" She asked. 

Zeke moaned in pain and coughed, "Terrible."

"Poor baby." She replied, "But all your tests say you're fine."

"I'm going to die!" Zeke said dramatically. 

"Oh, you're not going to die." She smiled at him, then looked at Logan, "You must be the father." 

Logan looked startled for a moment, "Uh...yeah. Right, I'm his father." The new word sounded weird leaving his lips. 

"Well..." Taz continued, "According to these charts, your son is the fastest healer in the world."

"He gets it from me." Logan said gruffly. 

The nurse left the room and both Zeke and Logan's heads turned sideways.

"You have good taste." Wolverine commented. 

"Thank you." 


	33. Forgiveness

Chapter 33: Forgiveness

PLEASE Read and Review! It's short, but it had to tie up some loose ends. There will be two more chapters after this.

***

Kurt slammed his locker shut and headed down towards math class. He was running late as usual. The P.E. coach had held them in class late. How he hated that pigheaded man. The school was freezing and Kurt held himself close as he started into a light run. Kurt rounded the corner and was mere inches from the door, when a pair of hands seized him and pulled him into the shadows. 

"Vhoa, vhat's the big idea?" Kurt growled. He turned to look into two cold eyes, but as he stepped back he could make out the features and the piercings, "You." he said. 

"Me." Adrian smiled. 

"Vhat do you vant, Adrian?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Adrian sighed and shook his head, "First of all the names Pierce, got it? Secondly...my conscience is bothering me so I decided to talk to you." 

Kurt waited. 

"Look, for what it's worth...I'm sorry for attacking you. I didn't know who you were."

"Vould it have mad a difference?" Kurt shot back. 

"Yeah, it would have. The truth is, I just found out about you a few weeks ago. Your mother told me, but I still didn't know who you were. Your mother doesn't like to include details, she tells just enough to manipulate the person she's talking to."

"Tell me about it." Kurt rolled his eyes. 

"What I'm sayin' is...I'm there for ya. If you need me. I know that I know absolutely zero about, but I'm willing to learn. I don't run away from my problems. I just hope you'll be able to forgive my absence for so long."

"How did you meet my mother?" 

Pierce smiled and leaned against the lockers, "She didn't look the way she does normally, that's for sure. She was a pretty little blonde for a few weeks and then when she realized what I was she told me the truth...or showed me rather. I loved her and so I dealt with it, but after a while...let's just say you mother is a very hard woman to live with." 

Kurt nodded understanding.

"So...is it too late to make amends?"

Kurt smiled. Of all the people in the world he was the one who should surely forgive. God forgives everyone...but sometimes people just can't. But Kurt knew what he had to do, "It's never too late to say your sorry." he replied. 

Pierce grinned, "Thank you." 

"But right now I have to go to class." Kurt stated, "I'll talk later." 


	34. Pietro the XMan

Chapter 34: Pietro the XMan 

PLEASE Read and Review! It's short, but it had to tie up some loose ends. There will be one more chapters after this. Thanks for the support. All of your reviews mean more to me than I could ever express. 

***

"No!" Evan growled. 

They were all gathered into the living room. The face of every X-Men was glued to an unlikely visitor. Zeke was in the doorway and beside him stood none other than Pietro Maximoff. Pietro's blue eyes scanned the room he was in. Analyzing everything in a mere half a second. 

"Hey, Daniels." Pietro replied with a smirk. 

"Get. Him. Out. Of. Here." Evan demanded, stomping his foot and turning to Scott. Scott said nothing, just looked down at his feet. Evan looked back at Pietro, hatred in his eyes. 

"No can do, spike-boy. " Pietro crossed his arms over his chest.

"And why is that?" Evan asked getting right into Pietro's face. 

"Evan, calm down." Jean said quietly. 

"I will not be calm. My worst enemy is in my house. Why is he here?"

When no one answered, Pietro piped up, "Let's just put it this way. Su casa es mi casa." 

Evan's brown eyes widened, "No..."

"I'm afraid so, Evan." Professor Xavier said as he wheeled into the room, "Pietro is sincere about joining us. I have looked into his mind and he's clear." 

"Yeah. So there!" Pietro replied, feeling quite immature, but not caring. 

Evan narrowed his eyes at the Professor, "I am not dealing with this." Evan took off, heading for his room. 

"Evan!" Christina called after him, but when he didn't respond she ran after him. 

"I apologize for Evan's behavior, Pietro. We are all happy to have you here. It's just going to take some getting used to." Xavier replied. 

"I understand." Pietro said with a smile, putting on that mock kindness to adults thing he did.

When everyone had cleared out of the living room, Zeke leaned over and whispered into Pietro's ear, "What is it between you and Evan?" Zeke asked. 

"I stole one of his girlfriends a while back. He got all competitive and before I knew it we were competing for everything. Daniels chews on a problem until all the flavors gone and then he sticks it in his hair." 

"Evan got all competitive? For some reason I doubt he was the only one provoking this."

"Think what you want, healer. I've got to go call my girlfriend." And with that Pietro sped up to his room.


	35. Father Son Troubles

Chapter 35: Father Son Troubles

Summary: This scene was inspired after I watched the Ya-Ya Sisterhood. I was going to end it at the last chapter, but decided to add a little comedic relief into the story before I ended it.

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks so much for all of your support please read the chapter after this. It has very important information. PLEASE look at it.

* * *

"That ungrateful, brat." Magneto drawled, "Whoever thought he'd be the one to abandon me."

"He's in love." Piotr replied, "Love makes you crazy." 

"Get me some vodka." Magneto whined. 

Gambit walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the crystal bottle of vodka. He poured a little into a glass and handed it to Erik. 

"More." Erik demanded, "I'm not a child." 

Gambit handed the bottle over and Magneto down the remainder of the vodka, "He was supposed to be the good one. I thought Wanda was the one who'd try and do me in." 

"Just try to give Pietro the benefit of the doubt. Just call him." Gambit suggested. 

"You know what, Cajun, ever since you stopped drinking you stopped thinking clearly. How can I possibly call someone who no longer exists."

There were blank stares from all of the Acolytes.

"Give me the phone." Magneto whined.

* * *

"So how are holding up?" Kurt asked as he entered a completely spotless room. Quicksilver lay sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"It's fine." he replied, "Definitely more snazzy than the Brotherhood House. How is Daniels? Still sulking?" 

"Ahhh, yeah. It'll take him a while to get over it." Kurt said.

"If he ever does." 

"Vell, I just vanted to tell you that vhatever you did in the past is in the past. I von't hold it against you." 

"Thanks, blue-boy." Pietro stood and stretched. 

The magical jingle of his cell phone filled their ears. It sat atop his dresser right beside Kurt. Kurt lifted the phone up and stared at the unfamiliar number. 

"It's my dad. Don't pick it up." Pietro demanded, "No one calls my cell phone besides him." 

Kurt ignored his heed and picked up the phone, "Hallo, Erik. How're ya?"

***

"Fine, Kurt. Is he there?"

***

Kurt turned to Pietro.

"Elf, why did you do that!?!" 

"He's fine. Talk to him." Kurt handed over the phone.

Pietro reluctantly brought the phone to his ear, "Dad?"

Almost immediately screaming sounded in his ear, vibrating through his head. 

"You're dead to me! Do you hear? Dead!" This was followed by several more colorful words. 

Pietro heard the phone being wrestled from his father's hands and then the Cajun's voice, "He'll have to call you back." Then the line went dead. 

"Vhat did he say?" Kurt asked. 

Pietro shook his head, "I'm not quite sure. I learned how to drown him out after seventeen years."

* * *

The End!

Everyone be sure to READ the next chapter. You know the one labeled IMPORTANT. Thanks. 


	36. READ THIS! IMPORTANT!

Hello everybody! Thank you so much for reading my fic. It means so much to me that someone enjoys reading my stories as much as I love writing them. Now I have something very special, just for you. This is a **sneak peak **of my **next Pietro based fic**. It will document the entire life of **Quicksilver **and is called Life in the Fast Lane. I will be posting the first chapter tonight, but just so you don't have to wait here it is. If you would like me to email you when I update please state so in your review. PLEASE Read and Review!

Life in the Fast Lane

"Erik, I don't understand this." Magda looked into her husbands ice blue eyes. His expression was one she'd never seen before. It was completely dispassionate and unregretful. It shook her to her core. Fear was enveloping her as she turned to look at the ruins of the nights events. 

Flames rose higher and higher until they seemed to turn the night sky into ash. The screams of terror echoed through her head. Every shriek was forever hers to cherish, and she would remember them until the day that she died. 

"Erik, what has happened to you? How did you-what happened?" Magda was trembling and her coherence was fleeing. 

The proceedings of the night replayed in her mind. Her husband had stormed into their home. Magda had been in the sitting room near the hearth, her knitting needles in her lap. Their daughter, Anya, was in her bedroom playing with her dolls. Erik had seized Magda's hand and hauled her into their bedroom. 

"Get packed." he ordered. 

"Dear, what is going on?" 

"We don't much time. They're after me, Magda. A whole mob. I delayed them, but I fear they will be here soon." He pulled his belongings out of the dresser and closet then threw them into a brown cloth bag. 

"Why are they after you?" Magda asked, as she put her own things into a bag.

"Because they fear what they do not understand." Erik replied. 

"Understand what?"

"People like me." Erik kneeled before her, "Magda, I'm not like other men. I should have told you before, but I was afraid you wouldn't understand." 

"I understand you, my love. Who better to understand you, but your own wife?"

He looked into her eyes, and for a moment they just fell into each other's hypnotic gaze. 

"I love you." Erik said quietly. 

Just the a raping sounded on their door. Erik stood, completely alert, "Stay here." he ordered. 

Magda stood, "I will not just stay put. I am going with you."

"Woman-" Erik began, but he was cut off by the knocking. 

He marched into the living room and then to the door. He threw it open. Magda's eyes widened as she looked at the faces of the villagers. Torches burned brightly, illuminating their faces and hollowing their eyes. 

"Yes?" Erik asked. 

"Come on out and fight like a man, freak." One of the villagers said. 

"Yeah, we don't want your kind here." Echoed the others. 

"Erik, I'm frightened." Magda said, clinging to his shirt sleeve. 

"Go back inside." he whispered, "I'll handle them. "

"I won't leave you." Magda proclaimed. 

At that moment one of the men threw their torch. It landed on the top of the shingled roof engulfing it in flames. As if this triggered some effect in all of them more torches went soaring threw the air, some hitting the house others landing on the ground. 

Erik grabbed Magda and threw them both out of harms way just in time. They landed on the gravel and Magda winced as her arm scrapped along the sharp pieces of rock. Erik stood, eyes burning with an intensity she had never before witnessed. 

"You dare to attack my house!?!" he bellowed. 

Just then Magda heard a sound that shattered her mind and broke her heart. 

"MAMA!!!!!!!!" Came the terrified, pained scream of Anya.

Magda saw her round face in the window, eyes staring out at them, cheeks stained with tears. 

"Erik the baby!" Magda screamed. 

Erik made a dive for the front door, but two men barred his way. 

"Let me pass!" He ordered. 

"No, your spawn dies with you." They growled angrily. 

Magda was in hysterics. What had her husband done that had remedied this violent reaction in all of them? What was so terrible that they wanted them dead? She was soon answered. Her husbands eyes began to flash yellow and then as if he were a phantom he rose from the ground. He floated above them all, into the smoky sky. 

Magda's jaw dropped. What kind of sorcery was this? None that her own gypsy tribe was associated with. She heard the sound of metal sliding a squealing and realized that the sound was coming from the house. Spears of metal from the houses frame pulled loose and then it began to soar. It moved so quickly that Magda could hardly keep her eyes on it. She didn't know what had occurred until every man that had stood before their home, dropped to the ground simultaneously. Their hearts pierced with a hole. 

Her husband floated to the ground and the metallic spear entered his hand, stained in blood. He then ran into the burning house. 

Magda's heart thudded in her throat. Where was he? What was taking so long? Her daughters screams had silenced long ago, but the screams went on and on inside her mind. 

She gasped as her husband flew out through the roof, wood splintering and sprinkling to the ground. He lowered himself to the floor and walked over to her. A blackened bundle in his arms. There was no noise, no tremble, just the crackling of the flames. He set her down on the ground gingerly. She was gone. Her blonde curls were nothing more than burnt spikes, her porcelain skin was crusty and curled over in the wrong places. Inside her little hand was her doll, but the hand that held it was merely blackened bone. 

Magda fell to her knees, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

***

Magda pulled herself from these images. Anya was gone, there was nothing either of them could do. She was gone because her husband was different. They had wanted them dead because he wasn't normal. As she looked at his handsome features that did not mirror the slightest hint of regret she knew she had to leave. For even though the men had killed her child she felt for them. She would not lose another child to the hatred of man. She had to protect the fruit that grew within her womb. And Erik must never know. 

***


End file.
